Cambiando la vida
by Nubesparky
Summary: Harry Potter y Naruto: Sakura es una bruja, Sasuke y Naruto están a punto de descubrirlo, pero una vez que se embarquen en el mundo de la magia, no todo será tan bueno al saber los planes de cierta persona. SASUSAKU! HHr NARUHINA RL NEJITEN DG y muchas má
1. Prologó

Cambiando la vida

Prologó

Una chica llamada Sakura Haruno, vivía en Konoha en una casa normal, iba a un colegio normal, tenía amigos normales, tenía una vida normal, cada día llegaba a su casa, en la cual no había nadie, ya que sus padres fueron asesinados, por ninjas o por lo menos eso le dijeron. Sakura ha pasado toda su vida sola, arreglándose de alguna manera para comprar comida, ropa y todo lo necesario, pero lo que nadie sabía es que Sakura tenía un gran secreto.

Hace mucho, tiempo 12 años para ser exactos, Sakura Haruno desapareció por 5 meses, todos se preguntaron, por que desapareció, después de todo, ahora era aceptada por los niños de Konoha que anteriormente la molestaban.

El día de la extraña desaparición, Sakura había recibido una carta, en el que decían que había sido inscrita en un colegio llamado Hogwarts, un colegio de magia y hechicería, ¿hechicería?, pensó la chica, en ese mismo momento apareció un hombre de barba blanca, cuyo largo llegaba hasta las caderas.

Hola Sakura.- dijo el hombre amablemente.

Qui-quie-quien es usted?.- dijo Sakura muy asustada, por la aparición del extraño hombre.- que hace aquí?.

Yo me llamo Albus Dumbledor, Sakura, soy el director del colegio Hogwarts, supongo que ya recibiste tu carta, ¿no es así?.- dijo Dumbledor mostrando una sonrisa.

Si, me podría explicar que es eso.- Sakura, de alguna forma ya le había tomado confianza al extraño.

Si, no hay problema, sígueme.- después de eso los dos desaparecieron llegando a un hermoso castillo, muy grande.

Que es esto?.- pregunto Sakura admirando la belleza que la rodeaba.

Esto, mi querida Sakura, es Hogwarts.- y juntos se fueron hacia el castillo.

Después de eso, Sakura compró todo lo que necesitaba para Hogwarts, descubrió la verdad de la muerte de sus padres (fueron asesinados por alguien llamado Voldemort, cuyo nombre no era mencionado), descubrió un mundo nuevo, nuevos amigos y lo más importante, descubrió su propia identidad, descubrió que era una bruja.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que regreso a Konoha y todos le preguntaron en donde había estado, a lo que ella solo respondió: "en el mejor lugar", dejando a muchos interrogantes, ya habían pasado 1 años desde que paso eso, ahora Sakura era una chica de 17 años, ya había pasado los exámenes chunnin y ahora solo convivía con sus amigos Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, y disfrutar de las mentiras de su sensei Kakashi.


	2. Empieza la aventura

Capitulo I: Empieza la aventura.

Una chica de cabellos rosados, estaba cómodamente recostada en su cama, hasta que suena el despertador, la joven se levanta, de ducha, viste, desayuna y se va. Sí esa chica de la que estamos hablando es Sakura Haruno, una chica de 17 años.

¡!!!!!!!!SAKURA-CHAAAAAAANN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ .- y ahí viene el primero de sus amigos, un niño rubio hiperactivo, con ojos azules y mucha confianza en si mismo, es…

Naruto-kun¡Hola!.- digamos que Sakura tenía un asunto muy importante que atender (magia), pero cierto niño hiperactivo, frustro sus planes.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a verte Sakura-Chan, me preguntaba si ¿Quiere venir conmigo a comer ramen?.

Bueno, este….yo…..eh……Naruto-kun……tengo….algo que hacer.- respondió finalmente la pelirosa.

Umm, está bien, nos vemos luego Sakura-Chan voy a invitar a Hinata-chan!!!.-grito el rubio corriendo.

¡Adiós Naruto!.- al fin, pensó la pelirosa, volviendo a su caminata.

SAAAAKKUUUURRRAAAAAAAA!!!!!.- ahí viene un chico de pelo negro, con unas cejotas y traje verde¿No adivinan?, apuesto que si saben.

Lee…- La pelirosa dio un suspiro, al parecer no podría ir hoy, y eso que simplemente tenía que avisarle a la Hokage, ha donde iba a estar.- Hola Lee.

Hola Sakura me preguntaba si ¿Quieressalirconmigo?.-preguntó rápidamente Lee (N/A: adivinen la respuesta).

No escuche nada, pero a puesto que me preguntaste si quiero salir contigo, mi respuesta es n-o NO!.- dicho esto la pelirosa se fue de inmediato, como es posible que justo ese día, la tuvieran que llamar a todas partes.

Sakura…- ahí esta el otro supuesto amigo de la pelirosa, cabello azabache, ojos fríos, su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha.

Si fuera otro día, esto sería el cielo, pero ahora es un infierno.- pensaba la pelirosa, mientras daba otro suspiro y saludaba.- Hola Sasuke-Kun.

¿A dónde piensas que vas tan temprano?.- pregunto con su voz fría.

A hablar con la Hokage, ahora si me disculpas, yo me voy.- y salió corriendo.

¿Pero que le pasa?.- pregunto para sus adentros, extrañado el chico de color Azabache, mientras empezaba a caminar.-Hmp.

Al parecer, al fin llegas.- dijo una rubia, muy poderosa, llamada…

Hola Tsunade-sama, lamento el retraso, pero es que justo hoy, todo el mundo me llama.- la pelirosa le explicó todo lo que iba hacer, retirándose después.

Sakura, ahora, estaba caminando hasta su casa, al llegar ahí, prepara sus cosas y espera hasta el anochecer. Una vez que llega, sale juntó con un baúl, una lechuza y una varita. Levanta la varita y en 5 segundos un autobús llega hasta ella.

Hola este es el "autobús noctámbulo", un autobús que recoge a los magos perdidos, me podrías decir ¿cual es tu nombre y a donde te diriges?.

"Sakura Haruno", al "Caldero Chorreante".- Sakura entró en el autobús y se afirmo bien de una baranda, una vez que el bus empezó su recorrido, se fueron a toda marcha hacía su destino.

El Caldero Chorreante.-

Gracias.- la pelirosa bajo sus cosas y empezó a caminar, quería llegar al callejón Diagon, para sacar parte de su dinero en Gringgots.

Buenos días.- saludo un elfo a la entrada. (n/a: aviso que el recorrido duró todo el día, por los otros pasajeros).

Buenos días.- Sakura entro al lugar y se dirigió hacia su cámara, entrego la llave, recogió lo necesario y se fue.

----------------------En Konoha--------------------------

Hoy Sakura-Chan, va a aceptar salir conmigo.- se dijo un rubio hiperactivo.- oh ahí esta Sasuke-Baka.- ¡Hola Teme!.

Hola Baka.-

Oye¿quieres venir a comer conmigo y Sakura ramen?.- preguntó Naruto.

¿Sakura va a ir?.- pensó el azabache.- Hmp. (n/a: ya saben que eso es un sí).

Entonces vamos a preguntarle a Sakura-chan.- y los 2 se fueron caminando

---------------------------------------------

Sakura-chan!, Sakura-chan!, SAKURA!!!!.- hacia tiempo que Naruto tacaba y gritaba a la puerta y aún así nadie abría o contestaba.

Mientras Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y saltó al balcón de la casa, para encontrarse a una habitación casi vacía, lo que si lo extraño fue que arriba de un mueble, estaba la foto de una chica castaña, con unos chicos pelirrojo y azabache.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura estaba caminando por el callejón Diagon, comprando todo lo que necesitaba para todo un año en Hogwarts(N/A: más adelante vienen las sorpresas).

¡¡SAKURA!!.- la pelirosa paró en seco y vio hacia donde se escuchaba el grito, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con…

Continuara………

**¡Wajajajaja! XD, que mala soy, los deje con el suspenso, pero bueno, nadie dijo que los autores éramos comprensivos y los dejábamos sin suspenso **(miles de kunais y shurikens aparecen en mi cuello)**, vamos…..solo..Era…una…broma O.o¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR A MIS 13 AÑITOS! S, bueno antes de que me maten se despide Nubesparky. )**

**P.D.: dejen sus preciosos Reviews, Chauu!!!**


	3. Reencuentro inesperado

Capitulo II: Reencuentro inesperado

_¡¡SAKURA!!.- la pelirosa paró en seco y vio hacia donde se escuchaba el grito, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con…_

¡¡Hagrid!!.- la pelirosa dejó sus cosas en un rincón y fue en busca del gigante.

¡¡Oh!!, ¡¡Sakura, cuanto tiempo sin verte!!.- dijo el gigante mientras alzaba entre sus enormes manos a Sakura.

¡¡Si!!, eh Hagrid, Hagrid, ¡¡Hagrid!!, ¡¡POR FAVOR HAGRID PARA!!.- en eso muchas personas los miraban, con una expresión de diversión.

Lo siento, Sakura.- dijo Hagrid, dejándola delicadamente en el suelo.

No importa, ¿Cómo están Harry, Ron y Hermione?.- pregunto enseguida la pelirosa.

Están muy bien, Harry y Ron, creo que ahora están en la madriguera, pero parece que vendrían mañana para comprar las cosas, en cuanto a Hermione, ella y sus padres están en Francia ya que compraron las cosas, 2 días después de que salieron.- dijo Hagrid, recordando la urgencia con que la castaña compraba las cosas, ganándose un reporte de Rita Skeeter, llamado "_Compradores compulsivos en el callejón Diagon"._

Ya me imaginó a Hermione, ella siempre tan urgida.- recordando los momentos del año pasado.

Si, en fin, ¿hasta cuando te quedas?, mejor dicho que planeas hacer?.- el gigante hacia tiempo que no veía a la pelirosa, es más, no la veía desde la ultima clase de "_Cuidados de criaturas mágicas"._

Bueno, pienso quedarme en el Caldero Chorreante, hasta que empiece el curso, paseare por aquí, comprare lo necesario, te iré a visitar algunos días, y después me voy a Hogwarts.- la pelirosa tenía su viaje organizado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mm., ya veo, que tal si le pido a Dumbledore, que te quedes a dormir en el castillo, dormirías mejor que en el Caldero Chorreante, y a parte te ahorras el boleto del tren.-Hagrid ahora estaba tan desocupado, que se sentía solo, y de ves en cuando extrañaba a los chicos.

Gracias Hagrid, pero quiero ir en tren, para ver a mis amigos, además que sería del Anden 9 ¾, sin un pasajero.- Sakura recordó todos esos buenos momentos que ocurrían en el tren.- _me pregunto, ¿Qué harán en Konoha, Naruto y…..Sasuke?._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

¡SAKURA-CHAN!, SAKURA-CHAN, sakura-chan, sakur….- ya hacia tiempo que Naruto tocaba la puerta, y aún así seguía tocando, lo único que pensaba, era que nadie arruinaría la oportunidad de que Sakura saliera con el.

Ya déjalo Dobe, Sakura no esta.- Sasuke seguía pensando en esa foto, es más, lo que más le extraño es que esa foto se moviera.-_ debo estar loco, las fotos no se mueven, solo estoy alucinando…….. pero por que me siento tan preocupado._

NNNNOOOOO!, NADA IMPEDIRA QUE SAKURA SALGA CONMIGO, ¡IRE A BUSCARLA!.- dicho esto Naruto salió en busca de Sakura, pero para mala suerte de este, no la encontró en todo el día, así que exhausto y sin chacra se fue a su casa.

Te lo dije **¬ ¬ .-** Sasuke había seguido a Naruto, todo el tiempo, No…no por que le importara Sakura, solo……..quería pasear (n/a: si, como no, tengo una crisis de imaginación, así que se aceptan sugerencias).- Ves Dobe te dije que no la encontrarías.

¡POR LO MENOS, YO LO INTENTE!.- Naruto estaba furioso, los planes que llevaba tiempo organizando, se fueron al caño (n/a: me encanta decir eso, Mi mamá: ya continua la historia!, yo: bueno ¬.¬)

Hmp…- Sasuke, lo ocultaba muy bien, pero si estaba preocupado por la pelirosa.- _mmmmm……donde estará…….ya se iré donde Tsunade, ella debe saber donde esta._

Eh, Teme, ¿Qué tanto piensas?.- Naruto le había estaba hablando de lo frustrado que estaba, encontrándose con un Uchiha en las nubes.- eh….Teme….TEME…¡TEME PUEDES RESPONDER!.

Hmp…- y se fue.

Naruto lo único que hizo fue bufar e ir a su lugar favorito (n/a: como si no supieran), a comer ramen (n/a: de veras, ¿Cuántas neuronas utilizaste, para darte cuenta?)

--------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade-sama, la están buscando.- dijo Shizune que acababa de entrar.

Has que pase.- dijo Tsunade, tomando un buen sorbo de sake.

Como usted diga Tsunade-sama.-

Hola.-

Quien diría que vinieras por aquí…..Sasuke Uchiha.- dijo Tsunade tomando otro buen vaso de sake.

Hmp……- poniendo cara de "que me importa a mí" , dijo.- Naruto ha estado buscando a Sakura todo el día y no la a encontrado, entonces bueno, pensé que quizá…..no se……supiera algo.- dijo lo ultimo en tono acusador.

Tsunade estuvo a punto de escupir su sake, pero con todo lo que lo adora, prefirió tragárselo y atragantarse.- que dices?, Sakura…bueno…ella…esta…..ella esta…..en una misión.- lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Ah, y se puede saber ¿Por qué solo la envió a ella, si juntos somos el equipo numero 7 de Konoha?, ¿no deberíamos a ver ido nosotros también?.

Si…pero…lo que pasa….es que….Kakashi la acompaño, si eso, justo, ustedes se merecían unas vacaciones, entonces ella y casi se fueron de misión.- Tsunade, no sabía como encubrir a Sakura, es más pensaba.-_ me vas a deber una muy grande Sakura._

En ese mismo momento, para mala suerte de Sakura y Tsunade, apareció Kakashi.

¡YO!...¿Que pasa?.- pregunto el aludido, al ver la cara de terror de ella, y la cara de enojo de él.- ¿Qué hice?.

Kakashi..¿DONDE ESTA SAKURA?.- empezando a actuar, Tsunade a cada segundo le guiñaba el ojo a Kakashi para que entendiera y empezara a actuar, más este la miraba sin entender, y con cara de incredulidad.

Ya veo, así que lo que me dijiste es mentira eh, Tsunade.- Sasuke estaba molesto (n/a: pocas palabras, para describir algo tan grande.), estaba preguntando por Sakura, ¿y con que le contestan?, mentiras, solo mentiras.- Tengo preguntas que hacerle, y no me iré de aquí hasta que responda.

**WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!, DESDE CUANDO ¿SASUKE ES TÁN PREOCUPADO?. O.o, ¬ ¬ **

**Estoy en crisis de imaginación (, por favor, a todos aquellos que saben mucho de Naruto, denme información, desde los lugares, técnicas, personajes, todo lo que sepan.**

**Quiero que este fic, no solo sea mío, si no también de ustedes, **

**Así que si quieren una historia como a ustedes le gustaría, **

**Por favor denme ideas, bueno, espero que les halla gustado este capitulo,**

**Puede que tarde en a conti, o puede que no, en fin, dejen sus hermosos reviews .**

**Chauu! )**


	4. En busca de ti

Capitulo III: En busca de ti.

_Kakashi..¿DONDE ESTA SAKURA?.- empezando a actuar, Tsunade a cada segundo le guiñaba el ojo a Kakashi para que entendiera y empezara a actuar, más este la miraba sin entender, y con cara de incredulidad._

_Ya veo, así que lo que me dijiste es mentira eh, Tsunade.- Sasuke estaba molesto (n/a: pocas palabras, para describir algo tan grande.), estaba preguntando por Sakura¿y con que le contestan?, mentiras, solo mentiras.- Tengo preguntas que hacerle, y no me iré de aquí hasta que responda._

_-----------------------------------------------_

AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!, no te molestes Sasuke,…..lo siento…..pero no puedo decirte a donde fue Sakura.- Tsunade ya no podía encubrir a Sakura, después de todo, ella sabía las consecuencias de su desaparición repentina y aún así quiso irse.- Solo te diré, que Sakura esta bien.

No me conformo con eso.- Sasuke fruncía el ceño cada vez más.- Quiero saber donde esta.

¿Qué pasa?, Sasuke ¿Por qué tan enojado? Y …..¿Que tengo que ver yo en esto?.- si…si…si, nuestro querido Kakashi-sensei ni pizca sabía que pasa, acababa de llegar de una misión, y ¿con que se encontraba?, algo en el que él no tenía ni idea.-Tsunade-sama¿me podría explicar……..?.

Sakura, se fue de la aldea, para hacer ya-sabes-que, en ese lugar, por 6 meses.- dijo Tsunade sacando otra botella de sake (n/a: vieja alcohólica ¬.¬).- y yo le decía a Sasuke, que no podía ir a buscarla y no le iba a decir a donde esta.

Ah…..eso lo explica todo.- dijo Kakashi viendo por el rabillo del ojo, significativamente a Sasuke.- eh…dime…Sasuke…a caso…..¿te gusta Sakura?...por que no es común que estés tan preocupado.

Claro que no, gustarme esa molestia….- "molestia", significativa palabra para Sasuke, "molestia", palabra por la cual identificaba a Sakura, palabra que le recordaba a ella, palabra que lo hacia pensar, palabra que….(n/a: YA DEJA DE DESCRIBIR LA PALABRA MOLESTIA Y EMPIEZA A ESCRIBIR), ejem…ejem… en fin una palabra muy significativa para Sasuke.- Hmp…como si me importara lo que le pasara, es solo que el dobe de Naruto, la esta buscando por toda la aldea, y se que no me dejara solo, hasta que la encuentre.

Aja.- Kakashi y Tsunade sonreían, sabían que el Uchiha menor, había desarrollado sentimientos hacia su alumna (n/a: aclaro, aquí, Tsunade y Kakashi, entrenan a Sakura).

Bueno Sasuke, pues tendrás que soportar a Naruto, ya que de Konoha no vas a salir.- dijo Tsunade, dando por terminado el asunto, lo que no sabía, es que cierto Uchiha es mucho más inteligente de lo que se cree y ya había salido en busca de Sakura.

------------------Al otro día----------------------------

¡¡¡Sakura!!!.- gritaron un azabache y un pelirrojo.

¡¡¡Harry, Ron!!!.- la pelirrosa salió en busca de sus amigos.

¡¡OH, TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE!!.- gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo, abrazándose y armando un espectáculo en medio de la calle.

¿Cómo están?.- dijo Sakura observando a sus amigos.

Muy bien y ¿tú?.- pregunto Harry.

Muy bien…..no puedo creer que estén aquí.- dijo Sakura abrazando a Harry (n/a: aquí ellos son como hermanos, créanme, esto traerá muchos malentendidos (risa diabólica), ejem…continuemos con la historia).

Si pareciese una eternidad desde que nos veíamos.- dijo Ron.- a por cierto, mi madre te estaba buscando, creo que le va a dar un infarto cuando te vea.

Jaja, vamos.-así los 3 se fueron caminando, hasta que…

¡¡¡Chicos!!!.- una persona iba corriendo hacia ellos.

Hermione.- así los cuatro amigos se encontraron.

Oh, Sakura, cuanto tiempo sin verte.- dijo Hermione dando un abrazo tan asfixiante, que dejaba sin aire a la pobre pelirosa.

Si…- la dejó de abrazar.- bueno y ¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones en Francia?.

Geniales, después les cuento, ahora vayamos con el resto.- así los 4 se fueron caminando de los divertidas que fueron sus vacaciones, de lo mal que lo pasaron o de lo mucho que se extrañaban, hasta que al fin, llegaron a la librería en que la familia siempre se reunía.

¡¡¡¡Sakura, Hermione, cuanto tiempo sin verlas chicas!!!!.- era Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron.

Si nosotras también te extrañábamos.- dijeron las dos a la vez (n/a: la amistad de ellas, se caracteriza, en que siempre dicen lo mismo juntas).

Oh, Hermione, SAKURA.- ahora era la Sra. Weasley, cuya madre era para todos los que estaban en la librería.- por dios, hija¡¡MIRA TODO LO QUE HAS CRECIDO!!, no sabes cuanto te extrañe….de verías pasarte por la madriguera en vacaciones.

Lo pensare Sra. Weasley, muchas gracias.- dijo Sakura, mostrando una sonrisa.- bueno, mejor compremos los libros, antes de que Hermione, se vaya a una biblioteca por tanto esperarnos.

OYE.- dijo Hermione, media seria, media broma, a ellas les encantaba molestarse,…… si……..están………juntas.

Bueno vayámonos.- dijo el Sr. Weasley, que acababa de llegar.- Hola Sakura.

Hola Sr. Weasley.- dijo la pelirosa, y todos juntos se fueron a comprar los libros.

------------------------------------------

Vamos…..vamos…..no puede estar muy lejos.-

Oh claro que esta lejos, no creas, que Sakura fue a la aldea vecina, sería muy fácil encontrarla.-

Mejor cállate dobe.-

No me voy a callar Teme, que a ti no te importe encontrar a Sakura, no significa que todos pensemos lo mismo.-

Ya, cállense los 2, simplemente encontremos a Sakura, Neji ¿La ves?.-

No, Tenten, no esta por aquí.- dijo Neji, mientras saltaba por lo árboles.

¡HAY QUE ENCONTRAR A MI BELLA FLOR DE CEREZO!.-dijo Lee muy decidido.

Hay que problemático.-(n/a: adivine quien es, como si fuera Muy difícil).

Ya deja de decir eso Shikamaru.- dijo Ino (n/a: que sorpresa, no me lo imagine), que esquivaba la rama de un árbol caído.

Y-yo…c-creo….q-que S-sakura esta..muy l-lejos, ya que no la podemos l-localizar con el byakugan.- dijo la tímida Hinata, que estaba al lado de Naruto.

Si tienes razón Hinata.- dijo Naruto, mientras mostraba su típica sonrisa, para después cambiarlo a un semblante más serio.- oye baka, no descubriste nada, sobre la ubicación de Sakura.

Si supiera la ubicación de ella, o algo sobre su paradero, no estaremos buscándola dobe.- dijo Sasuke….en fin….dijo Sasuke como solo el sabe hacerlo (n/a: que original me encuentro últimamente).-_ por dios Sakura donde te has metido.-_ en ese momento la imagen de una pelirrosa sonriéndole se le apareció en la cabeza.

Teme¡Teme!, genial de nuevo se fue a la nube número 9.- dijo Naruto observando que su amigo tenía la mirada más ida que nunca.- ¿nadie sabe a donde puede estar?.

Sería bueno que fuéramos a la aldea de la Arena, a pedir ayuda, así lograremos buscarla más rápido.- sugirió Kiba, que estaba callado durante todo el camino.

Aquí, es cuando explico que paso y es que eso es lo que voy hacer.

-----------------------------------

Sasuke, una vez que salió de la oficina de la vi.…de Tsunade, fue en busca de Naruto, al contarle que descubrió que Sakura se había ido de la aldea, juntos prepararon sus cosas y se escaparon, pero justo en la salida, se encuentran con: Ino, Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Lee y Chouji, estos les preguntaron lo sucedido, ganándose una explicación muy torpe de parte de Naruto, para después salir en busca de la pelirrosa.

----------------------------------------

Si, hagamos eso.- dijo Sasuke dejando de lado su ensimismado recuerdo, y controlando sus sentidos de alerta.- Vamos.- y todos se fueron a la aldea de la Arena.

-------------------------------------------

Ahora Sakura, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los demás, se encontraban almorzando en un restaurante de Hogsmade, ya habían terminado de comprar y ahora solo les faltaba conversar.

Así que es eso lo que has hecho en todo este tiempo.- dijo Ginny, después del relato de Hermione.

Si, no me imaginaba encontrarme a Fleur.- dijo Hermione con un pequeño resentimiento en su voz, aún con Ginny seguían con resentimiento hacía ella.- o mejor dicho Fflllllllllerrrrrrggggggggg.

Jajajajajajajajajaja.- todos en la mesa rieron, aún se acordaban del apodo que Ginny y Hermione, le había puesto a Fleur Delacour.

Si, aun me acuerdo como la llamaban, pero Fffllllllerrrrrg, digo Fleur, no están mala, es mas es simpática.- dijo Harry.

"Clago que lo es Haggy, clago que lo es".- dijo Sakura imitando el acento de Fleur, ganándose las carcajadas de todos.

Jaja, oh vamos, Flerg o Fleur no están mala.- dijo Ron, mientras cogía un pedazo de carne y se lo metía en la boca.

"Si, sigue defendiendo a tú antiguo amog, no vaya haceg que te lo quiten, espega¡ya te la quitagon!, Bill, tu hegmano se caso con ella".- dijo Sakura, provocando que Ron se atragantara y empezara a ponerse rojo hasta las orejas.- Oh que bromista me encuentro hoy.

Jajajajaja.- después de risas y carcajadas, era hora de irse a dormir, la Sra.Weasley le ofreció a Sakura que se quedara con ellos, más esta negó la invitación con la excusa de que todas sus pertenencias estaban en el Caldero Chorreante, por lo que debía quedarse ahí, lo que pudo negar fue que mañana se juntaran en Hogsmade, para el almuerzo.

Así Sakura, entro a su habitación del Caldero Chorreante, no era muy grande, ni muy pequeña, era sencilla como a ella le gustaba, en fin, podía quedarse ahí los días necesarios.

Mmmmmm…creo que me falta algo.- dijo la pelirrosa para sí, mientras buscaba entre sus cosas.-Mm.…..¡LO SABÍA!, sabía que se me quedaron allá, algunos de los medicamentos.

La pelirrosa, se regaño así misma, por olvidarse de algo tan importante, como esos medicamentos, ya que tenían un uso muy importante mientras ella estuviera en Hogwarts, claro que no es muy efectiva como una poción, pero si era más efectiva que la magia.

MMMMM…. Que hago, no puedo volver a Konoha, me podría encontrar con alguien y no podría regresar.- Sakura se sentó en su cama a pensar, cuando de pronto se le ocurre una idea.- Ya se, le enviare una lechuza a Tsunade para que me envié los medicamentos a la Aldea de la Arena, así no tendré problemas, por ahora.

Así la pelirosa, se dispuso a escribir la carta, enviarla vía lechuza e irse a dormir, ya que mañana partiría para ir a la Aldea de la Arena a recoger los medicamentos, pero sin saber las sorpresas con las que se encontrara.

**Increible!, jamás pense que podría escribir así de rápido este capitulo ), aparte de ser el más largo, es el que más me ha gustado 3, creo que mi bloqueo temporal esta desapareciendo, en fin, gracias a todos, por leer mi fic, espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, por favor dejen sus hermosos reviews! XD.**

**P.D.: si escribi este capitulo, es por que aplaze muchos trabajos del cole, asi que, no me voy a extrañar si me sacó malas notas (.**

**En fin, mientras me voy a mi rincón a estudiar me despido de ustedes.**

**Chauu!**


	5. Recuerdos del pasado

Capitulo IV: Recuerdos del pasado.

Sasuke y los demás de encontraban en la afueras de la Aldea de la Arena, así es, habían llegado después de toda la noche. Sasuke seguía pensando en Sakura, mientras caminaba para encontrarse con el Kazekage, ósea Gaara y sus hermanos, tenían que pedir ayuda para buscar a Sakura, pero sin saber que la verían muy pronto (n/a: genial, arruine el suspenso, que predecible me e vuelto, pero ya verán (risa diabólica)).

……………………………………..

Una chica pelirosa se despertaba perezosamente, mientras que los rayos del sol acariciaban su cara, Sakura estaba agotada y como no, ayer tuvo un gran día y ahora tendría un largo camino que recorrer, así es, tenía que llegar a la Aldea de la Arena, y lo peor es que antes del almuerzo, si no, la Sra.Weasley la iba a condenar a muerte lenta y dolorosa. Sakura al pensar eso un escalofrío le recorrió la medula espinal, mejor, ni pensarlo.

AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!, mejor me apuro, sino quien sabe lo que son capases de hacer Harry y los demás, si no me encuentran.- dijo Sakura, metiéndose a la ducha, una vez que terminó, se vistió y salió en busca de los medicamentos, aún recordaba como si fuera ayer, el día en que fue condenada entre la vida y la muerte y el por que empezó a tomar los remedios, en eso una mueca de tristeza y dolor se asomó.

----------------------------Flash Back--------------------

_Sakura a sus 7 años estaba en medio de una batalla, estaba herida, tenía unas 5 o 6 costillas rotas, tenía la pierna derecha lastimada y tenía una gran herida en su brazo izquierdo. Sakura solo quería acabar con la batalla, matar al enemigo y si el destino lo decía, morir ella también._

_Su enemigo, no estaba herido, no importaba cuantas veces, Sakura lo atacaba, si salía herido, hacía un toque con su varita y las graves heridas desaparecían al instante, ese ser despreciable que le hizo la vida miserable a Sakura, en lo momentos de dolor, de sufrimiento, de muerte._

_Sakura, odiaba sin fin a ese ser mató a sus padres, mató a los amigos que antes había tenido, mató a gente inocente, mientras ella solo podía ver como se manchaba con su sangre y como sus órganos se esparcían en el suelo cubierto de sangre, si, una nada alentadora escena, mató a todos los seres queridos que tuvo y que perdió y de pasó también destruyo sus sueños, ilusiones y su mundo en tan solo 1 segundo._

_Jajajajaja.- ese ser lleno de maldad, reía a carcajadas, mientras la gente moría a manos de sus seguidores._

_¡DEJALOS EN PAZ VOLDEMORT, ELLOS NO TIENEN QUE VER CON NUESTRA PELEA!.- gritó Harry, con todas sus fuerzas, al lado de él, estaban Sakura y Ron y por el otro Hermione y Ginny._

_Ja, miren quien vino a salvar al mundo, ah y viniste con compañía, Sangre sucia, 2 Weasleys y oh…Sakura…Sakura…Sakura, que bueno que viniste, no sabes lo mucho que quería verte.- dijo Voldemort como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa que halla visto._

_Pues yo no pienso lo mismo.- dijo Sakura, inyectando odio en sus venas, como es posible que le pudiera hablar así sin remordimientos, a caso ¿no tiene corazón?-¿De que te ríes?.- la respuesta: no._

_De lo mucho que te pareces a tus padres, tienes los ojos de tu madre que siempre representaron valor y la terquedad de tu padre.- dijo Voldemort mientras seguí riendo.- sea, ahora solo quiero batallar contigo Sakura, así que ustedes..¡Expelliarmus!._

_Harry y los demás se estrellaron contra una casa en ruinas, perdiendo el conocimiento._

_¡HARRY, RON, HERMIONE….!.- grito Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por un hechizo en su contra._

_¡Crucio!..ay…ay..ay…lo ves Sakura, con ellos no has sacado todo tu poder, únete a mi, yo te ayudare a desarrollarlos y quien sabe,...te puedes volver tan poderosa que quizá puedas revivir a tus padres.- dijo Voldemort dando justo en el punto débil de Sakura, sus padres._

_N-no…no…¡NO!.- grito Sakura.- se que mis padres están bien donde están y se que ,les daría mucha pena que yo me hubiera unido a ti, así que ya sabes mi respuesta, ahora empieza a pelear….¡Sectusempra!._

_Protego.- y con otro movimiento de varita.-¡Crucio!,¡Expelliarmus!._

_AAAAAAAHHHHHH!.- un grito de dolor resonó en el pueblo de Hogsmeade.- Maldito ¡Impedimenta!._

_----------------------------------------------_

Naruto, Sasuke y los demás seguían caminando por las calles de la Aldea de la Arena, estaban por llegar a su destino, mientras, cada uno iba pensando en lo suyo.

Naruto:"_YA VERAS SAKURA-CHAN¡YO TE SALVARE! y después iremos a comer ramen al Ichiraku, si, esta vez Sasuke no me va a ganar".- _mientras babeaba.

_Lee: no te preocupes mi bella flor de cerezo¡YO TE SALVARE! Y SI ES NECESARIO ¡PROTEGERE TU VIDA CON LA MIA!".-_dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos.

_Ino: pero mira lo que se le ocurre hacer a esa Frentuda, además que tanto piensa Shikamaru que mira tanto al piso y Sasuke...esta más ido que nunca¡Ja!, apuesto que esta impactado por tener que viajar conmigo y esta pensando en mi¡TOMA ESO FRENTUDA, SASUKE ES MIO!.- _mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de superioridad y le brillaban los ojos.

_Tenten: todos están muy callados, me pregunto por que Sakura se abra dio de la Aldea, no le veo explicación, uf, estoy muy cansada, espero que lleguemos pronto.- _mirando seriamente al frente.

_Neji: necesitamos apurar el paso, se acerca un aura maligna y ¿Buena?, como es posible de que una persona pueda ser así, definitivamente, el clima desértico, me esta afectando¿Qué tanto piensa Tenten?.-_mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

_Shikamaru: pero que problemático, tengo pereza, no se por que me involucre es esto, a sí, Ino nos amenazo de muerte y solo por acompañar a su "Sasukito-kun", por otro lado, veré a Temari, si hace mucho que no la veo.-_se quedo pensando en ella.

_Chouji¡¡ay!!, pero que hambre, hace mucho que se me acabaron mis papitas, no importa a penas lleguemos comeré: carne, papas, pollo…-_para que voy a escribir lo que piensa, si ustedes se lo imaginan.

_Kiba: esto esta muy mal, Akamaru esta temblando, un enemigo se acerca, Mm.¿tendrá que ver con la desaparición de Sakura?.-_ siguió observando a Akamaru.

_Shino: mis insectos perciben el peligro, será mejor que lleguemos pronto con Gaara y los demás.-(n/a: no se me ocurre nada)._

_Hinata: Naruto-kun esta muy preocupado, pero ¿Por qué babea?,¡Hinata no es momento de preocuparse por eso ahora!, Sakura esta desaparecida, me pregunto ¿Dónde estará?._

_Sasuke: ya verás Sakura, pronto estaré contigo, pronto te ayudare, lo juro.- _dicho esto, entraron todos juntos a la torre, en donde podrían encontrar a Gaara.

Bienvenidos a la Aldea de la Arena.- escucharon decir a unas voces atrás, voltearon para encontrarse con…

_---------------------------------------------_

_Jaja, ni un rasguño me podrías hacer con hechizos tan patéticos.- río Voldemort con malicia.- ahora ¡Petrificus totalus!._

_Sakura estaba inmovilizada, apegada a un pilar, amarrada!, no podía hacer nada, mas que esperar su destino._

_Destino_

_Esa maldita palabra que siempre arruinaba su vida, _

_Como odiaba esa palabra, pero de algo estaba segura sobre el destino y es que nunca _

_Esta escrito en piedra, siempre se puede cambiar, pero en este caso no podría hacer _

_Nada._

_Bueno mi querida Sakura, dime ¿Cuál crees que es mi objetivo?.- preguntó Voldemort, mientras que una sonrisa maléfica se asomaba en su rostro, deseoso de sangre._

_Destruir a Harry, para poder gobernar el mundo a favor del mal.- dijo Sakura rápidamente._

_Pues te equivocas, mi querida Sakura, nunca te preguntaste¿Por qué solo los mortifagos te persiguen a ti?, pues yo te responderé, tu eres mi objetivo, tu eres la persona a la que buscó y nadie mas¡NADIE!, podrá destruirte a menos de que sea yo y para eso es este hechizo.- Voldemort puso su varita encima del brazo izquierdo de Sakura e hizo un conjuro.- ahora estarás marcada para siempre._

_AAAAAAAHAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!.- el grito más desgarrador que nunca se escucho antes se asomo entre las calles del pueblo destruido, la pelirrosa sentía que le quemaban la carne, que le inyectaban veneno en las venas y sentía un gran escozor en el brazo._

_Sigue gritando, vamos ¡SIGUE!.- dijo Voldemort hundiendo más la varita en la herida._

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHH¡BASTA!, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!.- Sakura gritaba de dolor, estaba sola, sus amigos estaban inconcientes y toda la gente del pueblo fue asesinada, estaba perdida._

_Yo que tu, dejaría eso Tom.-_

_Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, al mismísimo Albus Dumbledor y trajiste a toda la orden por lo que veo.- dijo Voldemort concentrándose en los recién llegados, mientras que Sakura caía al suelo desmallada.-¿ y que piensas hacer?, no puedes hacer nada contra mi._

_Eso no lo creas.- en un parpadear Dumbledor no estaba y Sakura tampoco, los de la orden tomaran a los chicos inconcientes y la llevaban a la enfermería de Howarts, mientras que el que alguna vez se llamó Tom Riddle se perdió entre las cenizas del pueblo diciendo: "marcada para siempre estarás, entre la vida y la muerte llegaras y todo a tu alrededor morirá, solo una solución has de encontrar y es que mi vida has de acabar"._

_--------------------------------------_

_Dumbledor mientras se fue con Sakura a Konoha, pero no a cualquier parte, sino que a la oficina de Tsunade._

_Tsunade, tenemos un gran problema.- dijo Albus mientras recostaba a la niña en el escritorio._

_¡¿Pero que le paso?!.- Tsunade no espero a que hablara para revisar a la pelirrosa.- ¿Qué sucedió?.- dirigiendo su atención a Albus._

_Voldemort, eso paso, me temo que la ha marcado Tsunade, la ha marcado y ahora ya no podrá hacer nada.- dijo Albus, mostrando el brazo izquierdo en el cual estaba la herida, pero esta vez en ves de eso, había el tatuaje de una serpiente mostrando la lengua.- Creo que es hora de que contraataquemos la maldición, sino le quitara todas las energías que tiene, llevándola a la muerte._

_No conozco mucho sobre la magia, pero has lo que tengas que hacer, yo voy a buscar pociones y vendas para curar sus heridas.- dijo la rubia saliendo del lugar._

_Muy bien Sakura, puede que esto te duela.- Dumbledor levanto la manga del brazo derecho de Sakura, hizo una pequeña herida, puso la varita y dijo.-Rasem Fénix.- de pronto en la herida se formaron unas especies de alas, pero pronto como si fuera fuego, la herida se cerró y solo quedo el dibujo de un Fénix en el que la cola entrelazaba una espada._

_Muy bien, ya que veo que terminaste, déjame curarla.-dijo Tsunade entrando con todo lo necesario._

_Claro.- y se fue._

_------------------------------------_

¡Hola chicos!.- dijo Temari que estaba junto a Kankuro en la entrada de la torre.

Temari, Kankuro..- dijo con voz monótona Sasuke.

Que gusto verlos.- dijo Kankuro mientras se acercaba al grupo.

Hola.- el restó simplemente saludo, no tenían ganas de responder, necesitaban ayuda y rápido.

¿Qué pasa?.- dijo Temari poniéndose al lado de Shikamaru.

Pasaron 2 cosas.- dijo Neji, viendo que nadie quería hablar.- 1: estamos cansados por el viaje y 2: venimos a buscar ayuda por que Sakura ha desaparecido.

¡¿NANI?!.- que sorpresa se llevaron esos 2, no tenían una gran relación con la Haruno, pero con lo ultimo que se enteraron, más esta noticia, definitivamente no entendían nada.

Si y venimos para pedirle ayuda a tu hermano.- dijo Tenten descansando mientras conversaban.- queremos que nos ayuden a encontrarla.

Yo los llevo, pero creo que se van a llevar una buena sorpresa cuando se enteren de algo.- dijo Temari, mientras caminaba hacía la escalera, mientras los otros la seguían.- mejor dicho se van a llevar una menuda sorpresa.

¿Cuál es la sorpresa?,¿Cuál¡¿Cuál ES?!.- preguntó el hiperactivo rubio mientras saltaba al lado de Temari, por ansiedad a saber.- apuesto que arriba hay una fiesta en la cual, hay platos de ramen y todo por mi, Dattebayo!.

No.- dijo Temari, mientras mostraba una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza, ni siquiera celebrarían algo por él, como se le pueden ocurrir esas cosas.- pero créanme se van a sorprender.

_Que están tramando.-_ pensaba Sasuke mientras observaba a Temari y Kankuro.

El grupo siguió subiendo las escaleras, debían llegar hasta el ultimo piso y no todos aguantaban el paso, muchos apenas podían subir, mientras que otros seguían como si nada, ocultando su agotamiento, finalmente, llegaron a donde se encontraba Gaara.

Hermanito, mira quienes vinieron.- dijo Temari mientras abría más la puerta para dar la vista a los visitantes.

Ninjas de la Aldea oculta de la Hoja, más conocidos aquí, como amigos.- sonó la voz tétrica de Gaara.- Bienvenidos.

Gracias.- respondió Naruto mientras se adentraba más.- Gaara, necesito que me hagas un favor.

¡Naruto!, compórtate estas delante del Kazekage, no delante del vendedor de ramen.- dijo Ino, mientras golpeaba a Naruto.

No hay cuidado, no hay que ser tan formales.-dijo Gaara (n/a: aquí es más agradable que en la serie, bueno algo más).- ahora¿Qué favor quieren que les haga?.

Necesitamos que nos proporciones ayuda, para encontrar a un ninja perdido.- dijo Sasuke serio e inexpresivo como siempre.- necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrar a Sakura.

¿Qué?.- el chico quedó incrédulo, de verdad incrédulo.- es imposible que ella halla desaparecido, por que hoy iba a….- en ese momento se acordó de la carta que Tsunade le entregó:

_Gaara:_

_Los medicamentos que te mandó, son para que se los des a Sakura, ella misma irá a recogerlos, pero te tengo que advertir, que no debes decirle a nadie de su visita, a NADIE, esto es algo peligroso, y se que hay ninjas que pronto irán hacia allá, así que no les digas que va a ir Sakura, es mas encúbrela o actúa, simplemente has lo que tengas que hacer._

_Atte._

_Tsunade_

¿Qué ella iba a que?.- preguntó Sasuke.

Nada, solo me parece rara el que halla desaparecido, es mas, Tsunade, ya me había hablado de eso.- dijo Gaara simulando sorpresa.- así que tendrán mi ayuda ahora que tal si….

-------------------------------------------

_Sakura estaba en una camilla, no sabía cuanto había pasado, ni que había pasado, solo sabía que le pesaba y dolía el cuerpo, en cuanto pudo ver, vio a una mujer rubia._

_Por fin despertaste Sakura.- dijo Tsunade mientras le sonreía a la pequeña.-_

_¿Qué pasó Tsunade-sama?.- preguntó Sakura, pero no fue necesario que le respondieran, como si fuera una película, todos sus recuerdos pasaron rápidamente, logrando que esta saltara de la impresión y empezara a preocuparse.- ¡HARRY, RON, HERMIONE¡¿QUE PASÓ CON ELLOS?!._

_Tranquilízate, ellos están bien, pero tú necesitas descanso, además creo que debes saber algunas cosas.- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla a su lado._

_¿Qué cosas?.- Sakura ahora si no entendía nada, primero le dicen que todo esta bien y ahora que se debe enterar de algo.-que rara es la vida.- pensó la pequeña, prestando atención, a la mujer de al lado._

_Ves tus brazos vendados.- _Sakura se vio los brazos_.- al parecer ese tipo, el…Innombrable, te marcó con una especie de maldición o algo parecido.-_ los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos_.- pero Albus, hizo un contrahechizo, o algo parecido, pero en tu brazo derecho tienes el dibujo de un fénix, pero de alguna manera, los dibujos de tu brazo te quitaran chacra por lo cual debes tomarte esto.- _mostró un pequeño frasco que contenía un liquido azulado, que la parecer tenía pedazos de hojas y otras cosas más_.- es un poción que ayudara a crear más chacra en caso de que halla sido absorbido, pero te advierto que una vez que lo empieces a tomar, deberás hacerlo para siempre o por lo menos hasta que maten a ya-sabes-quien. _

_Esta bien.- Sakura no estaba convencida, pero de algo estaba segura y era que viviría cada día como si fuera el ultimo, para que cuando llegué el día de la batalla final, pudiera acabar con Voldemort y si era necesario con su vida._

_-------------------------------------_

Menudos recuerdos.- murmuro Sakura para sí, mientras se tocaba inconcientemente el brazo.- aún recuerdo que después de eso, utilice un hechizo para que no se vieran las marcas.- pensaba mientras camina hacia un callejón. Sakura estaba melancólica, pero no era tiempo para eso, primero dejó caer unas lágrimas, para después desaparecer.

---------------------------------------------

No Gaara, necesitamos quedarnos aquí, necesitamos hablar contigo, no podemos irnos así nada mas.- dijo Naruto como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Lo se Naruto, pero ahora yo estoy muy ocupado, además que…- Gaara hace media hora insistía en que Naruto y los demás de fueran, pero ellos seguían ahí, lamentablemente en otro intento de Gaara, algo o mejor dicho alguien lo interrumpió.

Hola, Kazekage-sama, vine por…- lamentablemente Sakura había llegado en el momento preciso, dejando a un Gaara nervioso y a unos amigos boquiabiertos.

**¡HOLA¿COMO ESTAN:), espero que bien, bueno aqui les traje la conti, un capitulo bien largo para conpensar los dias que no estuve, les debo avisar que voy a viajar a Brasil por lo que quiza no logre subir un capitulo hasta la primera semana de noviembre O.o, pero tratare de subielo antes :), en fin, espero que les agrede este capitulo, dedicado a todos ustedes.**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**Se despide:**

**Nubesparky**


	6. Una larga explicación

Capitulo V: Una larga explicación.

_No Gaara, necesitamos quedarnos aquí, necesitamos hablar contigo, no podemos irnos así nada mas.- dijo Naruto como quien no quiere la cosa._

_Lo se Naruto, pero ahora yo estoy muy ocupado, además que…- Gaara hace media hora insistía en que Naruto y los demás de fueran, pero ellos seguían ahí, lamentablemente en otro intento de Gaara, algo o mejor dicho alguien lo interrumpió._

_Hola, Kazekage-sama, vine por…- lamentablemente Sakura había llegado en el momento preciso, dejando a un Gaara nervioso y a unos amigos boquiabiertos. _

Tomos estaban callados, Gaara estaba casi por decirlo sudando, Naruto, Sasuke y los demás estaban boquiabiertos y sorprendidos, mientras Sakura estaba que le daba un infarto, pero rápidamente reacciono e intento irse.

Sakura ¿Cómo llegaste acá?.- pregunto con voz tétrica Sasuke, mientras miraba molesto a la pelirrosa, aunque en su interior se sentía aliviado.

Oh…mejor me voy, ¡ADIOS!.- Sakura dijo esto rápidamente, evadiendo la pregunta de Sasuke y cuando estaba por escapar, alguien frustro su intento de fuga.

¡De que aquí tu no te vas!.- grito Ino de forma amenazante, mientras la sostenía del brazo derecho y lo tenía contra su espalda.

Ino, suéltame, déjame ir, por favor.- Sakura lloraba de desesperación, tenía cascaditas en los ojos, y era por que si Ino no la mataba, la Sra. Weasley, lo haría por ella.- ¡Déjame ir!.- otro vano intento.

Ni lo pienses estábamos muy preocupados por ti, TODOS estábamos preocupados.- dijo Ino, mirando al Uchiha que ocultaba muy bien su sorpresa.- así que no te vas, a menos de que nos des una explicación o te llevaremos a la fuerza a Konoha (n/a: que me salió amenazante ¬ .¬)

¿Todos?.- dijo la pelirrosa posando sus ojos en cada integrante hasta llegar al Uchiha., después apartó la mirada.- yo que tú digo CASI todos.

¿Por qué lo dices?.- ni j entendía lo que quería decir.- Mejor no me cambies el tema, por que o sino…

Sakura mientras Ino la miraba y hablaba, sacó un poco su varita y dijo.- _Silencius_.- dejando a la rubia callada, para después decir.-_Petrificus totalus_.- todo esto en un susurro que solo escucharon Gaara, Neji y Sasuke, mientras la rubia no se movía y maldecía a su amiga en su mente.

Después Sakura se apartó, saliendo del agarre, escondiendo la varita y diciendo.- solo les diré que estoy bien, que no se preocupen y que no los voy a ver en mucho tiempo, y Gaara ¿puedes darme lo que te encargue?.- dicho lo ultimo estiro la mano.

Ah..claro.- Gaara no podía estar más piel de gallina, todas las miradas estaban posadas en el, si no fuera por su orgullo y su imagen, de seguro ahora estaría tiritando.- ten.- mientras le tiraba un frasco.

Gracias, ahora Adiós!.- dijo Sakura dispuesta a desaparecer, pero sin contar que una voz la iba a detener.

¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS FRENTUDA!.- Ino estaba tan furiosa que pudo mover sus músculos libremente, saliendo del agarre.- estas ¡ME LAS PAGAS!.- dijo en tono amenazante, poniendo nerviosa a la ojijade.

Ino… (que miedo),¡MEJOR AQUÍ CORRIÓ QUE AQUÍ MURIÓ!.- se puso a saltar como frenética por la aldea tratando de perder de vista a sus compañeros.

¡EY FRENTUDA NO HE ACABADO CONTIGO!.- Ino y los demás se pusieron a saltar tras la pelirrosa (n/a: que cómica la escena).

Wau, se la van a cobrar contigo si no la atrapan.- dijo Temari acercándose a su hermano.

Claro que si.- dijo Kankuro guardando margen hacia Gaara.

Mm.….me temo que sí, pero lo que más me va a doler será el golpe Tsunade me dará por dejar que se enteren.- dijo Gaara, con voz cortante y tétrica, pero en su mente se imaginaba su propio funeral.- Ahhh.- suspiro para después volver a su trabajo.

------------------------------------------

Sakura detente!.- un rubio hiperactivo intentaba alcanzar a su amiga, pero esta había puesto un hechizo con chacra para poder ir más rápido, pero claro eso no era competencia para nuestro querido Uchiha…y también para Lee.

¡MI BELLA FLOR DE CEREZO, DETENTE!.- grito Lee, como podía, esta persecución les tomaría todo el día.

¡HARUNO, SERÁ MEJOR QUE PARES, AHORA!.- el uchiha casi la alcanzaba, sorprendido de su velocidad, pero esto de la persecución, a era el colmo, logrando superar su paciencia.

Sakura estaba apuntó de llorar y parar, por el furioso y estruendoso gritó que salió de su amado Sasuke y también por la frialdad con la que dijo su apellido, pero siempre pensaba: "_no puedo, necesito llegar a Hogwarts y nadie, ni siquiera Sasuke me podrá detener".-_avanzando más rápido, logrando una gran distancia entre los demás y ella.

De verdad como odiaba esto, pero si quería volver debía huir, Sakura se fue a un callejón y cuando iba a ir al mundo mágico, sintió un dolor en la nuca, giró solo para encontrarse con una sombra, antes de perder el conocimiento.

--------------------------------

¡AAAAAAAAAAA!, a que hora piensa llegar Sakura, tengo hambre.- dijo Ron buscando con la mirada a la pelirrosa.

Primero Ron, tu siempre tienes hambre y segundo, Sakura pronto llegará.- dijo Hermione esperando pacientemente.

Estoy preocupado, Sakura incluso es más puntual que tú, me extraña que se tarde tanto.- dijo Harry, que ya tenía deje de tristeza.

¿Qué tal si la vamos a buscar al caldero Chorreante?, de seguro se quedó dormida.- mencionó Ginny.

Buena idea.- así todos se fueron hasta el Caldero, pero para su mala suerte, les dijeron que Sakura había salido en la mañana y que aún no había vuelto.

Estoy preocupada.- dijo ahora Hermione.

Les tengo una idea.- para su sorpresa fue Ron.- primero comemos y segundo la buscamos.

Buen intento Ronald.- dijo la Sra. Weasley que estaba roja de furia, podía aceptar un error de parte de su esposo, podía aceptar las travesuras de su hijos, pero no podía aceptar el que alguien rechazara su comida o invitaciones (n/a: Adiós a Sakura, Inner: (cantando) es hora de decir, decir Adiós, decir Adiós!!).

Tengo una idea.- dijo Harry.

¿Qué idea Harry, Cariño?.- dijo Molly muy amable, mientras que Ron la miraba de reojo.

Y a mi me retas.- murmuro recibiendo un golpe, cortesía de Hermione.

Que tal, si ustedes almuerzan y yo la voy a buscar, después de todo, conozco lo suficiente del mundo muggle como para saber donde encontrarla, además como somos mayor de edad, podemos usar magia fuera de Hogwarts.- Agregó Harry, viendo que el Sr. Weasley iba a replicar.

¡VES MAMÁ!, ¡TE DIJE QUE YA PODIAMOS USAR MAGIA!.- dijo Ron, infantilmente, mientras apuntaba con le dedo a su madre.

ESTA BIEN RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE CALLES, OH YO LO HARE POR TI.- y en fracción de segundo, Ron estaba con la boca cerrada, las manos en la espalda y con los ojos temerosos.

Así esta mejor.- susurro Ginny para sí.

Bueno, Harry, Cielo, ve a buscar a Sakura, nosotros iremos a almorzar y les guardaremos algo.- dijo Molly mostrando una sonrisa amable.

Gracias, ahora me voy a desaparecer, ¡Adiós!.- en ese momento Harry desparece, queriendo aparecer en donde se encontraba Sakura (n/a: se va a demorar, por que es un largo camino).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se levantó muy cansada, le dolía la cabeza, fue en ese entonces que recordó todo, intento levantarse y vio que estaba amarrada con unas cuerdas que poseían chacra.-Menuda manera de tratar a una amiga.- pensó la chica, una vez pudo abrir bien los ojos, pudo divisar a sus compañeros al final de la habitación.

Al fin, despertaste Sakura-chan!.- dijo Naruto acercándose con una sonrisa, pero siendo detenido por Ino.

Frentuda, hora de que expliques las cosas.- dijo Ino, lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara Sakura.

"Genial, la explicación de mi vida".- pensó la chica, mientras veía que todos posaban sus miradas en ella, excepto Sasuke.- "y ese que se trae, bueno la mirada de Ino, da miedo, esto va hacer una larga explicación".- mientras Sakura recordaba, como ella también pedía explicaciones.

-------------------Flash Back---------------------------

_Sakura había recibido una carta, en el que decían que había sido inscrita en un colegio llamado Hogwarts, un colegio de magia y hechicería, ¿hechicería?, pensó la chica, en ese mismo momento apareció un hombre de barba blanca, cuyo largo llegaba hasta las caderas._

_Hola Sakura.- dijo el hombre amablemente._

_Qui-quie-quien es usted?.- dijo Sakura muy asustada, por la aparición del extraño hombre.- que hace aquí?._

_Yo me llamo Albus Dumbledor, Sakura, soy el director del colegio Hogwarts, supongo que ya recibiste tu carta, ¿no es así?.- dijo Dumbledor mostrando una sonrisa._

_Si, me podría explicar que es eso.- Sakura, de alguna forma ya le había tomado confianza al extraño._

_Si, no hay problema, sígueme.- después de eso los dos desaparecieron llegando a un hermoso castillo, muy grande._

_Que es esto?.- pregunto Sakura admirando la belleza que la rodeaba._

_Esto, mi querida Sakura, es Hogwarts.- y juntos se fueron hacia el castillo._

_Sakura pudo ver muchas cosas, las diferentes puertas, los escalones falsos (por los cuales casi se cae), los terrenos del castillo, conoció el Gran Comedor y todo lo que estaba en Hogwarts._

_Una vez todo terminó, Dumbledor guió a Sakura a su despacho, de verdad un lugar impresionante.- pensó Sakura, y como no: estanterías por todos lados, una especie de fuente en un rincón y algo parecido a un pájaro rojo, de verdad, Sakura estaba maravillada._

_Creo que tienes muchas dudas, así que puedes empezar a preguntar.- dijo Dumbledor observando con una sonrisa a la pequeña._

_¿Qué es eso de un colegio de magia y Hechicería?.- pregunto enseguida la pequeña pelirrosada._

_Bueno, Hogwarts solo acoge a niños que tienen, como decirlo, un don, la gente que tiene algún don mágico, es la gente que puede ingresar a Hogwarts.- dijo este mientras se sentaba en una silla._

_Pero yo no tengo ningún don, soy solo una chica con una gran frente.- dijo esto bajando la cabeza._

_Dime Sakura, ¿Qué pasaba cuando te enojabas?.- preguntó Dumbledor, mas como afirmación que como pregunta._

_Se rompía algo y todos me echaban la culpa a mi.-dicho esto a la pelirrosa se le ilumino la cara.- HICE MAGIA!._

_Je je, mejor dicho provocaste magia, pero esta bien, ¿lo ves?, si tienes un don y uno muy bueno.- dijo Albus con una gran sonrisa.- Sakura, dime, ¿Qué sabes de tus padres?._

_Que fueron asesinados por ninjas.- dijo Sakura con mirada al frente pero triste._

_Ya veo.- Dumbledor paró un momento para suspirar y decir.- Sakura, creo que te tengo que decir algo._

_¿Qué?.- Sakura había estado jugando con el pájaro rojo._

_Bueno, tus padres, no fueron asesinados por un ninja, pero si fueron asesinados por un mago….un mago oscuro.- la pelirrosa se quedó estática, y por un momento, Dumbledor juró que se desmayaría.- pero no te preocupes, ellos te quisieron y mucho.- dijo el anciano mientras observaba una vieja foto.- ten, Sakura.- entregándole la foto._

_Sakura la vio un poco y no podía dejar de sorprenderse, las personas que estaban ahí eran casi la replica de ella misma.-¿Quiénes son?.- preguntó con curiosidad._

_Tus padres.- respondió Dumbledor.- ellos eran unos grandes estudiantes de Hogwarts y estoy seguro que tú también lo serás._

_Sakura seguía mirando la foto, su madre era pelirrosada, pero tenía ojos color celestes y su padre muy apuesto por lo que pudo ver, tenía los ojos color jade, juntos hacían una gran pareja e incluso, podía ver que estaban muy felices, como le hubiera gustado conocerlos, pero en fin, la vida no quería que fuera así y tenía que aceptarlo, y solo para cambiar el tema dijo.-¿Cómo se llama el ave?._

_Se llama Fawkes, es un fénix.- dijo Dumbledor entendiendo el mensaje._

_¿Fénix?, creí que no existían.- dijo Sakura, pensando que ya nada podía sorprenderla._

_Existen, como también los unicornios, los centauros, los gigantes y miles de criaturas más.- decidido, ya nada podía sorprenderla._

_Genial, Mm., señor…- pero fue interrumpida._

_Llámame Dumbledor o Director, como quieras.- dijo este con una sonrisa._

_Bueno, director….¿cuando empieza el curso?.- estaba muy entusiasmada, otro mundo, otra vida, podía empezar de nuevo, sin que nadie la molestara, con amigos, con…_

_En 4 años más.- se derrumbaron todas sus ilusiones._

_Pero…¿Cómo me dan una carta ahora, si es para 4 años después?.- estaba muy decepcionada. _

_Bueno, la mayoría de los niños de tu edad, aún no recibe sus cartas, hasta dentro de 4 años, pero como tú desconocías totalmente este mundo, teníamos la obligación de enseñarte como es, que pasa y como se vive.- explicó._

_Ahhh y por ultimo, ¿podría yo..…?.- fue interrumpida por nuestro amable director._

_Si puedes quedarte con la foto.- súbitamente la niña lo abrazo, si definitivamente sería una larga espera, pero valdría la pena._

_------------------------------_

_Después de eso, espere pacientemente los 4 años, ingrese a Hogwarts, conocí a personas, que con el tiempo se volvieron amigos y que con el tiempo me han ayudado a superar los diferentes obstáculos que se me mostraron, claro que unos mas grandes que otros, pero no importa, pase mis años en Hogwarts y después volvía a la academia de Konoha y así, hasta que ciertas personas me amarraron a una silla e interfirieron con mi curso de magia_.- recordó Sakura, formando una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible.

¡Mi bella flor de cerezo, reacciona!.- grito Lee.

¿eh?.- definitivamente estaba en otro mundo, para ser sincera, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que sus amigos le decían.

S-sakura e-estas b-bien?, t-te noto distraída.- dijo Hinata observando a la chica con preocupación.

Si estoy bien, Hinata y ahora…¿Qué quieren que les explique?.- definitivamente no estaba para dar explicaciones, pero contando que afuera era de noche, Sakura prefería quedarse con sus amigos, mejor, esperar para su funeral.

¿Por qué escapas? y ¿Dónde estabas?.- pregunto Ino, mirando a Sakura ojos asesinos, como si las miradas matasen.

Escapo, porque se que no me van a dejar irme y fui a un lugar que no te interesa Ino-cerda.- dijo Sakura aburrimiento.-"Un largo día".- pensó la chica.

¡¿QUE TE CREES, FRENTUDA DE CUARTA?!.- grito Ino.

Pero que problemáticas son las mujeres.- dijo Shikamaru mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Temari.

Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no nos quieres decir?- pregunto Naruto mientras aguantaba las ganas de comer (n/a: tipo Chouji).

Mientras, Kiba veía a Akamaru que al estar cerca de Sakura se quedo tranquilo, pero de todas formas sentía esa aura maligna y esplendorosa que salía de ella, Lee prestaba atención, pero estaba más concentrado pensando en Gai-sensei (n/a: que se busque novia ¬.¬), Shino miraba a sus insectos, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara veían desde la lejanía la situación, Chouji estaba comiendo (n/a: que sorpresa) y Sasuke solo veía la escena.

Porque no puedo.- l_es hubiera dicho desde hace tiempo, pero no me lo permiten_.- pensó Sakura, tratando de sacar la varita.

Tenten rompe las cuerdas.- dijo Neji, mientras observaba detenidamente a Sakura, algo no le gustaba de ella.

"_Creo que deje que mi magia fluyera demasiado, Neji me estaba observando, quizá se dio cuenta"_.- pensó la pelirrosa mientras intentaba ocultar la magia.

Una vez Tenten rompió las cuerdas, todo fue silencio, nadie sabía como empezar, y como no, primero buscan a una compañera, después persiguen a esa compañera, la amarran y después la liberan (n/a: crudo día).

Sakura….- Naruto intentaba sentir un ambiente de confianza, para hablar a gusto, pero todo esto se volvía imposible.

Ah.- suspiro Sakura, no le quedaba remedio.- aunque les explicara lo que pasa, no me creerían, es mas, se reirían de mí.

Pues intenta explicarlo.- dijo Sasuke, mientras alzaba la mirada y la fijaba en la pelirrosa.

"_Que les digo, pero, ¡ay, NO!.."_.- la pelirrosa acababa de sentir el poseedor de otra varita, o sea, malas noticias.

En medio de la habitación tenue, pero con iluminación apareció un chico, cuya edad era de 17 años, tenía pelo azabache, era alto y tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda.

¿Sakura?.- preguntó el chico mirando a la chica.

¿Harry?.- definitivamente las cosas no podrían estar peor.-Hola a mi funeral.- dijo la chica con una mueca de dolor, ahora si estaba muerta.

**Que capitulo más largo!!, y eso que lo empecé ayer!, ¿si definitivamente escribir 8 paginas de Word, valen la pena, para tener más reviews?, lo hare más seguido.**

**Bueno otro capitulo terminado, antes de mis vacaciones, si se enredan O.o, no hay problema, pero ahora conocieron que pasó después de que Sakura conociera Hogwarts, ahora las preguntas son: **

**¿Qué pasara con Sakura?, **

**¿Sus amigos se enteraran de todo?**

**¿Qué hará Harry?.**

**Gracias por leer mi fic : ), dejen reviews, ahora si, Chauu!.**

**Saludos especiales a: sakura-leon y ****Pinguina Uchiha.**

**Se despide:**

**Nubesparky.**


	7. ¿Ya paso?

Capitulo VI: ¿Ya paso?

**Bueno, bueno, antes de que empiece la historia quiero aclarar que cuando escribo con **_cursiva es cuando escribo cosas del pasado, cosas que piensan o algo que susurran_, cuando escribo normal, son los diálogos y las acciones y cuando escribo en** negrita, o son comentarios míos al principio o final de la historia o es cuando la inner de Sakura habla.**

**Ahora; que **empiece** la historia!!!!**

"_Que les digo, pero, ¡ay, NO!..".- la pelirrosa acababa de sentir el poseedor de otra varita, o sea, malas noticias._

_En medio de la habitación tenue, pero con iluminación apareció un chico, cuya edad era de 17 años, tenía pelo azabache, era alto y tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda._

_¿Sakura?.- preguntó el chico mirando a la chica._

_¿Harry?.- definitivamente las cosas no podrían estar peor.-Hola a mi funeral.- dijo la chica con una mueca de dolor, ahora si estaba muerta._

Sakura estaba temblando, ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado esta escena?, ¿Cuántas veces pensó en lo que pasaría?, ¿Cuántas veces vio, el miedo que le provocaba?, si bien, Sakura tenía todo pensado, no servirían de nada sus planes. El temor la estaba cegando, no podía explicar lo que pasaba, ni siquiera era capaz de mirar lo que pasaba, se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, esperando salir del embrollo, pero nada, no había solución.

La habitación estaba en silencio, todos los de Konoha y los de la Arena, no entendían nada, es mas, preguntas como estas, se arremolinaban en sus cabezas: _¿Quién era ese chico?, ¿De donde conoce a Sakura?, ¿Que esta pasando? y ¿Por qué nadie explica nada?. _

Harry mientras, sabía que algo estaba mal, si bien, Sakura había metido la pata, Harry la hundió más. Harry se encontraba mirando a Sakura y después al resto y viceversa.

_No debí haber venido.-_ pensó el de mirada esmeralda, mientras miraba de un lado a otro, como si fuera un partido de tenis.

Sakura…¿Quién es?, parece que te conoce.- dijo Naruto ignorando todo lo sucedido, lo único que pensaba, era en un humeante plato de ramen.

Ah..¡SI!,…eh…chicos él es Harry, Harry ellos son mis amigos de Konoha de los cuales hable mientras íbamos a…- la pelirrosa tenía la oportunidad perfecta para escapar con una buena excusa, así con el primer elemento que se le vino, dijo.- la aldea de las olas (n/a: ni idea si existe).

Y ¿para que?, si se puede saber.- dijo Neji entrando en la conversación.

Pues de misión.- Sakura contestaba a las preguntas, mas en su mente, estaba teniendo una conversación con Harry, ¿Cómo podía pasarle esto?, en fin, ahora solo quería irse.- ¿Qué Tsunade-sama, no les dijo?.- de eso quería enterarse, para tomar una decisión, dejarla vivir o…

No.- darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa, si, definitivamente sería la segunda opción.

¿A no?.- pregunto haciéndose la extrañada la ojijade.- _Mi funeral será después del suyo, Tsunade-sama, yo misma me encargare de eso_.- pensaba la pelirrosa, con furia contenida, mientras pensaba en las distintas formas del sufrimiento de su maestra, claro, sin contar que su maestra, es más fuerte que ella.

¿Si?, pues ahora personalmente les digo, que estoy de misión, una misión de la que nadie se tenía que enterar.- dijo lo último en un susurro perfectamente audible.

¿Y porque nadie se tiene que enterar?.- resonó la voz fría y seca de Sasuke, en toda la habitación, provocando que Harry y Sakura, se acordaran de Snape.

Pues, porque esa información se podría..- ahora Sakura estaba en problemas, mientras su inner decía cosas como.-** ¿Porque diablos Sasuke debía ser tan astuto?.**

Infiltrar.- ahora Harry también estaba en la conversación, después de que Sakura le explicara desesperadamente todo, ahora si podía meterse.- esa información se podía infiltrar provocando que aldeas enemigas se enteraran, logrando así, un peligro para la misión.- si definitivamente, Harry, sabía mentir.

_¡Gracias Harry!.-_pensaba Sakura, mientras su inner gritaba.-**¡VIVA HARRY!, ¡VIVA!.**

¿Es por eso que Tsunade le dijo a Sasuke que te fuiste de misión con Kakashi?, ¿fue idea de las dos?.- dijo Tenten, mientras jugaba con un kunai en su mano.

Si..ahora si me disculpan, ¿Podría continuar con mi misión?, la están retrasando.- Sakura estaba segura, de que la culpa no la dejaría dormir.- ¿Pueden?.

Claro, pero ya que hicimos un viaje tan largo, podríamos acompañarlos, ¿no les parece?.- dijo Neji, atajando a Sakura.

Eh….eso lo tenemos que discutir.- dijo Harry, ahora si, Sakura estaba en problemas, él no podía ayudarla.

Si eso.- dijo Sakura con voz dulce y calmada, mientras que por dentro, estaba histérica y desesperada, es mas, amenazaba con llorar.- Harry ven un poco.

Harry se acerco a la chica y empezaron a discutir.

No de verías haber venido.- le dijo la chica con los nervios a puntos de estallar.

Lo siento, pero la madre de Ron, estaba muy preocupada por ti, pero podría jurar que por dentro quería matarte.- dijo el azabache mientras miraba a su compañera.

Ni me lo digas, ahora el problema es este, ¿Qué les digo?.- la chica si bien estaba nerviosa, la noticia de Harry, no ayudo, ahora si, estaba en problemas.

Bueno, verás, se que el ministerio lo prohíbe, pero de verías decirles la verdad, ya sabes,… que eres una bruja.- dijo Harry dudando un poco.

Excelente idea, al problema, es que ya rompí una regla del ministerio, hice magia frente a ellos, y creo que alguien me escucho.- dijo con nerviosismo y preocupación la pelirrosa.

¡¿Qué hiciste, QUE?!.- Harry elevo tanto la voz, que se escucho por toda la sala, logrando que los demás se pusieran más atentos a la conversación, mientras que Naruto (Inner: que es un metiche de primera), levanto más lo oreja y empezaba a acercarse más y más.

Baja la voz, ¿quieres?, si se que hice mal, el problema es que pronto recibiré mi vociferador, como a ti, cuando hiciste el Patronum, frente a tu primo, y si no nos vamos pronto, llegara hasta aquí y dudo que ellos estén acostumbrados a recibir cartas que hablen, para después explotar.- dijo la chica, mientras sentía varias miradas posadas en su nuca.

Bueno, de todas formas el Ministerio, Hogwarts y todos, saben que nosotros no respetamos mucho las reglas.- dijo Harry, sintiendo como la sangre empezaba a helarse, algo le decía que tenía muchas miradas sobre él.- Pero igual no se me ocurre nada, no podemos llegar e irnos a sí nada más.

Lo se, lo se…. ¡ya se!.- la ampolleta se le prendió a Sakura.- haremos que vamos de misión, mientras que en un momento de descuido po….no espera, Neji podría saber que nos escapamos, Mm.….ahí Sasuke nos podría seguir.- Sakura tenía muchas ideas, pero todas se venían arruinadas por sus amigos.-no, no se me ocurre nada.

Explícales.- dijo Harry pensativo.- diles la verdad, diles que eres una bruja y fin.

Si claro y después, nos ponemos a jugar quidditch, por favor, se, perfectamente que se empezarían a reír.

Ah intentarlo.- Harry se dispuso a enderezarse y voltio hacía los demás.- Bueno, creo que tenemos que explicarles algo.

Ya era hora.- dijeron Shikamaru, mientras los demás que estaban viéndolos, les ponían atención y Sasuke dirigía la mirada a la pelirrosa.

Todos observaban detenidamente a los 2 chicos, pero si veían bien, no eran todos, Gaara se encontraba escuchando lo que pasaba, pero sus ojos estaban posados en una sobre color escarlata que iba dirigida a Sakura.

_¿Cómo llego esto, aquí?_.- pensó al chico mientras la dejaba a un lado, él también quería escuchar la explicación tan deseada.

Bueno, lo que quiere decir, Harry, es que tenemos que decirles, en donde he estado y la verdad es que..- dijo Sakura mirando como algo que echaba humo, estaba en la habitación.- yo no me he encontrado de misión o algo parecido, con Harry, no vamos a ir a la Aldea de las Olas, ni nada parecido.

La verdad.- siguió Harry, fijándose también en el objeto que hecha humo y que ahora estaba saltando, aparentando que iba a explotar.- es que nosotros estábamos en Londres, en un colegio, donde nos enseñan cosas que ni se imaginan, y ya que es nuestro ultimo año ahí, pues la hokage Tsunade, le dio permiso a Sakura para quedarse.

Si, y la razón, de la que decimos que ese colegio es tan especial, es por que es un colegio que acepta solo a…- en ese momento, con asombro, todos miraban como un sobre escarlata, tomo la forma de una especie de boca, la cual se puso frente a Sakura, para sorpresa de todos, empezó a hablar con vos fuerte y estridente:

_Querida señorita Haruno:_

_Nos han informado de que ha realizado varios hechizos en una zona habitada por muggles y en presencia de varios muggles._

_La gravedad de esta infracción del Decreto para la Prudente Limitación de la Magia en Menores de Edad, habría ocasionado su expulsión del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ocasionando también el rompimiento de su varita._

_Pero debido, al permiso especial que se le ha otorgado, gracias a su situación, esto solo la llevara a una advertencia de parte del Ministerio, tomando en cuenta que si esta situación se repitiera, las consecuencias serían las anteriormente señaladas._

_El ministro, Cornelius Fudge, solicita, una entrevista con usted el día 17 de octubre a las 9.00 horas, para hablar de un tema confidencial, que será tratado en la audiencia, además que le indica, que debería comportarse como la bruja que es y seguir cumpliendo las normas que se le imponen, de modo que mas le vale que empiece a controlar su magia_

_Con mis mejores deseos._

_Atentamente-_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Departamento contra el Uso_

_Indebido de la Magia_

_Ministerio de la Magia_

Una vez, terminó de decir esto, la carta y el sobre, empezaron a romperse, hasta quedar solo unos diminutos pedazos, mientras que todos se quedaron con la impresión, de que la carta continuaba y que pronto sufrirían un dolor de oído espantoso.

……solo acepta a personas con poderes mágicos, o sea, brujas y magos.- terminó de decir Sakura como si no hubiera habido interrupciones, mientras daba por cerrada la explicación.- al parecer la vociferadora, explicó a donde estuve, quien soy y que hago.

Todos estaban pasmados de la impresión, si bien no creían en la magia, ahora lo hacían, si no, ¿Cómo explicar eso?.

Bueno, ya que todo esta dicho, me presento formalmente, soy Harry Potter, soy un gran amigo de Sakura, estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts.- dijo Harry, mientras hacía una leve inclinación para observar al resto.

B-b-bien…pues…..jajajajajajajjaja.- Naruto empezó a reírse, tanto, que incluso no pudo mantenerse de pie.

La situación de los otros no era diferente, si bien, la impresión de la carta, los había sorprendido, ahora solo querían reír.

Algo me dice, que no nos creen.- dijo Harry, mientras fijaba la vista en Sakura.

¿Eso crees?.- la pelirrosa, no podía tener más vergüenza de sus compañeros, tenían la evidencia en una carta y en palabras y ellos creían que es una broma.- muy bien, ya que todos piensan que es una broma, ¿Qué tal si les mostramos, con Harry, que la magia es real?.

Inténtalo.- la reto Ino, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír.- JAJAJAJA.- no resistió mucho.- por favor, Sakura, ¿de verás crees, en la magia?, por favor, son solo patrañas, además, tu no eres una bruja ni nada.

¿Listo?.- Sakura, podía dejar que se burlen todo lo que quieran de ella, pero que se burlen de la magia y digan que es mentira, no lo permitiría, así que con un movimiento de varita, dijo.- "Wingardium Leviosa".

En eso Ino, se puso de cabeza, casi podía tocar el techo, mientras los demás se quedaron mirándola fijo, para después posar sus miradas en Sakura y poder observar a una varita de unos 44cm, de color café, rojizo, de verdad, ahora si creían en la magia.

S-s-sakura…¿es verdad?.- pregunto Naruto que dejó de reír al ver a Ino en el techo, al parecer, un incomodo y tenso silencio se había puesto en el ambiente, siendo roto, por el mismo rubio.- ¡Dattebayo!, eso es lo mejor que halla visto, ¿ crees que puedes hacer aparecer un plato de ramen?.

Claro, Harry, ¿quieres hacer el honor?.- preguntó la chica mientras miraba a Ino y empezaba a ponerla afuera de la ventana.

Será un placer.- Harry levanto su varita y la apuntó en el rubio, hizo un pequeño movimiento y enseguida se pudo apreciar un plato de ramen en las piernas de Naruto.

Gracias.- dijo este, mientras empezaba a comer a todo lo que daba, 2 minutos después, ya se lo había acabado.-Mm.

Increíble.- murmuró Shikamaru, que aparto su vista de Temari y empezó a enfocarla en Harry y Sakura.

Si y no has visto nada aún.- dijo Sakura, mientras dejaba a Ino en el suelo de la habitación después de lograr que hiciera unas cuantas vueltas en el aire.- ¿y que les parece a ustedes?.

Chouji, si bien, presto atención, seguía comiendo, Tenten miraba a Sakura con la boca abierta, pero después puso una sonrisa nerviosa, Kiba, seguía mirando a Akamaru y a la vez este tenía fijo su mirada en Sakura, Sasuke, observaba a Sakura, como si nunca la hubiera visto, Shino, ya sabía, el por que sus insectos sentían el peligro, y los demás, pues simplemente miraban la escena, curiosos y ansiosos de ver más.

Así que es ese, el poder que había sentido, durante todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Neji, que miraba, ya con seguridad a la chica.

Si, digamos, que mi magia, es algo diferente a la de los demás.- respondió Sakura, que observaba a Ino, que estaba jadeando y estaba un poco mareada.- es buena, pero a la ves mala, eso es lo que viste, ¿no?.

Si, así que, explícate.- dijo Neji, sin rodeos, le interesaba mucho ese tema.

Bueno, verás, es un tema muy complicado, Mm.… no podrían entenderlo, haber….¡ya se!, miren, al igual que Sasuke, digamos que me sellaron, de modo que mi energía se volvió negativa, al igual que positiva.- dijo Sakura apartando la mirada de Ino y dirigiéndola hacia Harry, que le decía que hizo lo correcto.- es un tanto complicado.

Y..¿Quien te sello?.- pregunto Sasuke, ahora si estaba interesado, ¿un sello en Sakura?, esto si quería saberlo.

………- Sakura quedó con la mirada fija en el suelo, camino hacia un costado y se agacho, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Sasuke, simplemente se dedico a mirar al suelo, para después levantar algo.- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.

¿Ah?.- los demás miraron hacia una esquina de la habitación y pudieron ver a Sakura, afirmando una pequeña lechuza de color café, grisácea, con ojos amarillos, como el sol y de aspecto muy inocente.

Chicos, ella es mi lechuza Hanriesk.- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba mejor a la pequeña lechuza y la mostraba mejor, mientras acariciaba su pecho.- al parecer, fue ella, quien me trajo la vociferadora, de seguro, se tropezó al dejar la carta y se cayo.

¿Q-q-que e-es u-una v-v-voci-vociferadora?.- pregunto Hinata, mientras miraba al pequeño animal con ternura.

Lo peor que te puede pasar en la vida.- dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la lechuza y empezaba a acariciarle la cabeza.- es una carta, con un hechizo puesto, de forma que aunque tu no la abras, se abrirá sola y empezará a hablar con la voz de la persona que la envió, una vez terminé, se destruye.

Si, la peor carta vociferadora que he oído, es la que recibió Ron, en segundo año.- recordó Sakura, mientras a ella y Harry, se le pusieron los pelos de punta, al recordar la carta.- En fin, ahora que saben que soy una bruja, que hago magia y que voy a un colegio de magia, ¿Qué piensan hacer?.

Pues……- nadie pensó en eso, y ¿Cómo?, no sabían nada de eso, pero de todas formas, conocían a Sakura lo suficiente, para saber que ha dicho la verdad, que solo quiere su bien y que no les hará nada malo.

Supongo, que tendrán que regresar a Konoha.- les dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a los chicos sentados y parados al lado de un sofá.- no podrían quedarse aquí, además nosotros deberíamos irnos.

Bueno, pues creo que tienes razón.- dijo Tenten mientras miraba directamente el kunai, con el que hace rato estaba jugando.

Eh, disculpen.- dijo Gaara, logrando que todas las miradas se posaran en él.- bueno, ya que es un largo camino, creo que lo correcto sería que se quedaran, aquí esta noche y partieran mañana en la mañana, también va para ustedes.- dijo lo ultimo refiriéndose a Harry y Sakura.

Bueno, no suena mal.- dijo Sakura, mientras le dirigía una mirada suplicante y tierna a Harry, lo cual hizo que ha Sasuke, le hirviera la sangre por dentro.- ¿Si?.

Esta bien.- 1-0 a favor de Sakura, lo encantos de la Haruno, funcionaron en el Potter, así que esta noche se quedarían en el mundo normal.

Perfecto, pues…Temari, Kankuro, pueden preparar sus habitaciones.- dijo Gaara más como una orden, que una petición.

Ah, vamos Kankuro, Adiós Shikamaru!.- dijo Temari, mientras se ponía a un lado de Shikamaru y le daba un beso en la mejilla, provocando que Ino, se pusiera roja de furia.

Ah…- Kankuro no iba a reclamar, le tenía demasiado respeto a Gaara, pero al ver el acto de su hermana, le dirigió una mirada asesina al Nara.

Una vez estos salieron, los otros no tardaron en seguirlos, al parecer, dormirían en una habitación todos lo hombres y en otra todas las mujeres, pero antes, todos hablaban entre sí.

¿Así que, la rama que sujetabas, se llama varita y sirve para que hagas..?.- pregunto Kiba a Sakura.

Para que haga magia, pero para eso también necesitó tener un hechizo que hacer, no sirve de nada la varita sin un hechizo.- le explicó la ojijade al chico perro.

¿Cómo el que le hiciste a Ino?.- dijo el Uzumaki mirando a Sakura, mientras saltaba a su lado, muy emocionado.

Si.- dijo simplemente la chica.

¿Y que puedes hacer, con la magia?.- pregunto Shino a Harry, que le miró algo extrañado.

Pues, sirve, para muchas cosas, levitar, desaparecer cosas, sanar, en realidad, puede desde hacer aparecer algo hasta….-pero Harry nunca termino la frase, por que otra persona lo hizo por él.

….provocar la muerte.- terminó Sakura, mientras bajaba la cabeza deprimida, gesto, que no paso desapercibido para el grupo, que al sacar la vista de la chica y dirigirla a Harry, vieron que este miraba con tristeza a su amiga, para su sorpresa, Sakura siguió hablando.- si…hasta provocar la muerte, tal y como lo hizo un mago tenebroso, acabando con todo un pueblo, entre ellos, acabando con mis padres….- la voz de la chica se quebró un poco al decir la ultima palabra, unas cuantas lagrimas solitarias caían, adornando su cara, mientras Sakura sentía que ya no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en el estomago, mientras seguía caminando, el resto la veía con pesar.

Al igual que con mis padres.- dijo Harry, cuando notó un ambiente muy deprimido.- si, con Sakura nos conocimos en el orfanato, desde entonces, siempre hemos sido muy unidos, hasta que se fue a Konoha, por….y nos separamos.- Harry no pudo decir el por que, pero mientras decía todo esto, se abrió paso entre el grupo, hasta llegar hasta Sakura, abrazándola por el lado, mientras seguían caminando.

El Uchiha miraba ahora más que nunca a la pelirrosa, no entendía, como Sakura, después de haber perdido a sus padres, siguió sonriendo, pero claro, vio una diferencia, Sakura después de perder a sus padres, no se cerro al mundo, si no, que se abrió, en cambio él, se cerro a todo aquel que pudiera darle cariño, abriendo su corazón solo a la venganza y al poder.

Sin embargo el Uchiha, miraba a la Haruno, aunque nadie lo notara, triste y melancólico, después de todo, si había alguien que conocía su sufrimiento.

Naruto, al darse cuenta de que Sakura empezó a llorar, no evito ponerse triste el también, por decirlo, perdió a sus padres, aun que nunca los conoció, pero después de todo lo supero, pero si algo nunca soporto, era ver a Sakura llorar.

Vamos…Sakura-chan…piénsalo bien….si no hubiera pasado eso, nunca nos hubieras conocido a nosotros,- dijo Naruto, poniendo una son risa, al ver que la chica subía la mirada.

O a mí.- dijo Harry, haciendo que la mirada de la chica se volteara hacia él, logrando que le sonriera, mientras que el Uchiha, que miraba antes a la Haruno con ternura, ahora miraba al Potter, con furia.

Gracias.- susurro la chica, mientras miraba al frente y veía que ya llegaron a sus habitaciones.

Bueno, Buenas noches!.- dijo Naruto mientras entraba seguido de los chicos, que simplemente hicieron gestos de despedida.

Buenas noches.-dijeron las chicas, menos Sakura, que se quedó junto a Harry, a esperar que todos se fueran.

Sasuke que era el ultimo en entrar, a la pieza, vio a la pareja con malos ojos, (n/a: ¡que lindo!, nuestro querido Sasuke Uchiha, estaba celoso imagínenselo n.n.), para después entrar a la habitación, pero claro, no a dormir, si no a espiar (n/a: si saben que es un ninja, de ven saber que tiene una estrategia).

Bueno.- dijo Sakura, una vez que todos entraron (n/a: casi todos).- al parecer, mañana nos iremos de acá.

Si,….¿crees que extrañaras a tus amigos, mientras estamos en Hogwarts?.- preguntó Harry, conociendo la respuesta.

Claro que si, pero, bueno, quizá no tanto.- dijo Sakura con una enigmática sonrisa.- quizá no tenga que despedirme de ellos.

¿Qué quieres hacer, exactamente?.- Harry, trataba de entrar en la mente de su amiga, para ver que tramaba.

Ni intentes usar legeremancia conmigo, por que te ira muy mal, mi nivel de oclumancia, es muy alto, además, pronto veras mis planes, pero ahora no.- dijo Sakura mientras entraba a su habitación.- ¡Buenas noches!.

Buenas noches.- logro decir Harry, mientras miraba la puerta, por la que su amiga se había ido, después, se dispuso a entrar a su pieza.- así que planes, eh, ¿Qué planeas ahora Sakura?.- dicho esto, entro.

El Uchiha salió de su escondite, ahora solo tenía 3 dudas: ¿Qué eras legeremancia?, ¿Qué era Oclumancia? y ¿Qué planea Sakura?.- Sasuke no sabía nada de esto, pero algo le decía, que el plan de Sakura, lo iban a involucrar a Naruto y a él, definitivamente, tenía mucho que investigar, pero ahora no, así que con un movimiento ninja, se dirigió hacia su cama, claro que encubierto, Harry aún lo podía ver, algo le decía, que mañana sería un gran día.

-------------------------------------------

Sakura, estaba hacia mucho en la cama, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, cuando miraba a su alrededor, miraba que todas sus compañeras estaban dormidas, ahora lo único, en que podía pensar, era en que todo ya pasó, no podían esperarle más sorpresas, claro, que eso no impedía que le diera más sorpresas a sus compañeros.

¿Qué tal, le parecerá a Dumbledor, unos estudiantes nuevos?.- se preguntó la ojijade, para después hablar con su querido director, a través de la mente y finalmente, tras no conciliar el sueño, decidió levantarse, sin hacer mucho ruido.- creo que un rato en el techo, hará que me de sueño.- dicho esto, salió por la ventana y empezó a trepar por la torre, hasta llegar al techo, ahí se encontró con un paisaje maravilloso, las luces de la aldea, estaban apagadas y se podía apreciar, así, la aldea en su esplendor, iluminada, únicamente por la luz de la Luna.

Un paisaje hermoso.- pensó la chica, mientras caminaba por el techo y se sentaba en un lugar.- realmente hermoso.- susurro la chica.

¿Sakura?.

-------------------------------------------

No esperaba verte esta noche, Albus.- saludó Tsunade, mientras bebía sake de (n/a: según ella), la mejor calidad.

Yo tampoco Tsunade, pero, me ha llegado un aviso de Sakura.- contesto el anciano, mirando con gesto tranquilizador a la rubia.- al parecer, algunos de sus compañeros, la siguieron, obligándola a decir la verdad, sobre que es una bruja.

¿Nani?.- dijo la rubia mientras pensaba.-"_y yo que le dije a Gaara, que se las arreglara, bien, va a conocer, una parte de mí, que solo Sakura, había conocido".-_ ¿y hubo problemas?.

No, es mas, creo que Sakura, estaba mejor, después de confesar, ahora solo vine, para hacerte una pregunta, o más bien, a cumplir un pedido.- dijo Albus, mientras se sentaba en un silla, frente al escritorio.

¿A sí?, pues, lo que quieras, sabes que estoy en deuda contigo.- contesto Tsunade, con mucho respeto, si bien estaba pasada de copas, con una borrachera absoluta, nada evitaba que no mostrara sus modales.

Bueno, me preguntaba, si dejarías, que el Sr. Uzumaki y el Sr. Uchiha, cursaran Hogwarts este año, claro que bajo mi supervisión.- agrego Dumbledor, al ver la cara de desconcierto, de la mujer.

¿Y para que los quieres?.- Tsunade, creía que estaba delirando, pero eso no evitaría que dejara el sake, es mas, ya estaba tomando otro vaso.

Bueno, como sabes, es el ultimo año en Hogwarts, y Sakura, me ha pedido que si sus amigos, pudieran acompañarla, mira, se que aquí tienen varias misiones y eso, pero, Sakura ha vivido muchas situaciones desagradables y ha salvado a Konoha y al mundo en varias ocasiones, ¿no crees, que darle en el gusto en algo, sería lo menos que podríamos hacer?- dijo el director mientras miraba a la rubia con atención.

Pues, aquí, ahí muchos problemas, no se, si sea apropiado…Mm.- la rubia no podía decidirse, dejar a algunos de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, fuera de la aldea, para que el enemigo la atacara, no sonaba bueno, pero por otra parte, si iban se podría liberar de Naruto, por un buen tiempo, si, las dos opciones sonaban tentadoras pero como Hokage, debía elegir sabiamente su decisión.- Lo pensare.

Bien, entiendo.- dijo Dumbledor, mientras se preparaba para desaparecerse.- Adiós.

-----------------------------------------------

Sakura se giró donde la llamaban y vio a un chico azabache, con ojos fríos y negros, si, era Sasuke.

¿Sasuke?, ¿Por qué estas despierto?.- pregunto la chica mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo.- dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba a su lado a observar las estrellas.

Bueno, yo no puse dormir, pensé que ver el cielo me ayudaría, ¿y tu?.- dijo Sakura mientras volteaba a ver la luna.

Hmp…lo mismo.- después de eso se formo un silencio entre los dos, para ser sincera, ni a Sakura ni a Sasuke les molestaba, pero para sorpresa de Sakura, Sasuke empezó a hablar.

¿y que haces en ese colegio llamado Hawerts?.- pregunto Sasuke, tratando de sacra información sin que se notara.

Primero, se llama Hogwarts y segundo, pues lo que hacemos principalmente, es aprender a controlar nuestra varita, aprender a usar hechizos, en fin, varias cosas, para ser sincera, cada año, espero con ansiedad, el momento para irme ahí.- dijo Sakura mientras se acostaba en el techo.

Ya veo…y ese amigo tuyo Harry…¿desde cuando lo conoces?.- aquí la voz de Sasuke sonó un poco molesta, pero la ojijade, no se percato.

Pues como dijo Harry antes, nos conocimos en el orfanato, ese fue el día en que aprendí a sonreír de nuevo.- dijo Sakura con melancolía.- pero en fin, ahora ya se volvió parte de mí, no importa cuantas veces sufra, siempre empiezo a sonreír de nuevo.

¿Cómo no te dejas llevar por la venganza?.- soltó de repente Sasuke.

Pues….mira…aquí hay algo que nadie sabe, pero creo que puedo confiártelo a ti, verás, hace mucho tiempo, un mago llamado Voldemort, me marco con una especie de marca negra, dibujo, como sea, desde entonces, él y yo estamos conectados, Tsunade-sama, me explicó que tanto la marca de maldición como la marca de contra hechizo que me hicieron después ocupan chacra, por lo cual tengo que tomar un medicamento todas las noches o cuando mi chacra esta siendo absorbido completamente, en fin, esa día, me prometí a mi misma que viviría cada día como si fuera el ultimo, para que cuando llegara la batalla final, no me arrepintiera de nada, en caso de que muriera en el intento.- contestó Sakura mientras ponía una sonrisa en su cara.

Entiendo.- Sasuke estaba por dentro confundido y sorprendido, pero no lo iba a demostrar, por lo cual seguía hablando con voz fría.

Bueno.- Sakura bostezo.- creo que ahora me bajo el sueño.- dijo esto parándose.

Si yo también.- dijo Sasuke parándose el también.

Buenas noches.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, más cuando Sasuke camino, se tropezó con algo del techo cayendo sobre Sakura.

Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo observar, que estaba a poco centímetros de ella, Sakura por su parte, también tenía los ojos abiertos, cada uno sentía la respiración del otro, de repente inconcientemente Sasuke se fue acercando, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de la kunoichi, cuando Sakura se mueve un poco, fundiéndose en un beso, inesperado, si bien los dos tenían los ojos abiertos, los fueron cerrando lentamente, siendo solo la luna, quien presenciara este bello momento.

------------------------------------------

**HHHHOOOOLLLLLLLLAAAAAAA!!!!!, cuanto tiempo sin verlos???, bueno, por si no lo sabían sigo en Brasil, pero me sentía tan culpable, por no poder continuar la historia, que me lleve el notebook de viaje y seguí escribiendo, hasta llegar el final.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que tanto me costo escribir, pronto les traigo la conti.**

**También quiero decirles, que aunque esto no sea común, anoche soñé con el final de este fic, pero era tan triste, que lo decidí dejar como fin de la primera temporada, claro que omití ciertos detalles, pero en fin, me puse a llorar cuando lo leí, ustedes ya lo verán, cuando lleguemos al fin, de la primera temporada.**

**Bueno ahora me despido de ustedes, porfis, dejen REVIEWS!!.**

**Chauu!**

**Se despide:**

**Nubesparky.**


	8. ¿Qué digo?, ¿Qué siento?

Capitulo VII¿Qué digo¿Qué siento¿Me alejo o me acerco?.

_Buenas noches.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, más cuando Sasuke camino, se tropezó con algo del techo cayendo sobre Sakura._

_Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo observar, que estaba a poco centímetros de ella, Sakura por su parte, también tenía los ojos abiertos, cada uno sentía la respiración del otro, de repente inconcientemente Sasuke se fue acercando, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de la kunoichi, cuando Sakura se mueve un poco, fundiéndose en un beso, inesperado, si bien los dos tenían los ojos abiertos, los fueron cerrando lentamente, siendo solo la luna, quien presenciara este bello momento._

El momento era hermoso, los dos disfrutaban el beso, pero los dos en su mente se cuestionaban en sus mentes, que estaban haciendo.

_No lo puedo creer, estoy besando a Sakura, pero lo estoy disfrutando…no¡NO!, Sasuke Uchiha, que estas pensando, me voy a morir¡me estoy volviendo loco!.-_ pensaba Sasuke, discutiendo consigo mismo.

_Estoy besando a Sasuke, esto es un sueño, pero, si quizá¿solo es un juego para él?, si debe ser eso, me ignoro toda la vida y que ahora haga esto, es imposible.-_ Sakura se entristeció, y justo cuando se iba a separar, pudo observar que se separaba junto a Sasuke.-_ ¿esta sonrojado¿estoy sonrojada¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!._

Los dos se separaron casi al momento, eran 2 farolitos de navidad, separados por una distancia mounstrosa, ninguno decía nada, ni se miraban, pero al parecer, estaban conectados por el mismo cable, ya que juntos empezaron a decir.

¡LO SIENTO!.- los dos farolitos se miraron y voltearon la mirada al instante.- ¡ESTA BIEN!.- dos relojes sincronizados.

De repente escucharon un sonido cercano, se pudieron alerta, mas cuando iban a atacar, observaron que era una pequeña lechuza, así es, era Hanriesk.

_Así que con él, me tropecé.- _pensó Sasuke mientras miraba como Sakura se levantaba y recogía al animal.-_ se ve hermosa bajo la luz de la Luna, pero..ay mejor dejó de pensar.-_ un imperceptible sonrojo adorno su rostro.

_¡Mira que me trajiste suerte, pequeñín!, hiciste que me pasara lo mejor de mi vida, al parecer el vendedor tenía razón al decir que eras especial.-_se dijo la chica mientras lo acariciaba entre sus brazos.-_um…tengo sueño, mejor me voy a la cama…pero..¿como le dirijo la palabras, después de lo que paso?, uy. _

Bueno, me voy a dormir¡Adiós!.- dijo Sakura mientras se iba corriendo a su pieza, con el pequeño animal y una sonrisa en el rostro, después de todo, no importaba lo que pensaba en el momento, lo disfruto.

Hmp.- el azabache miró a Sakura irse, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, pero por dentro, estaba que saltaba de la emoción, es difícil imaginárselo, pero después de mucho tiempo, era feliz.

Sasuke se fue a su habitación, esta noche, dormiría bien.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron muy temprano, todos se despedían de todos, excepto Sakura y Sasuke, que se evitaban, todo lo posible.

Adiós Sakura-chan!.- dijo Naruto abrazando a su amiga.- Nos veremos pronto.

Más pronto de lo que crees Naruto.- le dijo Sakura guiñándole el ojo, logrando que Naruto se sonrojara y Sasuke la fulminara con la mirada.- Bueno, creo que esto es todo.

Si pero aún no te has despedido de Sasuke.- le dijo Tenten, mirándola con picardía.

Sasuke sabe que lo estimo.- dijo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, de lo cual el Uchiha se percató._- _Por cierto, yo que ustedes, le llevó una botella de Sake a Tsunade-sama, puede que no salgan vivos de su oficina

Adiós!.- dijeron los presentes.

ADIÓS!.- dijo Sakura yendo a un rincón de la habitación junto a Harry, para después tomarse de la mano y desapareciendo

No me voy a cansar de eso.- dijo Naruto mientras los demás se volvían para salir de la Aldea de la Arena, por fin volverían a casa…….o quizá no.

------------------------------------------------

Sakura!.- dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a la chica.- ¿Dónde estabas¿Qué paso¿Estas bien¿No te paso nada¿Por qué no viniste antes?, oh me tenías tan preocupada.

Sirius tiene razón, hablas como la madre de Ron.- dijo Sakura mientras escapaba del interrogatorio y recordaba al padrino de Harry.-_menos mal que ya no es tan sentimental sobre Canuto._- pensó mientras miraba de reojo a Harry, que los miraba divertido.

Si¡deja de sofocarla!.- dijo Ron, mientras que Hermione le dirigía una mirada de frialdad.- ¡ya¡no es para que te pongas así!.

¿y la señora Weasley?.- preguntó Harry, mientras veía en la madriguera, su alrededor.

Oh, estaba que echaba humos por las orejas, estuvo de un humor espantoso, nunca la había visto tan enojada.- dijo el señor Weasley, entrando en el living en el que estaban.- yo que tu Sakura me voy antes de que te encuentre.

¡Arthur¿la voz que estoy escuchando es la de Sakura?.- se escucho la voz de Molly, seguido de el ruido de unos pasos.

Viene para acá.- dijo Sakura nerviosa, mientras los otros miraban un lugar para esconderla.- ¿Qué hago?.

Escóndete detrás de ese sillón, nosotros te cubrimos.- sugirió Harry, señalando un lugar diminuto entre el sillón y la pared.- así por lo menos, morirás mientras duermes.

Gracias y sobre el segundo comentario, no ayuda.- dijo tirándose al pequeño espacio, mientras todos se ponían adelante y empezaban a conversar sobre como Ron no sabía hacer el hechizo permutador y ahora lo hacía sin ningún problema, justo en el momento en que la señora Weasley irrumpía con aire tenso en el living.

Me pareció escuchar a Sakura.- dijo tensa la señora Weasley, mientras que los demás la miraban con miedo, mientras en su mente se imaginaban a Sakura arrinconada mientras que la señora Weasley empuñaba un cuchillo con sangre en la punta.- pero veo, que no esta, pues ya verá, cuando venga¡NADIE RECHAZA MIS INVITACIONES Y MUCHO MENOS MI COMIDA!- la señora Weasley estaba avanzando hacia Sakura con ojos desorbitados y con una mueca que deseaba obtener sangre.- mejor me voy a preparar la cena.- solo veían el cuchillo con sangre y a la señora Weasley como el mismísimo demonio.

Uff.- los presentes suspiraron aliviados, mas cuando voltearon a ver a Sakura, vieron que esta estaba temblando, con cascaditas en los ojos.- estas muerta Sakura.- dijeron todos los presentes, escuchando un pequeño chillido de aprobación.

---------------------------------------------

Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru y el resto, se despedían de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, tenían un gran viaje por hacer, pero claro que eso no impediría que no se despidieran como corresponde de sus amigos.

Adiós Gaara!.- se despidió Naruto muy alegre, mientras le daba la mano al Kazekage.- Adiós, Temari-san, Kankuro!.

Adiós!.- dijeron los otros sonrientes mientras miraban a los otros.

Nos veremos luego, Naruto. Le avisaré a Tsunade-sama que van encamino.- dijo Gaara con su típico tono de voz.

Bien, pues seguiremos, el consejo de Sakura-chan, puede que así se le pase ese humor de perros a la vieja.- dijo Naruto con su sonrisa, mientras que todos se despedían y salían de la aldea.

¿Cómo será Hogwarts?.- dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de todos.

¿Recordaste el nombre?.- le pregunto con obvia incredulidad Kiba.

Si¿Por qué?.- les dijo mirando acusadoramente a los demás.

Nada, por nada.- todos respondieron con una gotita en la cabeza.

Y ¿Cómo creen que sea?.- preguntó de nuevo Naruto, mientras los demás tenían sus diferentes ideas, con respecto al castillo.

Bueno, un lugar gigante.- dijo Ino mientras se colgaba del cuello de Sasuke.

Con muchas habitaciones.- continuo Tenten.

Con cocinas y mesas llenas de comida.- respondió Chouji, mientras Ino, lo miraba como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo.

Tsk…que problemático.- murmuro Shikamaru, a él no le importaba como fuera.

Yo digo que tiene unos grandes lugares al aire libre, donde se podría entrenar.- dijo Neji.

Pues yo pienso, que es un lugar donde arde la llama de la juventud!.- menciono…ya saben quien.

Yo creo que es un lugar donde los perros pueden pasearse libremente.- dijo Kiba, mientras acariciaba a Akamaru, que estaba dormido.

Un lugar donde los insectos están libres.- dijo Shino.

Un lugar pacifico.- dijo Sasuke, mientras intentaba quitarse a Ino.-_ si, un lugar donde podría pasar acostado en un árbol, con Sakura en mi hombro y….¡pero que estoy pensando!,¡ ese beso me afectó más de lo que pensaba!, ah..¿que estará haciendo Sakura?._

_----------------------_En el Ministerio de la Magia_-------------------------_

Eso es imposible.- dijo Cornelius Fudge.- El no ha vuelto, no ha mostrado vida, desde hace mucho tiempo.

No, no lo es, Lord Voldemort ha vuelto, y pronto amenazará a todo el mundo de nuevo.- dijo Dumbledor tranquilamente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

¡Como puedes decir su nombre tan tranquilo!, sabes que no quiero tener problemas en el ministerio, no tienes por que venir aquí e inventar que ya-sabes-quien ha vuelto, ya que si es una broma no es graciosa.- Cornelius Fudge estaba nervioso, más que nervioso, quería creer que esa verdad, era mentira, quería convencerse a si mismo.

No es una broma Cornelius, no lo es, aunque quisiera, el señor oscuro ha regresado en busca de más poder, un poder más allá de lo que nos imaginamos.- Dumbledor como siempre solo mostraba tranquilidad, pero en su interior en ves de tranquilidad, había desconfianza, tarde o temprano tenía que empezar.

Y ahora me dirás que esa chica….eh…Haruno, tiene ese poder tan especial, y que por eso no podemos exiliarla de la magia.- Fudge empezaba a ponerse paranoico, ni siquiera pensaba coherentemente.

Exacto, la Srta. Haruno tiene ese poder, ese poder que tiene que empezar a entrenar, ese poder que es más fuerte que 30 varitas juntas, ese poder que…- Dumbledor fue interrumpido.

Ese poder que nos destruirá a todos, por favor Albus, esa chica debe estar unida al Innombrable, ese poder del que tu tanto hablas, será solo para destruirnos¡Debemos romperle la varita!, antes de que ella cause nuestra muerte.- Fudge estaba trastornado, tenía tanto miedo de que lo bajaran de su cargo, tanto miedo de terminar como Crouch, que lo único que quería era terminar con cualquier amenaza para el ministerio y para él.

El miedo te esta paralizando el cerebro Cornelius, si bien es lamentable la muerte de Barty, no tienes que seguir el mismo camino que él, por favor Cornelius reacciona.- Albus Dumbledor hacia caso omiso de las palabras de Fudge solo escuchaba de toda la oración las palabras: romper varita.- no sigas el mismo camino que él, no elimines a personas inocentes por miedo.

Lo siento Albus, pero creo que es la mejor solución, haremos un juicio como siempre, pero no te aseguro que salga el resultado que esperas, se que muchos del consejo votaran por romperle la varita a Haruno, así que tienes 2 días para preparar una defensa, por que a partir de hoy empieza la guerra.- Dumbledor al escuchar esto asintió con la cabeza, desapareciendo del lugar.- Lo siento Albus, lo siento, pero se que él me esta vigilando, lo se.

-------------------------------------

Sakura se encontraba dormida en el sótano, era un lugar frío y húmedo, pero se podía dormir bien, mientras no respiraras las telarañas que yacían en los rincones, donde también se escondían las artimañas y experimentos de los "Sortilegios Weasley", los cuales se darían a conocer muy pronto, o por lo menos, después de que Fred y George, le mostraran un "salta clases", mucho mejor al original.

Se encontraba allí, ya que era muy tarde y no alcanzaba a llegar al Caldero Chorreante, por que estaba cansada y la magia no le daba, así que hizo aparecer una cama a un rincón, hizo un hechizo de ilusiones y puso un hechizo silenciador, de modo, que aunque la señora Weasley, bajara, solo vería el horrible lugar, con un montón de cajas a donde estaba la cama y no habría ni rastro de Sakura o por lo menos eso comprobó, cuando la señora Weasley bajo para ver si habían más objetos muggles que habían sido traídos por su esposo al principio del verano.

Sakura estaba acostada en la cama, boca arriba, tenía la boca entreabierta y murmuraba cosas como: Sasuke no te vayas o ¡Harry, no!.

_Sakura se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, solo se veía a si misma, cuando de repente, aparece una luz que la envuelve._

_Ahora se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos, no entendía por que, cuando de repente siente a una persona detrás que dice:_

_Sakura……gracias.- después todo volvió hacer negro, la voz era Sasuke, no podía confundirlo, no, después de todo lo que convivió con él, pero ¿se fue¿Por qué no hace nada?, de nuevo la luz apareció._

_Sakura apareció un lugar oscuro, el mismo lugar.- pensó Sakura, más no pensó en lo siguiente. Repentinamente la habitación se ilumino, dejando a la vista a muchas personas sentadas, todas mirando a Sakura.- el orfanato.- pensó la chica, mientras veía a continuación que varios mortifagos venían, cuando Sakura iba a gritar para que se fueran, vio como todos estaban destrozados, esparcidos por el suelo y como la sangre regaba el piso hasta llegar a sus pies, solo quedaba una persona, Harry. Los mortifagos lo agarraron del cuello y lo empezaron a descuartizar frente a Sakura, que miraba con horror la escena._

_Después todo se volvió negro, ahora miraba a Sasuke, quien se acercaba a su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, la tomaba del mentón y la besaba, mas cuando se iba a dejar llevar, algo le atravesó el pecho, un katana que sostenía el Uchiha menor, manchada de sangre, mientras que él, le miraba con repulsión y frialdad._

_Todo ahora era de color rojo._

_Sangre._

_Eso era todo lo que veía._

_¿Acaso eso pasaría si sus seres queridos se acercaban a ella?._

_¿Iban a morir?._

_La sangre manchaba sus ropas y parte de su cara, todo era tan confuso, no podía entender nada, hasta que vio, como la luz la envolvía nuevamente._

_Ahora estaba en una especie de cueva o cuartel, no se podía saber exactamente. El lugar era frío, húmedo y cubierto de pieles en las murallas, también estaba el olor a sangre que tanto le desagradaba a Sakura, se sentía una tristeza inmensa, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver a 2 encapuchados._

_El primero era Voldemort, sin duda, sus ojos rojos, sedientos de sangre y destrucción, sobresalían entre el lúgubre y tétrico lugar. El segundo era una figura un poco más baja, se veían unos ojos llenos de dolor, odio, frialdad y llenos de maldad, la figura poco a poco se fue sacando la capucha, hasta que lo pudo ver quien era, es….._

Despertó gritando, mientras respiraba agitadamente, subía y bajaba el pecho, de forma rápida¿eso fue un sueño? O ¿una premonición?, no lo sabía, ahora solo pensaba en la sangre y los pedazos de la persona que estaban en el orfanato, también en las personas encapuchadas, mas cuando se disponía a recordar el sueño, un dolor en el brazo izquierdo, hizo que olvidara, todo rastro de pesadilla.

Al mirar su brazo, vio con horror, que estaba la marca de maldición, como si estuviera hecha de fuego, le escocía y sentía un gran dolor de cabeza, al parecer, Voldemort o estaba muy feliz o es que quiere hacerla sufrir.

No pudo seguir pensando, ya que una persona bajo corriendo, bueno, 2 personas bajaron corriendo, eran Harry y Hermione.

Sakura¿estas bien¿Qué paso?, estabas gritando: NO MAS SANGRE! O algo parecido, estas segura ¿de que estas bien.- le pregunto Hermione mientras la abrazaba.

¿También te dolió?.- pregunto Sakura, mientras veía como el chico asentía.-nunca lo había sentido tan feliz.

Nunca lo vimos tan fuerte¿tuviste una pesadilla o premonición?.- pregunto Harry mientras se sentaba en un costado de la cama.

Para ser sincera, es la primera vez, que no se, que es, pero yo me inclino por una mitad pesadilla y la otra premonición.- dijo Sakura mientras tragaba saliva.- la pesadilla es la parte en que vi que….bueno…..te mataban en el orfanato.- dijo mientras Harry la miraba fijamente y Hermione ahogo un grito, tapándose con las manos.- y la premonición es cuando veo a dos encapuchados y cuando veo que Sas…- las palabras se les atragantaron en la garganta.

¿Sasuke?.- dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Sakura, dándole a entender que continuara.

Bueno, primero me encuentro llorando, en la calle y Sasuke estaba detrás mío y me dice gracias, mas después, me encuentro frente a él y..bueno me entierra una katana.- dijo viendo la mirada de temor y compasión que tenía Hermione en este momento.- es..¿solo una pesadilla verdad?.

Claro que lo es.- dijo Harry, parándose, nada fue una premonición, solo fue una pesadilla, bueno excepto la parte de los encapuchados.- explicó Harry, mientras Sakura suspiraba de alivio.- bueno, es tarde, y mañana tenemos que arreglarnos ya que solo faltan 5 días para ir a Hogwarts.

Descansa bien, Sakura.- dijo Hermy levantándose.- Buenas noches.

Buenas noches.- contestó Sakura, viendo como los dos chicos se perdían por la puerta.- es obvio que fue todo una premonición, ah…entonces..será mejor que me aleje de todos, de Harry, de Naruto, Hermione, Hinata, Ron, Ino, de todos, incluso de Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------

El día estaba nublado, amenazaba con llover, había mucho viento y eso era un problema para nuestros amigos de Konoha, que estaban atrapados en una tormenta de arena, si no fuera por que estaban resguardados en una cueva, de seguro estrían perdidos.

AH!, yo quiero llegar a Konoha¡YA!.- dijo Naruto, mientras los demás le miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

Vamos¡No dejen que su llama de la juventud, se extinga!.- dijo Lee, mientras los demás suspiraban cansados.

Nosotros no tenemos su energía.- dijo Tenten, mientras veía a los demás.

Como si fuera importante, llegar a Konoha ahora.- dijo Neji.

Hmp.- pronunció Sasuke, mientras en su mente, se acumulaban preguntas y respuestas de su subconsciente.

_Pero que hago, dudo que mi relación con Sakura sea como antes después de lo que paso.-_

_**¡Que te quejas!, si disfrutaste el beso.- dijo su inner.**_

_Ja, sigue soñando, eso no es verdad.-_

_**Si yo sueño con ella, entonces tu también, recuerda que soy tu subconsciente, cabeza de rábano.-**_

_Mas respeto conmigo.-_

_**Si, como digas….lo único que te digo es que disfrutaste ese beso, tanto como ella.-**_

_Claro que lo iba a responder, estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, ninguna chica se negaría a besarme.- dijo Sasuke con orgullo a si mismo._

_**AH!, TU NO ENTIENES¿verdad?, ella no te quiere como las otras, cabeza de pino, de verdad que me saliste ingenuo, Sakura te ama de verdad, no es como esas chicas, que te persiguen todo el día.-**_

_¿Qué tiene de diferencia?, ella también me persigue.-_

_**Eso no lo puedo discutir, solo te digo, que deberías acercarte a ella y ver lo que pasa.-**_

_¿A que te refieres?.- solo hay silencio.- ¿Alo¿Estas ahí?, genial me dejo con la duda, pero bueno, si es mi subconsciente, debe tener razón._

Quizá tenga razón.- susurro Sasuke, mientras miraba que la tormenta empezaba a desaparecer.

**LO SIENTO!, LO SIENTO!, LO SIENTO!, LO SIENTO!, LO SIENTO!, perdón por no poder subir antes, pero es que me costo la continuación!!!, estuve mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero espero que la continuación sea de su gusto.**

**Saludos a: **

sakura-leon

yuNiTa

Pinguina Uchiha

Alas  
Akarui-Wakai

lena haruno  
Samiko-chan  
Haragen  
mar-chan

akari-chan

Jesybert

gardenia

Musa 555

Bastard.Sasuke

**Se despide:**

**Nubesparky**


	9. ¡Maldición!

Capitulo VIII¡Maldición!

Sakura, se encontraba en el Caldero Chorreante con grandes ojeras en pleno día, debido a que no podía conciliar el sueño, además de que no quería ser victima de los golpes de la señora Weasley, las premoniciones o sueños, no la dejaban en paz, no pudo dormir en toda la noche y todo por que si dormía, veía el cadáver de unos del orfanato, definitivamente el día no la favorecía en nada. 

El día amenazaba con llover, un viento escandaloso era lo único que transitaba las calles, casi parecía que una tormenta iba a llegar al lugar, llevándose todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, quizá, hasta los pensamientos de Sakura, pero eso no sucedería.

_Que bueno sería tener un pensadero_.-pensó Sakura, mientras terminaba la única tarea, que no pudo terminar en Konoha, la tarea de Pociones.-_ aún me acuerdo, cuando Harry nos contó lo que vio en el pensadero de Snape, ja, y decía es superior, fue muy fácil entrar a su mente y descubrir sus planes._

Gracias a Dios.- pensó Sakura.-_ si no fuera por eso, de seguro ahora Dumbledor estaría muerto, bueno eso, y gracias a mi talento natural para las pociones, nunca me fue tan fácil, curar un veneno, como ese._

Hanriesk, la lechuza de Sakura, estaba en la comodidad de su jaula, para ser sincera, no le agradaba en nada, estar ahí, y como no, paso todo el tiempo en Konoha encerrada y ya cuando no soportaba más el encierro, empezaba a chillar, hasta que Sakura lo liberaba.

Ahora miraba a su dueña con tristeza, sería una lechuza pequeña, pero tenía un gran cerebro, sabía perfectamente lo que su dueña tramaba, alejarse, de todo aquel, que pudiera darle cariño.

¡Maldición!.- Hanriesk salió de sus pensamientos, por un grito de Sakura, al parecer estaba enojada.- ¡Maldición¡Maldición!, maldigo a Voldemort¿Por qué siempre lograba que fuera infeliz?, siempre cuando tengo un poco de amor en la vida, él destruye todo lo que me rodea.- se decía a si misma, mientras lagrimas salían de sus cristalizados ojos.- ¡Por que!.

En el Caldero Chorreante todo era silencio, nadie hablaba, es como si a pesar del hechizo silenciador, todos pudieran oírla y guardaban silencio para escuchar su dolor, sus palabras, su tristeza, como se rompía su corazón en mil pedazos con cada frase que decía.

Pero ya tenía una decisión.

Se alejaría.

De Todos.

---------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Naruto y el resto, estaban en la entrada de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, al parecer el guardia los recibió con cara de pocos amigos, por lo cual ya sabían como sería la cara de Tsunade, en cuanto los vería, menos mal que siguieron el consejo de Sakura y compraron la botella de sake, por lo menos tendrán tiempo para correr.

Sasuke y Naruto les dijeron a los demás que se fueran a descansar, ellos se encargarían de hablar con Tsunade y quizá enfrentar el golpe, por lo cual todos acataron la orden, excepto Ino, que tuvo que ser llevada a su casa, arrastrada por Shikamaru y Chouji, entre medio de pataletas y gritos. Ahora Sasuke y Naruto estaban frente a la puerta de la quinta Hokage, bajo la mirada temblorosa de Shizune.

¿S-S-seguros de que quieren e-entrar?.- pregunto con voz temblorosa a los 2 chicos.

Si / Hmp.- respondieron los chicos, antes de que Shizune se quitara de en medio y les abriera la puerta.

Naruto tragó saliva, una vez que todo estuviera listo, entraron a la oficina, más cuando entro, el miedo aumento, mas una gota cubrían las nucas de Naruto y Sasuke.

COMO NO???!!!, la oficina era un desorden, miles de botellas de sake, estaban esparramadas por el lugar, millones de papeles restregados con tinta seca, todo parecía una pocilga, pero lo más espeluznante que había en la oficina, que la oficina en sí, era la mismísima Tsunade, cuya ojos estaban desorbitados y tenía una mueca estupida, más se notaba que estaba muy borracha, por lo cual, las posibilidades de salir vivos de ahí, se habían reducido al mínimo.

¿Tsunade-sama?.- pregunto con voz indiferente Sasuke, más en su interior un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Tsunade los estaba mirando fijamente, como si las miradas matasen, sus ojos se veían como 2 cuchillas afiladas, que estaban apunto de atacar, su expresión era aterradora.- miren a quien tenemos aquí, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki¿tienen algo que decir a su favor, antes de que les de su merecido?.

Eh¡Si!, mira vieja aquí les trajimos una botella de Sake, de la mejor calidad.- dijo Naruto sacando una botella muy grande, a lo cual, Tsunade, no se pudo negar, por lo cual se la quito de las manos y se la empezó a tomar.

Muy bien, ya todo esta arreglado, y ya que Sakura, les explicó todo, quiero darles una noticia.- dijo Tsunade, más alcoholizada que nunca.

_Vieja Borracha.-_ pensaron Sasuke y Naruto, con una gota en la cabeza.

Bueno consiste en……………-

_¿Qué será ahora?.-_ se preguntó Sasuke mientras prestaba atención a Tsunade, sin olvidar la decisión que tomo: en cuanto viera a Sakura, intentaría acercarse a ella.

_-_--------------------------------------------

El tiempo no le daba, necesitaba llegar y rápido, hablar con Dumbledor sobre Voldemort era su prioridad, debía advertirle sobre sus planes.

Si no le advertía, podría ocasionar la muerte de millones de personas, una destrucción masiva sería mejor dicho, no quedaba tiempo, tenía que apurarse, si no lo hacía su propia destrucción sería su recompensa.

El extraño no se encontraba en su mejor forma, tenía rasguños por todas partes, 2 costillas rotas, le faltaban unos 2 o 3 dientes, aparte de que estos estaban sucios, amarillos y chuecos, su pelo café grisáceo estaba sucio y enmarañado y sus ojos amarillos, denotaban cansancio y tristeza, tenía unas ojeras muy grandes y marcadas y lo que faltaba, estaba cubierto por sangre de que o quien sabe.

Caminaba bajo la lluvia de forma apurada y torpe, tenía una mala coordinación con los pies, por lo cual de vez en cuando se tropezaba y de repente se caía al suelo y se quedaba ahí por un largo tiempo, solo quería quedarse ahí, tirado en el lluvia, esperando que su parpados se cerraran por completo y que nunca volvieran abrirse, pero no podía, tenía que avisarle a Dumbledor todo lo que sabía y después, podía morir libremente, sin ataduras ni compromisos.

Maldición.- exclamo por lo bajo el extraño, al parecer lo estaban siguiendo, así que de un rápido movimiento desapareció entre la neblina, que empezaba a aparecerse.

-----------------------------------------

Cada uno de los viajeros de Konoha, descansaba en sus casas, a excepción de cierta kunoichi que paseaba por la aldea, buscando a cierto hiperactivo en la inmensidad del pueblo, lo único que impedía su visión era la lluvia que caía estruendosamente sobre la cabeza de los habitantes, mientras que en el suelo se formaba charcos oscuros, que reflejaban las caras de aquellos que pasaban al lado.

Hinata estaba caminando bajo la lluvia, buscando a Naruto, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que fueron hablar con la Hokage, así que de seguro lo encontraría em su lugar favorito: el Ichiraku (n/a: ni idea si se escribe así).

Al llegar la puesto de ramen, busco entre las mesas y ahí lo encontró, estaba comiendo rápidamente lo que pareció el plato número 24 de la tarde, si que tenía hambre, pero bueno, después de todo, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él era así y de ese Naruto, fue del que se enamoro.

Sin darse cuenta lo había estado mirando fijamente por mucho tiempo, a lo cual llamó la atención del vendedor, que al ver que el rubio hiperactivo la miraba y la saludaba, perdió todo interés por la chica.

¡Hinata¡Hinata¡Hola!.- decía Naruto mientras agitaba los brazos como frenético.

Naruto al saludar a Hinata, provoco que un sonrojo con tono carmesí se apoderara de las mejillas de la chica, dándole ese aspecto tan tímido e inocente que la caracterizaba.

H-hola N-naruto-kun.- dijo la chica, mientras el rubio le hacia ademán de sentarse.

Y ¿ya descansaste del viaje?.- pregunto el rubio mientras el vendedor se le acercaba y depositaba otro plato de ramen en la mesa.- ¿Qué hacías caminando bajo la lluvia?, te puedes llegar a resfriar, debes tener más cuidado.

H-hai.- dijo la chica, mientras su sonrojo se hacia más notorio, cosa que paso desapercibido por el rubio.-Naruto-kun…¿c-como l-les fue con T-tsunade-sama?.

Pues, la vieja nos iba a matar, pero gracias al consejo que nos dio Sakura-chan, se olvido de todo, aunque debo decirte, que si esa vieja es Hokage, pues yo lo seré en cualquier momento¡debiste haber visto su oficina, estaba peor que mi casa!.- exclamó el rubio ante la ilusión de ser Hokage.- pero en fin, al final nos dio una misión, de lo más rara.

Ah…¿q-que m-misión?.- pregunto interesada la peliazul pero al darse cuenta de su entrometida pregunta, se disculpo de inmediato.- Lo s-siento Naruto-kun, no es de mi i-incumbencia.

Ah no importa Hinata y llámame Naruto, después de todo ¿somos amigos no?, además la misión no es secreta, es tan simple, como ir a la entrada de la aldea justo a las 12:00a.m, de ahí tenemos que esperar a alguien, o eso creo.- dijo el Naruto mientras vaciaba el plato de ramen.- Rico.

Y-ya veo.- dijo con voz tímida y preocupada.-

La cuenta.- dijo el vendedor, mientras mostraba un papel a Naruto que se quedo con los ojos como plato.

¡NO PUEDEN SER TAN CAREROS, POR TAN SOLO 4 PLATOS!.- grito Naruto al vendedor, que lo miro con cara: "y a este que le pasa".

No fueron 4 platos, fueron 25 platos, y no hay discusión.- dijo simplemente, mientras atendía a otras personas.

¡¿Y como se supone que pague todo esto?!.- dijo el rubio mientras apoyaba la cabeza deprimido en la mesa.

Y-yo puedo pagar, la cuenta, N-naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata, que observaba atentamente la escena.

¿DE VERÁS?.- solo vio como la ojiperla asentía con la cabeza, para gritar.- ¡¡¡ERES LO MAXIMO HINATA!!!.

La chica se sonrojo, hasta quedar del color de las luces de navidad, de verdad, era una escena cómica, todos lo clientes miraban divertidos a la pareja, la chica más sonrojada a mas no poder y el rubio abrazándola, mientras decía o mejor dicho, gritaba¡GRACIAS!.

Por lo menos, fue un buen día para alguien.

--------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledor siempre fue un hombre que escondía grandes secretos, tenía tantos pensamientos, que tenía que usar un pensadero, para que su mente no se sobrecargase y siguiera siendo, la magnifica mente que siempre fue, es y será.

Como siempre que había un misterio, Dumbledor se sobrecargaba, depositando recuerdos en el pensadero y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Con la varita en la cabeza, comenzó a salir un hilo plateado, que después fue a caer al pensadero.

Profesor.- Harry acababa de llegar, en el momento, en que Dumbledor depositaba el pensamiento.

Harry, es momento de que veas algo.- dándole un ademán para que se acercase.- ¿estas listo?.

Si, estoy listo.- dijo Harry mientras se dirigía hasta el pensadero, una vez más cerca, se acerco lo suficiente para ver a todo un tribunal, a Dumbledor al medio, acompañado de una chica de más o menos 6 años y de la profesora McGonagall, Harry intentaba cercarse más y más, hasta que su nariz toco el liquido, yéndose al pensamiento.

_Harry observó que estaba en medio de la sala, en el tribunal estaban Dolores Umbridge, Barty Crouch y varias personas más, mientras que en la mesa principal del juez, estaba Cornelius Fudge, que miraba seriamente a Dumbledor, mas este no le prestaba mucha atención a Fudge, mas prestaba su atención a la pequeña niña, que Harry identifico, como Sakura, cuando era más pequeña y aún no llegaba al orfanato._

_Tomas en cuenta, la responsabilidad que tendrás a partir de ahora, Albus, no podrás retroceder.- dijo Cornelius mirando al director, para fijar la vista en la pequeña.- toma en cuenta, que esa chica, fue marcada por Voldemort, en el corazón ¿Quién sabe sino la contamino con energía maligna?._

_Se en lo que me estoy metiendo Cornelius y no voy a retroceder, además esta niña no es peligrosa, en el caso en que despertara un gusto por las artes oscuras en ella, ten asegurado que yo actuaría, pero por ahora, ni siquiera conoce mucho de la magia así que puedes estar tranquilo.- dijo Albus muy calmado, cosa que empezaba a irritarle a Dolores Umbridge, que tomaba nota, de cuanto ocurriera en el tribunal._

_¿Así?, pues que pasa si yo quisiera someterla a varios tipos de pruebas, aprobadas por el ministerio y dejarla a cuidado de Dolores…- dijo Cornelius, mas fue interrumpido por Albus.- _

_Lo siento Cornelius, pero para cuidar a la señorita Haruno, se necesitaran muchas cosas, de la persona que la cuide.- dijo Dumbledor, más McGonagall continuo Hablando._

_Necesitara que alguien la proteja- sonrió Minerva.- alguien que la cuide 24 horas._

_Claro, un adulto calificado- añadió Dumbledore.- que no aparte los ojos de ella._

_Además de un respetado mago- sonrió Minerva.- para que todos confíen en él y no halla testimonios falsos, en caso de que se halla presentado magia oscura._

_Y que tenga una gran reputación de mago blanco- sonrió Dumbledore.- para que no crean que es aliado del Innombrable._

_Si, con títulos que le avalen- añadió McGonagall._

_Como una orden de Merlín- sonrió el director._

_De primera clase sin duda- añadió McGonagall.- así estaría más calificado._

_¡Como el director Dumbledor!.- gritó la pequeña Sakura alegre, mientras abrazaba al director con cariño y la profesora McGonagall sonreía complacida, por la respuesta de la niña._

_¿Por qué crees que nosotros aceptaremos que tu la cuides?.- pregunto Cornelius un poco nervioso de la respuesta._

_Bueno ya que tengo todo lo necesario para cuidar a la pequeña, y tengo todo lo que se requiere, aparte de conocer a la pequeña, con tan solo estar 6 días a mi cuidado, creo que tengo una facilidad, para cuidar de ella y estoy lo bastante calificado para tener su tutoría.- dijo Dumbledor._

_Con este argumento, sería difícil debatir, por lo cual, muchos del consejo decidieron que había ganado y que el ministerio ya daba su aprobación, mas Cornelius Fudge, se negaba a la idea._

_¡No¡Maldición¡No puede……!.- mas solo fue interrumpido._

_Acéptalo Cornelius, ganaron, Dumbledor cuidara de la pequeña, tiene todo lo necesario, y si no quieres perder tu cargo, será mejor que dejes de protestar.-_

_Fudge guardo silencio de inmediato, mas algo murmuro, que todos los de las sala escucharon:_

"_Si bien, el cargo tendrás a tu favor, no pienses que el señor oscuro estará lleno de pavor, el esta listo para atacar, mas solo algo lo podrá parar y es que…."._

En el momento en que Harry iba a escuchar la parte final, algo lo jalo, llevándolo hacia el despacho del director, donde estaba Albus cómodamente sentado en su silla.

¿Cuál era la parte final?.- pregunto Harry sin rodeos.

Eso es lo que tienes que averiguar, si bien, Sakura debería saberlo era muy pequeña por lo cual quizá no recuerde lo que se dijo, tú eres quien la ha cuidado como un hermano, intenta tú, resolver y descubrir el final, mas no puedes pedir ayuda.- dijo Dumbledor mirando a Harry con una seriedad que solo el miraba cuando la situación era peligrosa.- te daré un acertijo es…..

Una vez que Dumbledor le dijo todo a Harry, este se fue, a la Madriguera.

Por favor, Harry, descúbrelo.- dijo el anciano mientras veía a su fénix.

-----------------------------------

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, el señor Weasley y la señora Weasley, se encontraban en el comedor, tomando su cena, el día había pasado volando y nadie de los que sabían la antigua presencia de Sakura, sabía donde estaba, no la habían visto desde ayer.

Mm….¿donde estará Sakura?, hace mucho que no la veo.- dijo Ginny mientras comía un pedazo de carne de su cena.

Al decir esto, todos contuvieron el aire, al ver como la señora Weasley, iba a decir algo, más solo se dedico a bufar molesta.

Si, nosotros queríamos mostrarle un nuevo producto.- dijo Fred, mientras George asentía con pesar.- ¿Por qué no puede quedarse en un solo lugar?, justo ahora que la necesitamos, su manera de negociar es sorprendente.

Fred, George, nada de trabajo en la mesa.- dijo la señora Weasley, mientras iba a la cocina.

Hermione miraba a Harry por el rabillo del ojo, este estaba muy pensativo, mas cuando se dio cuenta, de que lo estaban mirando, le sonrió a Hermione, que se sonrojo.

_No he visto a Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo, se habrá ido por la premonición?, no a ella, no le interesa, nada del futuro, nada que tenga que ver con el destino, ahora debería concentrarme en el acertijo que me dio Dumbledor,….Mm….¡AH!, QUE PORQUERÍA¿no podía darme uno más fácil?, ni que fuera chino mandarin, pero claro, Dumbledor es un genio, y yo debo saber pensar, así que comencemos.- _Harry se dedico a terminar de comer, para después pensar en el desafío de Dumbledor, mas solo encontraba respuestas erróneas, por lo cual siguió pensando toda la cena, hasta que Ron hizo un ofrecimiento.

Harry¿quiere jugar a los naipes explosivos?.- dijo Ron, bajo la desaprobatoria mirada de Hermione.

Claro.- contesto este enseguida.-_mañana seguiré resolviéndolo._

En vez de jugar, deberían terminar sus deberes (n/a¿Cómo le puede gustar la tarea? O.o), ya saben, si quieres aprobar.- dijo Hermione seria.

¡Oh, Vamos!, no nos vamos a poder concentrar si no jugamos ahora, déjanos jugar un partido y mañana hacemos los deberes¿si?.- dijo Harry haciendo una cara de perrito abandonado, que Hermione no se pudo resistir.

Oh esta bien.- dijo Hermione mientras subía las escaleras.- Buenas noches.

Buenas noches.- dijeron los otros.

Bueno también me voy a la cama.- dijo Ginny subiendo.- Chao!.

Y así Harry, Ron, Fred y George se pusieron a jugar hasta que fueron las 10:00p.m y se fueron a dormir (n/a: que poca resistencia).

------------------------------------

_Harry tenía a un lado suyo, un kunai de Sakura, al parecer, esta tenía problemas, ya que estaba sangrando mucho y apenas sostenía combate con Voldemort._

_Este no lo pensó ni dos veces, y se atravesó el corazón con el kunai, produciendo un grito de dolor, Sakura al escuchar esto, miro hacia al lado y vio a Harry desangrándose, frente a sus ojos, no podía hacer nada, estaba sola._

_Todos sus amigos fueron asesinados, mientras que el único que quedaba, su hermano del alma, estaba siendo eliminado, frente a sus narices y no hacía nada, así que sin pensarlo y con el corazón en puño, agarro el mismo kunai e intento atravesarse el corazón, mas este desapareció al instante, quedando solo ella, Voldemort y un fallecido Harry._

_Harry….Harry….¡Harry!...¡HARRY!.- la chica hacia intentos inútiles, de que este le dijera una palabra, hiciera un movimiento o cualquier cosa, mas fue imposible, ahora todo estaba oscuro._

_Sakura miró a su alrededor, estaba sola, no estaba el cuerpo de Harry, no estaba Voldemort riéndose a carcajadas de lo miserable que se sentía Sakura._

_No había nadie._

_Solo ella._

_O eso creía._

_Sakura estaba aterrada¿Qué estaba pasando?, mas esa pregunta se perdió en el olvido, siendo la respuesta un pequeño ruido, ahora veía como el cuerpo desangrado de Harry, estaba caminando hacia ella, sus ropas cubiertas de sangre, su mirada perdida y el hueco en el que estuvo una vez su corazón, le hizo darse cuenta de algo, Harry seguía muerto._

_¿Por qué?, Sakura, porque tuviste que matarme¿porque¿no éramos como hermanos?, pero era mentira, porque me mataste, tú me mataste.- decía el Harry zombi con cara demacrada._

_Sakura estaba horrorizada._

_¿Ella lo mató?._

_¿Ella le hizo eso?._

_Sangre._

_Muerte._

_Harry estaba cubierto de sangre._

_Harry estaba muerto._

_¿Fue su culpa?._

_¿Ella le hizo eso, hasta que quedo así?._

_Muerte, Sangre, Muerte, Sangre, Muerte, Sangre, Muerte, Sangre.- varios murmullos se escucharon, y siempre decían las mismas palabras._

_Sakura se agarraba la cabeza, no podía ser más escalofriante, no podía creer lo que veía, más cuando parecía que Harry la iba a tocar…._

_Todo se volvió oscuro, ahora estaban 3 encapuchados, el mismo de siempre Voldemort, otro que Sakura reconoció de inmediato como el demacrado Harry y el de siempre, al cual nunca le había visto el rostro, pero ahora, se podía ver otra cosa, ese encapuchado, tenía un medallón con una A, mas cuando se iba a sacar la capucha, Voldemort, como si la estuviera viendo, fue a toda marcha, hacia ella y cuando parecía que la iba a matar…_

AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!.- Sakura despertó gritando, su respiración era agitada, su cara estaba sudada y sus manos temblaban de forma incontrolable.-_fue un sueño.-_pensó la chica.-**¡Que sueño!, mira cabeza de pepino, te voy a decir 3 cositas: 1 eso fue una premonición, 2: ten cuidado con el encapuchado misterioso y 3¡MIRA LA HORA QUE ES, VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!.- su inner grito de forma exagerada e histeria las ultimas palabras.**

¿Ah?.- Sakura miró la hora, eran las 11:55p.m.- un momento¡Maldición!.

Sakura se despereció rápidamente, desde ahora comenzaría su plan.

Llegas tarde Sakura.- dijo Dumbledor amablemente, poniendo una de sus buenas sonrisas.

Lo se y lo siento director.- dijo Sakura forzando una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por Albus, mas se linito a dejarlo para después.

Bien, pues vayámonos.- dicho esto desparecieron del lugar en que se encontraba.

-----------------------------------

Sasuke estaba esperando a Naruto hace media hora, quiso llegar temprano para relajarse, quería pensar, en lo que haría con Sakura desde ahora.

Las 11:59.- ya solo falta un minuto.- dijo Sasuke al aire, viendo como el rubio, llegaba corriendo a todo lo que da.

Llegue.- dijo el rubio mientras caía acostado en el suelo.- si llegue a tiempo.

Las 12:00a.m.- dijo el azabache, viendo cono una nube de humo aparecía al fondo.- justo a tiempo.

¿Eh?.- Naruto se levanto a recibir a los recién llegados.- ¿Quiénes son?.

Nosotros.- respondió una voz muy conocida para ellos, al parecer estaban Sakura y un anciano alto, flaco y que vestía un peculiar traje.

Hmp.- el azabache miraba con su penetrante mirada a la pelirrosa, pero esta a su vez miraba seriamente el piso, como si fuera más interesante que todo lo que hubiera ahí.

Hola.- dijo Dumbledor mientras miraba atentamente a Sasuke y Naruto que parecían anonados, con el hombre.- me presento, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledor, soy el director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, supongo que Sakura ya les explicó que era, pero bueno, creo que Tsunade no les explicó nuestra aparición.

La vieja estaba muy borracha para explicar algo, con suerte pudo decir que teníamos que vernos aquí, además, Viejo¿Qué eres tu de Sakura?.- dijo Naruto, ganándose un golpe de parte de Sakura.

Jojojojo.- esto era muy divertido para Dumbledor, le recordaba a los viejos tiempos.- no somos nada, mas que alumna y director.

Aunque yo lo quiero como si fuera mi padre.- explicó Sakura mientras miraba hacia los árboles.- y el me quiere como si fuera su hija.

Hmp.- Sasuke miraba a la pelirrosa, pero esta estaba decidida a ignorar al azabache.

Bueno, les diré porque están aquí, es por que desde hoy, vivirán en el mundo mágico con Sakura y en 4 días más empezarán a tomar clases en Hogwarts.- dijo Albus, mientras el rubio abría los ojos como platos, y el azabache, procesaba la información lentamente.- no obstante.- le volvieron a poner atención.-debo decirles, que sí no quieren ir, no hay inconvenientes, aceptare su decisión.

Y bien¿Qué dicen?.- dijo Sakura, mientras veía que los otros no se movían.

Bueno…….-

**Hola!!!!!, como están??, espero que bn, bueno aqui les traje la conti, aproveche que celebran el día del profesor, como salí temprano de mi cole, me puse hacer la conti, hasta que por fin la traje, gracias a todos los que han leido mi fic, de verdad.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen Reviews!.**

**Se despide:**

**Nubesparky**


	10. Un comienzo con la magia

Capitulo IX: Un comienzo con la magia.

_Bueno, les diré porque están aquí, es por que desde hoy, vivirán en el mundo mágico con Sakura y en 4 días más empezarán a tomar clases en Hogwarts.- dijo Albus, mientras el rubio abría los ojos como platos, y el azabache, procesaba la información lentamente.- no obstante.- le volvieron a poner atención.-debo decirles, que sí no quieren ir, no hay inconvenientes, aceptare su decisión._

_Y bien, ¿Qué dicen?.- dijo Sakura, mientras veía que los otros no se movían._

_Bueno…….-_

La reacción era de esperarse, Sakura y Albus no mostraban ni el más mínimo interés, por la reacción de los chicos, es mas, esperaban pacientemente una respuesta, mientras Sakura veía el cielo como si todo esto fuera muy aburrido.

¿Qué dicen?.- pregunto amablemente el director, que yacía esperando una respuesta.

Yo….¡DATTEBAYO!, CLARO QUE….!.- un codazo de Sasuke, le hizo recordar al rubio sus modales.- Bueno, dudo que tengamos el honor de estar en su mundo con usted y Sakura-chan, pero creo que tendré el atrevimiento de aceptar su invitación. (n/a: ¿de donde salió eso? O.o).

Todos se quedaron helados lo que menos esperaban es algo tan cortes de Naruto, bueno ese sería el caso de Sasuke y Sasuke, por que Dumbledor no tenía gran conocimiento sobre el hiperactivo.

Hmp, estará bien.- respondió simplemente Sasuke, mas ya se estaba cansando de mirar a la pelirrosa que lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Bien, pues será mejor que se agarren de esto.- Dumbledor sacó una pequeña tetera, que ha Sasuke y Naruto llamó la atención, ¿Qué podía tener de especial un simple pedazo de acero?, pero al ver a Sakura tomar una parte de la tetera, los otros hicieron lo mismo, un segundo después ya no estaban en el lugar.

AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!.- Naruto gritaba todo lo que daba; Sasuke aparentaba indiferencia; Sakura y Dumbledor lo tomaban como algo cotidiano; se encontraban en una especie de remolino, tornado, o lo que sea, pero no podían salir de ahí.

Suéltense.- dijo Albus, mientras que los otros se soltaban de la tetera, sintiendo como después caían bruscamente al suelo.

Ag.- Sasuke se pegó contra un tronco; Naruto cayó arriba de una rama muy mareado; mas de Dumbledor y Sakura no había rastro.

¿Dónde están?.-pregunto el rubio hiperactivo, mientras se caía de la rama que los sujetaba, cayendo sobre Sasuke.

Vaya y yo pensé que Sasuke tendría un mejor aterrizaje.- dijo Sakura de forma fría y cortante, mientras bajaba al lado de Dumbledor aterrizando suavemente en el suelo.

A Sasuke, Naruto y Albus les extraño notablemente el comportamiento de la chica, pero Sasuke lo aparento, Naruto lo ignoro y Albus simplemente se quedo con esa expresión suya que tanto le caracterizaba.

¿Qué?, ¿tengo monos en la cara?.- pregunto la chica duramente, mientras el resto apartaba la mirada.

Dumbledor sonreía amigablemente, pero si se veía bien era tristemente, al parecer sus temores se estaban volviendo a la normalidad.

¿Dónde estamos?.- pregunto Sasuke a Dumbledor.

Sr. Uchiha, Sr. Uzumaki, nos encontramos en la Madriguera, lugar en el que se hospedaran hasta que comience el año escolar.- dijo Albus mostrándoles el recinto.- tengan.- mostró unas varitas.- ustedes no están calificados para hacer magia, ya que no tienen raíces mágicas en sus venas, pero a estas varitas les hice un hechizo especial, cada vez que requieran hacer magia, podrán hacerla, pero les advierto que nos las usen si no son necesarias, podrían provocar cosas devastadoras, si no aprendan a controlarlas.- explicó mientras cada uno tomaba su varita.- la Srta. Haruno se encargara de mostrarles el resto.

Sakura se encontraba pálida, no se había fijado en el lugar que aterrizaron hasta que Dumbledor menciono las palabras mágicas: "la Madriguera", eso basto para que se pareciese a un fantasma o más bien para que estuviera apunto de convertirse en uno.

¿Sakura?.- menciono alguien su nombre, mas esta no se dejaría intimidar por la Sra. Weasley, debía demostrarle a Sasuke que era fuerte, y también que quería estar sola, alejada de Todos.

Bien, no hay problema.- dijo mirando a Albus.

Bueno, mejor entremos para comunicar nuestra llegada.- dijo Albus, mientras empezó a caminar, los otros los siguieron.

Dumbledor espero en la entrada junto a los otros, a que llegara la Sra.Weasley, una vez que llegó vieron como saludo alegremente a Albus, les hecho una mirada cariñosa y maternal a Sasuke y Naruto, y al fijarse a Sakura, cambió radicalmente, la vio como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, para después abalanzarse sobre ella.

Oh!!!, Sakura!!!, no sabes lo preocupada que me tenían, hace mucho que no te veía, ya creía yo, que algo malo estaba pasando.- dijo esta mientras les daba de esos abrazos asfixiantes, que rompían los huesos y te dejaban morada.

También me da gusto verla Sra. Weasley.- dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza, mientras los otros la miraban igual.-_ de algo que haya servido el sufrimiento durmiente._

Bueno, pues entren, la noche es helada y ya todos están durmiendo.-

Bueno creo que es hora de irme, pero antes que nada, ¿podrías venir conmigo, Sakura?.- dijo el hombre amablemente mientras asentía y se iba a la terraza con Dumbledor.

Naruto y Sasuke vieron con temor el lugar por donde Sakura se había ido, ¿Qué les harían ahora?, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para saberlo, Molly y Arthur los recibieron y les dijeron donde dormirían, al parecer, el sótano se había convertido en una cómoda pieza, en el que podían dormir 2 personas, ya que Sakura compartía habitación con Hermione y Ginny.

La habitación ni era muy grande, ni era muy chica, era de un tamaño cómodo, con 2 camas de 1 plaza y media, el piso era de madera y las murallas pintadas de un color amarillo oscuro, tenía baño propio, habían cuadros y decoraciones simples, pero de buen gusto y un Naruto y un Sasuke muy aturdidos.

Aquí dormirán, mañana iré a comprar sus útiles para el colegio, por ahora simplemente dedíquense a descansar, solo faltan 3 días para Hogwarts.- dijo Molly mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- Buenas noches.

Buenas noches.- respondieron los otros, no creían lo que veían los cuadros se estaban moviendo.

No pensé que esa señora fuera tan efusiva.- dijo Naruto cayendo en la cama.

Usurantonkachi, como después de ver como recibió a Sakura, no te das cuenta de cómo es.- dijo Sasuke con notoria superioridad.

Ni te hagas el altanero Sasuke, mira que ya me entere lo que paso entre Sakura-chan y tú.- al decir esto, Sasuke se sonrojo, desviando la mirada a otra parte al recordar el beso.

¿q-que cosa?.- preguntó Sasuke ocultando toda expresión sospechosa que podría delatarle.- no ha pasado nada entre Sakura y yo.

Ah..si, debe ser mentira, eso de que te besaste con Sakura-chan, ah, por favor, cubo de hielo y nervios de acero Uchiha, jamás se enamoraría de alguien como Sakura-chan, que es tan diferente a ti.- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía a dormir en la cama, dejando al azabache con ganas de ahorcarlo.- perdona el error, teme….-cayó profundamente dormido.

¿Qué tanto hablaran haya?.- se pregunto para sí Sasuke, mientras caía entre los brazos de Morfeo.

--------------------------------------------

Dumbledor y Sakura, no habían pronunciado palabra alguna desde que llegaron, solo miraban el cielo, lleno de estrellas y a la esplendorosa Luna que iluminaba a cuanto halla a su alcance

La noche es hermosa.- mencionó Sakura.

Si, la noche es hermosa en cuanto haya siempre algo que le ilumine, ya que cuando se vuelve todo nublado, la oscuridad se apodera de todo ser que este al alcance de sus manos, lo mismo con los pensamientos.- Sakura miró a Dumbledor, pero este miraba el cielo.- no importa cuanto intentes alejar a todos de ti Sakura, la gente que te quiere jamás permitirá que te alejes, jamás te dejaría sola, no importa cuanto hayas visto en esos sueños, Sakura, no debes confundir, la realidad con los sueños, no importa que tan real se haya vuelto.

Pero si son visiones de Voldemort, pues entonces todo lo que veo es lo que esta haciendo en esos momentos, lo que va a ocurrir o…- Sakura habló con voz quebrada, pero Dumbledor se le adelanto y siguió hablando.

Recuerda Sakura, los sueños, son solo eso, sueños, pueden volverse realidad, si así tu lo deseas, pero debes saber distinguir, entre el sueño y la realidad, no cometas errores de los que después te arrepentirás, no te alejes por amor, si no, acércate, si de verdad amas a quienes dices amar, pues no te alejes de ellos, con solo mantener la distancia entre ellos y ti, podrían sufrir graves consecuencias, se lo que te digo, no te alejes, no te cierres, no hagas lo que Voldemort, quiere que hagas, no te encierres en la oscuridad.- dijo Dumbledor, mientras Sakura se tocaba el brazo.

El brazo le escocía demasiado, el dibujo de la serpiente, estaba moviéndose, al parecer, Dumbledor tenía razón, solo la estaban utilizando, para que se alejara de todos y se hundiera en la oscuridad, mas el dolor no dejo que continuara pensando, rápidamente saco la varita: y pensando en el beso que se dio con Sasuke.- _¡Expecto Patronum!_ .-de la varita salieron 2 chorros plateados, uno se transformo en una serpiente cuya cola se agitaba rápidamente, mas la otra era un fénix, que deleitaba a los presentes con su majestuoso vuelo por el horizonte, la figura de la serpiente era más negra que la del fénix se podría decir que era la energía maligna, ya que se veía más negra que plateada, mientras que la del fénix, era una hermosa figura plateada, que resplandecía en el anochecer.

¿Quitaste parte del veneno que estaba creciendo en ti, gracias al odio?.- preguntó Dumbledor recibiendo solo un movimiento de cabeza.- Bien hecho, bueno ya me tengo que ir, tienes que ir a dormir, y yo tengo que preparar todo para cuando los alumnos lleguen, Buenas noches.- desapareció enseguida, como si no quisiera que lo siguieran.

Mas a Sakura no le sorprendió o disgusto, ya estaba muy familiarizada con eso, para que surgiera una reacción de ella, pero si debía admitir algo, Dumbledor tenía razón, pero..¿tiene toda la razón?, pues simplemente podía reflexionarlo, así que se subió al techo y medito, hasta que no pudo más del cansancio y se durmió, mientras la Luna le cobijaba con su resplandor.

----------------------------------------

Sakura…Sakura…..Sakura.- algo la llamaba, pero no quería abrir los ojos, más cuando sintió que la zarandeaban, abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con 2 ojos celestes, que la miraban fijamente.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!.- la chica grito, por un momento le pareció que era un chico del orfanato, que tenía la misma costumbre, pero al darse cuenta que era Naruto, suspiro de alivio.- ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HACERME ESTO, NARUTO!.- se podía apreciar como Naruto salía volando, rumbo al campo.

A…a.a…..a..a.- jadeaba Sakura, aún no se recuperaba de la impresión, más no se quedó pensando en eso, a su mente llego, algo que le dio alegría.- ¡NO HUBO PREMONICIONES!.- el grito resonó por toda la casa, hasta le dio vergüenza, pero la alegría era tan grande, que se puso a saltar en el techo.

-----------------------------------------

¿Dónde esta Sakura?.- preguntó la señora Weasley.

Naruto la fue a despertar, al parecer se quedo dormida en el techo.- respondió Sasuke, mientras ayudaba a la señora Weasley con el desayuno.

Oh ya veo, ah, esa niña a sufrido demasiado, no se como puede seguir con esa alegría suya, es admirable.- dijo la señora Weasley.- ni idea como sigue tan tranquila después de….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!.- un grito resonó por toda la casa.- ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HACERME ESTO, NARUTO!.- pudieron apreciar por la ventana como Naruto salía volando, rumbo al campo.

Creo que ya despertó.- dijo la señora Weasley sonriente, mientras Sasuke suspiraba, la parecer esos 2 no cambiaban, mas el grito siguiente les hizo quedar confundidos.

¡NO HUBO PREMONICIONES!.- esto no lo entendieron, pero al ver a Sakura por la ventana saltando tan alto, que llegaba hasta el techo, se dieron cuenta de algo, por lo menos estaba feliz.

¿Y decía que era tranquila?.- dijo Sasuke, más Molly rió divertida.- ¿Cuándo bajan los otros?.

Oh ya bajaran, de seguro Hermione y Ginny ya se levantaron, pero como deben despertar a los perezosos Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, además de los trabajadores Fred y George Weasley, aún no han logrando escapar del segundo piso.- explicó Molly mientras ponía la mesa, Sasuke la ayudaba, más no apartaba la mente, de lo que dijo la señora Weasley.

_ni idea como sigue tan tranquila después de….¿Qué habrá querido decir?.- _se pregunto Sasuke para sí._- __**Hola cabeza de rábano, ¿pensando tan temprano?, que sorpresa.-**_dijo burlonamente su subconsciente_.- piensa que eres yo.- _dijo el otro triunfante._-__** si soy tú, pero tú parte inteligente, y no la nuez que tienes por cerebro, pero debo darte crédito, por fin tomas la decisión correcta.-**_dijo el subconsciente para después desparecer.- _Gracias.-_dicho esto dejó la conversación, para dar paso a lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Sakura, llevaba arrastrando a Naruto, el segundo estaba lleno de barro y tenía un olor espantoso, aparte de que tenía algo seco en su cara, de color café, algo que no era barro.

Sra.Weasley ¿puede preparar esa receta, que usa para el mal olor?, Naruto cayó en excremento de hipogrifo.- dijo Sakura, que al haber dormido en el techo, estaba un poco sucia, sus cabellos estaban enredados, pero caían graciosamente por sus hombros, aun que estaban ondulados.- si me disculpan voy a darme un baño.

No te preocupes querida, yo me encargo de esto.- dijo Molly sonriéndole, mientras la otra se fue a duchar.- muy bien querido, por favor ve a preparar la ducha, pronto iré a agregarle la poción para que el olor desaparezca.

Si.- Naruto se fue de inmediato.

¿Siempre es así de alegre?.- pregunto la señora Weasley viendo como Sasuke asentía.- bueno, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?, la confianza en uno mismo y las ganas de vivir no son cosas malas.

Hmp.- Sasuke se fue a pasear por la Madriguera, de verdad que los terrenos eran gigantes, posiblemente si no fuera ninja se perdería en aquel inmenso lugar.

--------------------------------------

Harry por favor despierta.- decía un Hermione agotaba, mientras zarandeaba a un Harry que no despertaba.

Ron, vamos, mamá se va a enojar.- decía Ginny, tratando de ver si Ron reaccionaba pero no lo lograba.

Vamos chicas no se rindan.- decía Fred que acababa de llegar.- ¿Verdad George?.

Si Fred, no se rindan y quédense aquí despertándolos, lejos de nuestra habitación…..- decía George, siendo continuado por Fred.

Lejos de nuestras cosas.-

Lejos de nuestros experimentos.-

¡Lejos de los Sortilegios Weasley!.- dijeron los 2 mientras las chicas los fulminaban con la mirada.

Ya basta.- decía Hermione, mientras Fred y George se perdían por la puerta.- Ginny hora de usar el último recurso.

¿Te refieres ha…..?.- preguntó Ginny pero fue respondida.

Si hora de usar el método llamado: "Despertador Weasley".- dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba y se tapaba los oídos.- Puedes empezar.

Bien, ustedes lo pidieron…..aaaaah…- Ginny tomo mucho aire y después gritó.- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER Y RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, DESPIERTEN YA!.- la casa retumbo e incluso creyeron que el techo se les caería encima, mas los otros dos ni se levantaron, seguían dormidos profundamente.

No lo puedo creer, falló el método que nunca antes había fallado, tu imitación de la voz de la señor Weasley no funciono.- murmuraba Hermione impresionada, de la forma en que esos 2 roncaban.

Por que esa no es la forma de despertarlos.- Hermione y Ginny voltearon y vieron a la pelirrosa.

¡Sakura!, ¿dónde estabas?, ¿Cuándo llegaste?.- decían las 2 juntas.

Estaba haciendo un tramite y llegue ayer en la noche, era tan tarde que me dormí en el techo, ahora iba a darme un baño, pero primero les hago el favor de despertar a estos perezosos.- decía mientras se abría camino.

No lo lograras.- decía Ginny, más Sakura no le hizo caso, este era el mismo problema que tenían con Naruto, así que si era lo mismo, estos despertarían de inmediato.

Ron, tu mamá hizo pastelillos de chocolate, Harry hay una nueva escoba que podrías comprar para el quidditch.- decía esto mientras los otros al oír esto saltaron de la cama, Ron corrió hacia la puerta y Harry se quedó preguntándole a Sakura, sobre su nueva escoba.

¿Qué escoba?, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Qué velocidad tiene?, ¿supera a la Saeta de Fuego?.- preguntaba sin parar mientras Ron llegaba corriendo.

Abajo no hay ningunos pastelillos de chocolate.- dijo Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

Si y tampoco hay una nueva escoba.- dijo Sakura, mientras Harry se callaba de inmediato y se acomodaba los lentes.- solo era un método para despertarlos y de todas formas, gracias por saludar, son muy atentos chicos.

Pero….es….que tú……bueno…..ya sabes……..tú…..nosotros….hola.- balbuceaban sin parar los dos juntos, hasta que se aburrieron y dijeron algo coherente.

Bueno, ahora a ducharse, vestirse e ir a desayunar, abajo hay unas personas que quiero que conozcan.- decía Sakura mientras se despedía de los presentes y se iba la baño, dejando a un Harry y Ron al estilo militar, que obedecieron sus ordenes de inmediato y a una Hermione y Ginny con la boca abierta, ¿solo tenían que hacer eso?.

---------------------------------------

Sakura se encontraba relajadamente en la ducha, mientras las gotas de agua empapaban su cuerpo, mas Sakura no se encontraba mentalmente en un baño de la Madriguera, mas se encontraba sentada frente a su inner, que le insultaba sin parar.

**Mira cabeza de pepino, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre, alejar a nuestro Sasuke-kun?!, ¿estas loca o que?.- reclamaba su inner.**

_No estoy loca, pero si quería salvarlo, tenía que alejarme para salvarle.- replicó Sakura._

**Si, e ibas a cometer el peor error de tu vida, bueno, de nuestra vida, TE DIRE UNA COSITA, USA LA ALMENDRA QUE TIENES POR CEREBRO Y ¡PIENSA EN LO QUE TE DIJO DUMBLEDOR!, no puedo creer que estoy en ti, uff y eso que cuando hable con el inner de Sasuke me comunico que……..-**

_¿Qué te comunicaste con quien?, no me digas que Sasuke también tiene un inner, no espera, ahora me doy cuenta de algo, cada persona tiene un inner, pero solo la mía tiene una alma propia, pero….ah como sea, el inner de Sasuke te dijo que…..-_

**No había dejado de pensar en nosotras después de lo del beso, ¿Entiendes?, le importamos a Sasuke, bueno, por lo menos piensa en nosotras, bueno, pues…..-**

_Cállate y deja de pensar en él, me voy a alejar de él de todas formas.-_

**Lo dudo, tu no puedes desobedecer a Dumbledor y menos si tiene que ver con tus amigos, a los cuales consideras tu familia.-**

_Si como no, que tal si dejamos la charla para después, ya termine de bañarme y ya me vestí, así que déjame en paz por un buen tiempo y después hablamos del tema.-_

**Bien, pero piensa en las palabras de Dumbledor, él esta tratando de evitar que cometas el peor error de tu vida, yo que tu le haría caso y no me alejaría de todos.-**

Uff… bueno ya estoy sola, y ah, mi inner me va a molestar por esto, pero Dumbledor tiene razón.- se dijo a sí misma Sakura, dispuesta a acercarse a todo ser querido, como ella misma decía, mejor vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo, para que cuando llegue el día final, no se arrepintiera de nada.

--------------------------------------------

Quédate quieto querido, por favor.- suplicaba la señora Weasley tratando de que Naruto entrara a la bañera.

NO, no pienso entrar a esa bañera con olor pestilente.- decía Naruto mientras seguía colgado del techo y se movía a todas partes para que la señora Weasley no pudiera atraparlo con su varita.

Pero es un neutralizador, por eso huele mal, al juntarse con el olor que tienes, se neutralizara.- decía la señora Weasley en otro intento en vano.

Naruto estaba fuertemente sostenido del techo, juntaba chacra en sus manos y no apartaba su vista de la señora Weasley, cosa que lo llevo a su perdición, ya que una persona había entrado en el baño e hizo una técnica, que boto a Naruto, cayendo a la bañera y quedando sin escapatoria.

Cuida la retaguardia dobe.- dijo Sasuke mientras caía al lado de la señora Weasley.

Gracias Querido, de verdad ya no sabía como detenerlo, ese chico es tan escurridizo como una lagartija.- decía la señora Weasley, mientras salía por la puerta.- por favor asegúrate de que salga empapado de ahí, así la poción surgirá efecto.

Si.- Sasuke tenía una expresión fría e insensible, como siempre, pero su mirada mostraba diversión sin fin, de verdad algo le estaba gustando de estar en esta casa.

-----------------------------------------------

Arthur Weasley se encontraba en su trabajo en el Ministerio, últimamente llegaba mucho trabajo, del cual casi no salía nada bueno, tenía que interactuar con lo muggles más de lo que podía y aun que siempre sintió simpatía por ellos, ya se estaba cansando de viajar de un la do a otro todos los días.

Para más suerte suya, el ministro Cornelius Fudge, no hacia más que desaparecer del lugar, ahora rara vez se le veía y Arthur esta convencido de que algo malo le pasaba, lo único que tenía para reconfortarse, era el saber que en su casa le esperaba toda su familia, a su esposa que le daba cariño, a sus hijos que le daban la alegría y a esos visitantes que siempre le hacían la vida divertida.

Viéndolo de esta forma, Arthur Weasley no tiene problemas, una casa normal, vida normal, trabajo normal (n/a: me refiero entre la comunidad mágica), nada fuera de lo normal, a lo que se refería a magia, pero no todo iba a ser tan bueno, teniendo un mago tenebroso rondando por las calles y a varios mortifagos, infiltrados en el Ministerio, el cual hacía muy peligroso su trabajo, pero como integrante de la orden, esa no era su mayor preocupación.

Últimamente había muchos asesinatos, tanto en la comunidad mágica como en el mundo _muggle, _uno que otro edificio destruido o bien varias matanzas, de las cuales se desconocen muchos detalles, de todo esto siempre había la misma incógnita: ¿Quiénes lo hicieron?.

Si bien Arthur Weasley no estaba muy familiarizado con los casos, ya que no era su parte del trabajo, había oído mucho de los diferentes sucesos que habían pasado a lo largo de los días, pero lo que acababa de escuchar lo dejo helado.

_No, el objetivo del Lord, no es ese aún, esta esperando que Haruno, madure sus poderes, debo admitir, que nunca me había imaginado, la destrezas que tenía esa chica, en el ultimo encuentro, tuve suerte de salir con vida.-decía Lucius Malfoy con desgano._

_No puedo creer que el Lord, haya sido vencido por Potter y Haruno, ¿Por qué no mata a los demás?, después de todo, siempre los considero como estorbos que….- decía alguien a quien Arthur no pudo identificar._

_El lord esta interesado en acabar con los sangre sucia que habitan la comunidad mágica, incluyendo claro los adoradores de estos, esta claro que las familias que simpatizan con los sangre sucia, no deberían ser sangre limpia, pensándolo bien, creo que la primera familia en lista son los Weasleys, esos adoradores de muggle.- lo interrumpió Lucius, hablando con una mueca de asco._

_¿De verdad?, ja, están perdidos, nunca había visto a una familia tan patética, es increíble que hasta el día de hoy, sigan vivo.-decía mientras se reía._

_Recuerda, que la única razón por la que siguen es por que Potter los salvo, y él hubiera muerto, de no ser por que Haruno llegó justo a tiempo para salvarlo.- le recordó Lucius._

_¿y bien?, ¿Cuándo van a atacar?.- pregunto la figura irreconocible._

_Muy pronto mi querido amigo, muy pronto, JAJAJAJA.- decía Lucius para después ponerse a reír._

_Jajaja.- la otra figura se pudo a reír, junto a Lucius, mientras Arthur escapaba aterrado de ahí._

Definitivamente tenía que estar alerta, muy pronto podían acabar con toda su felicidad, su vida, su mundo, su familia, ¿Qué más le podían quitar?, no lo sabía pero Arthur Weasley no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, mejor era consultar a un mago cuya reputación era tan alta, que hasta el mismísimo Lord Voldemort a temido, teme y temerá, Albus Dumbledor.

------------------------------------------------

Me llamó Tsunade-sama.- decía Kakashi entrando a la oficina de la Hokage.

Si, Kakashi, por favor siéntate.- dijo Tsunade, que yacía en su asiento, tomando sake.

¿Por qué me llamo Tsunade-sama?.- pregunto Kakashi, que había llegado 4 horas después, desde que lo habían llamado.

Bueno, primero, debo decirte que esa impuntualidad tuya me esta hartando y segundo como sabes tus alumnos, fueron a pasar el año a Hogwarts.

Hai, ¿y eso que tiene?.- pregunto Kakashi que no se imaginaba el por que estaba ahí.

Bueno, ya que tendrás mucho tiempo libre, quiero que vayas a una misión en ves de desperdiciarlo leyendo esa revista, que Jiraiya y tú, llevan leyendo como por 9 meses.

¿De que trata la misión?.- pregunto Kakashi, apartando el libro de sus manos, para prestar atención a la persona al frente suyo.

¿Qué dices, si digo que es una misión rango S?.- pregunto Tsunade, viendo como Kakashi aparecía al Sharingan.

**¡Hola!, como están?, espero que bien, aquí les traje el siguiente capitulo, el cual, no tardo nada en hacerse, ahora no les aseguro que ponga la continuación ya que una persona (no diré nombres), ha insultado terriblemente este fic, por lo cual me decidí a no continuarlo y dejar de molestarlos, perdón a los que si les gustaba este fic.**

**Pero no se preocupen, puede que me decida a continuarlo, pero por ahora, lo lamento.**

**Se despide:**

**Nubesparky**


	11. Tantas cosas en un día

Capitulo X: Tantas cosas en un día.

**Antes de comenzar, quiero decirles que agradezco todos esos mensajes que me han comunicado su apoyo en esta historia.**

**A los que me enviaron a esos e-mail, les quiero decir que si no les gusta, NO LO LEAN!, para que van a leer algo que no les gusta, acaso son ¿tontos o que?, (sin ofender, es que es algo como obvio), Y A LOS QUE SI les gusta, pues están invitados a continuar la historia**

**ESTO NO HUBIERA SIDO POSIBLE, SI NO FUERA POR USTEDES!!!!, de verdad.**

**En un momento entre a la pagina en que opinaron sobre mi fic, y debo decir que les encuentro mucha razón, se que tengo algunas faltas de ortografía (como la del Prólogo, en el cual escribí "prologó", que horror, Y QUE PARA MÁS NO PUEDO CAMBIAR!!), se que también no explico las cosas y que debería hacerlo, pero es que las descripciones y eso no se me da y por ultimo se que tengo mucho que mejorar, pero tengo 13 añitos, y si algo aprendí con esto, es que cuando te dicen los errores, solo queda aprender de ellos.**

**Y una aclaración, yo solo tomo los reviews, como un simple sistema de apoyo, no voy a subir capítulos, por ellos, de todas formas, es bueno el que opinen, ya que eso me ayudaría a poner ideas de su gusto o bien mejorar la historia, bien como lo hicieron los de: "Los malos fics y sus Autores", yo respeto su opinión y se les agradece,.**

**Gracias, ahora a disfrutar de este fic.**

_¿Por qué me llamo Tsunade-sama?.- pregunto Kakashi, que había llegado 4 horas después, desde que lo habían llamado._

_Bueno, primero, debo decirte que esa impuntualidad tuya me esta hartando y segundo como sabes tus alumnos, fueron a pasar el año a Hogwarts._

_Hai, ¿y eso que tiene?.- pregunto Kakashi que no se imaginaba el por que estaba ahí._

_Bueno, ya que tendrás mucho tiempo libre, quiero que vayas a una misión en vez de desperdiciarlo leyendo esa revista, que Jiraiya y tú, llevan leyendo como por 9 meses._

_¿De que trata la misión?.- pregunto Kakashi, apartando el libro de sus manos, para prestar atención a la persona al frente suyo._

_¿Qué dices, si digo que es una misión rango S?.- pregunto Tsunade, viendo como Kakashi aparecía al Sharingan._

Akatsuki.- murmuro Kakashi, para ver como le es entregada una carpeta, yéndose de inmediato.- Interesante.- el contenido de la carpeta, resultaba de verdad prometedor.

Lo único que faltaba era ver cuanto tardaría en cumplir la misión, visitar 2 aldeas, para después dirigirse a un lugar desconocido, no sonaba fácil y más con ese mal presentimiento que sentía, mejor apurarse.

-----------------------

Bueno, Kakashi ya se fue, se me acabo el sake y no tengo nada más que hacer, así que….- pensaba Tsunade mientras se acostaba en su silla.- Shizune.

¿Si Tsunade-sama?.- gritó esta entrando enseguida.

Por favor cancela todas las reuniones que tenga o córrelas para otro día, también trae 4 botellas de sake y diles a todos que no me interrumpan o que no se atrevan a entrar a mi oficina.- decía Tsunade mirando por la ventana.

Si Tsunade-sama.- enseguida Shizune salió de la oficina y se encargo de todo, trayendo después 8 botellas de sake, conociendo a la Hokage, mejor traer más de lo que se pide.

Después de que Shizune se fuera, Tsunade miraba por la ventana, esperando que el cielo que empezaba a nublarse, pronto se despejara, tenía un mal augurio.

--------------------------------------

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George y Percy se encontraban repartidos entre la silla y la pared, muchos preferían estar parados, mientras que la señora Weasley estaba cocinando y el señor Weasley estaba en el Ministerio, Sakura estaba parada frente al grupo, con mirada firme y una gran sonrisa.

Bueno, todos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, así que no es necesario un hola, ahora los he reunido, por que les quiero presentar a unos amigos, personas que nos podrían ayudar a lo largo del año, así que Chicos.- los llamó Sakura viendo como entraban dos chicos, uno rubio y otro azabache.- chicos, les presento a Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, Sasuke, ellos son Ron, Hermione, los gemelos Fred y George y Ginny, todos los pelirrojos son hermanos, y por supuesto ya conocieron a Harry.

Un gusto conocerlos.- dijeron el resto, un poco perturbados, no estaban acostumbrados a más gente que a ellos.

Lo mismo digo, ¡Dattebayo!/Hmp.- respondieron los otros, mientras la señora Weasley los llamó para el desayuno.

Todos estaban en la mesa, hablando del trabajo, la magia, de las técnicas que requerían chacra (una que otra presumida de parte de Naruto), y miles de cosas más.

Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron, estaba embelesada viendo a Sasuke, él cual no despegaba la mirada de la pelirrosa, que hablaba animadamente con Naruto. Ginny al ver eso, creyó que Sakura estaba saliendo con Naruto, más tenía una buena broma, para aclarar sus dudas.

Sakura..¿como va tu relación con Ron?, últimamente los he visto muy juntos.- decía Ginny en forma picara, mientras que Sakura y Ron se miraban con asco, Harry casi escupe su desayuno, más se atraganto siendo ayudado por Hermione, Sasuke dirigió una mirada asesina a Ron y Naruto….es Naruto, o sea, siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

Eso no es verdad.- dijeron al unísono Ron y Sakura.

Si, como no, y yo soy sanadora profesional, vamos hacen una buena pareja.- decía Ginny, tirando más leña al fuego.

No es cierto.- decían ellos juntos.

Pero si es la verdad, ambos son tercos.- decía Ginny, viendo como el rubio no prestaba atención.

No es cierto.- los dos seguían igual, solo que esta vez se cruzaron de brazos.

Oh, aquí veo una linda pareja.- decía Ginny, soltando una pequeña risita, mientras que Ron y Sakura se levantaban y se apuntaban con el dedo.

Ella/ Él no.- decía mientras se apuntaban a sí mismos.- porque yo no.- decían, mientras se lanzaron una mirada desafiante, para después fulminarse y sentarse, ignorándose mutuamente.

¿Y dicen que no son pareja?.- dejo Naruto, que acababa de entrar en la conversación.

PAFF!.- golpe para Naruto, cortesía de Sakura y Harry.

Mejor cállate, Naruto!.- dijo Sakura, viendo como Harry, se sobaba el puño con el que le pego a Naruto.- creo que le pegaste muy fuerte, recuerda que aún no te sanas, después de ese accidente jugando al quidditch.

No fue nada.- decía Harry con modestia.

¿Qué no fue nada?, por favor, Hijo, caíste como 7 metros, desde tu escoba, y debo decir que si no fuera por que Sakura, sabe, mucho sobre medicina, de seguro tu mano izquierda, jamás volvería a hacer utilizada.- decía la Señora Weasley, que antes se mantenía callada, observando la divertida escena.

Si Harry, no deberías ser tan modesto, el señor Fudge, quedo impresionado con tu resistencia, claro que no se sorprendió tanto, como cuando Sakura fue atacada por un dragón.- Percy continuaba hablando, mientras Sakura se ponía roja, al sentir varias miradas sobre ella.-pero de todas formas, se sintió abrumado, cuando le dijeron que te caíste de tu escoba, dejándote sin lesión alguna, fue terrible el tener que enfrentar su paranoia.

Hablando del accidente de Harry, que tal si lo revivimos, mientras jugamos un partido de Quidditch.- dijo Fred, mientras a la mayoría se les iluminaron la cara.

YO ME APUNTO!.- gritaron George, Ginny, Ron, Sakura y Harry.

Bueno, pues, eh, chicos.- dijo refiriéndose a Naruto y Sasuke.- si van a ir al colegio, será mejor que sepan lo que es Quidditch, así que vengan a ver.

¡Claro!/Hmp.- contestaron.

¿Siempre eres tan expresivo?.- pregunto Ginny con mirada soñadora.

Hn.- eso Ginny lo tomo como un: "si, pero que no te importe", mientras que de verdad significaba: "aléjate o sufre".

Mientras que todos salieron al patio, Percy se puso a trabajar, La señora Weasley fue a comprar los materiales de Naruto y Sasuke, Naruto y Sasuke se subieron a un árbol y vieron el partido desde ahí, mientras que Hermione se puso a leer, y el resto se puso en sus posiciones.

Bueno, para que sepan por lo menos las posiciones.- dijo Fred.- bueno, ven a Harry, el es el buscador, el se tiene que encargar de atrapar la snitch, una pelotita dorada que vuela por si sola, yo con George somos los bateadores, que tenemos el trabajo de proteger al equipo de las Bludgers. Bueno Ginny es la cazadora, que trata de meter la Qhaffle por unos aros, los cuales verás en Hogwarts, el mismo caso de Sakura y por ultimo esta el guardián, que protege los aros, intentando que la Quaffle no pase, ese, es el puesto de Ron.- explico Fred, mientras los otros miraban como volaban con las escobas.

Si, lastima que ya no estamos en Hogwarts, ahora los bateadores son otros.- decía George con pesar.- es de verdad una lastima, ahora solo podemos jugar quidditch aquí.

Como sea, ¿Qué tal si empezamos a jugar?, presentaron el equipo de quidditch del año pasado, pero ahora no somos un equipo, así que, ¡A JUGAR!.- Sakura sin previo aviso libera la snitch, empezando así el emocionante juego.

Estuvieron jugando aproximadamente por 2 horas, hasta que quedaron exhaustos, hasta mas no poder, finalmente la hora de almuerzo llegó, y con él, las preguntas de Naruto.

Sakura-chan…¿Cómo es Hogwarts?.- pregunto Naruto, mientras Sakura le dedicaba una media sonrisa.

Pues te debo advertir que no te aprenderás el castillo de memoria en tan solo unos días, sin contar también las puertas y escaleras.- decía Sakura, recordando su primer día en el cual termino en el baño de chicos, sin saber como salir.-_menos mal que nadie se entero._

¿Por qué?.- pregunto Naruto.

Te resumiré todo, en Hogwarts hay 142 escaleras, amplias y extensas; angostas y destartaladas; algunas llevan a un lugar diferente los viernes; otras tienen un escalón que desparecen a mitad de camino y que hay que recordar saltar.- explicó Sakura, mientras Naruto intentaba procesar la información y Sasuke la escucha atentamente.- y con las puertas, pues, hay puertas que no se abren a menos que uno lo pida con amabilidad o le hagas cosquillas en el lugar exacto y puertas, que en realidad no son puertas, sino, sólidas paredes que simulan ser puertas.

Increíble, ¡QUE KAWAII!.- grito Naruto saltando, una vez que Sakura terminó la explicación.

Y eso no es todo.- dijo Ron, ganándose una mirada recelosa de Sasuke, mas no lo noto.

¿Hay más?.- pregunto Naruto, mientras los demás asentían.-¿Qué cosas?.

También hay fantasmas que dependiendo de la casa, pueden resultar fastidiosos o simpáticos, un ejemplo, son Nick Casi Decapitado y el Barón Sanguinario.- dijo Ron.

¿Por qué casi decapitado?.- pregunto Naruto.

Eso lo verás en Hogwarts.- dijo Harry, mientras Naruto bufaba molesto.- pero no pienses que todos los fantasmas son serios o simpáticos, en general todos lo son, menos uno, el _poltergeist _Peeves, el desastre de Hogwarts, sino fuera por la bondad de Dumbledor, ese bromista no estaría en el castillo.- dijo con algo de resentimiento en su voz, aún se acordaba de la ultima broma que le hizo.

Aparte de eso, te puedo decir, que después de estar en Hogwarts, pocas cosas te van a sorprender, Naruto.- dijo Sakura, mientras comía un pedazo de carne.- y por cierto, no grites si vez que los cuadros se mueven, es muy normal, al igual que las entradas de las casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, están custodiadas por estatuas o cuadros, que hablan.

Interesante.- murmuro Sasuke, mientras escuchaba cada detalle del famoso castillo.- ¿Qué es eso de las casas?.

Ah, es algo tan simple, como la casa en la que vivirás, dependiendo de tus cualidades, si eres justo y leal, podrías participar en Hufflepuff, si eres de alma valiente, osadía, temple y caballerosidad, de Gryffindor, si tienes una gran inteligencia, podrías ingresar a Ravenclaw y finalmente si solo buscas poder, eres codicioso y no te importa nada para conseguir lo que quieres, pues puedes ingresar a Slytherin, ah!.- explicó Harry, más un golpe a la mesa, lo asustó, era Sakura.

OH NO!!!!.- grito Sakura, más no entendían por que.

OH NO!!, ¿Qué?.- pregunto Ginny.

Es que me acabo de dar cuenta, que según las cualidades se eligen las casas correspondientes, mas si me doy cuenta, Naruto tiene un 25 de estar en Hufflepuff y el 75 de estar en Gryffindor, mas Sasuke, esta en un 50 de Slytherin y un 50 en Gryffindor.- dijo Sakura mirando a sus compañeros.- ¡ENTIENDEN!, no podemos quedar separados!!!, no si ellos no conocen nada y para más, llegan el ultimo año!!!!!!!.

No lo creas, recuerda que el Sombrero seleccionador, siempre da opciones, más si ellos son tus amigos, estoy seguro que el Sombrero Seleccionador, tomara eso como un factor, por lo cual los pondrá en Gryffindor.- dijo Harry con cariño.

Recuerda, que a mi me quiso poner en Ravenclaw, mas yo le pedí Gryffindor y mira donde estoy.- dijo Hermione, dando en el clavo.

Pues espero que esa situación se repita, no me imagino que pasaría en el caso de que Sasuke quedara en Slytherin.-

¿Por qué justamente Sasuke?.- pregunto Ginny con curiosidad y una pizca de celos en su voz.

Sasuke tiene muchas de las cualidades de Slytherin, aun que por dentro parezca un Gryffindor, en fin, si el quedará en Slytherin, Malfoy podría ya sabes, incluirlo en la….magia oscura.- dijo Sakura con precaución en su voz.

¡Ya basta!, será mejor que nadie hable de magia oscuro mientras estemos comiendo y mucho menos quiero que hablen de magia oscura en esta casa, ¿Entendieron?.- dijo Molly con voz firme y estricta.

Si señora Weasley/ Mamá.- decían ellos mientras el silencio se apodero del lugar, justo en el momento en que a Sakura, Harry y Sasuke les empezaba a doler la marca de maldición, la cicatriz y el sello maldito.

-------------------------------------

Solo un poco más, solo un poco más y lograre que se una a la oscuridad.- decía un sujeto con ojos rojos los cuales mostraban locura, odio y muerte.- Haruno pronto se unirá a mí.

Mi señor, lamento interrumpir, pero el enviado ya llegó y trajo información.- decía un hombre pequeño, cuyos dientes se parecían al de una rata.

Pues, ¿Qué esperas Colagusano?, hazlo pasar, quiero averiguar que pasó.- decía Voldemort, con voz fría y con gesto divertido.

Como usted deseo, mi Lord.- dijo Colagusano, retirándose después.

Mi Lord.- dijo un mortifago con mascara de hueso, que se arrodillaba frente al que alguna vez se llamo Tom Riddle.- he traído información.

Pues…¿Qué esperas Malfoy?, dímelo todo ahora, no querrás que le asigne otra misión a tu hijo, el que por cierto, ya tiene suficiente, con la marca que le hice, dime ¿le sigue sangrando?.- dijo Voldemort con falsa preocupación.

Por favor, mi Lord, no me hable de ese traidor, de merecía más de lo que se le dio por castigo.- dijo Lucius Malfoy con expresión de asco.- yendo a la misión a la que me mandó…

Así, sí, la misión, ¿Qué averiguaste?, el plan esta listo?.- pregunto Voldemort con una sonrisa.

Si esta todo listo mi Lord, hoy en la noche vamos a atacar a los Weasleys, esos amantes de la sangre sucia, no saben lo que les espera.- decía Lucius ilusionado con la muerte de los Weasleys.

Perfecto, perfecto, excelente, mi querido Lucius, dime…¿te gustaría ver sufrir a Sakura?.- pregunto Voldemort con tono divertido.

Nada desearía más, mi señor.- dijo Lucius mientras se arrodillaba.

Pues ven, ayúdame, a alejarla de todos, necesito que este sola, así será más fácil controlar su mente y se que tú serás perfecto, para agregarle más temor a la supuesta "premonición".- murmuraba Voldemort, mientras a Lucius se le iluminaba la cara.- pero no te emociones tanto, el plan va a empezar en cuanto estemos seguros, de que nuestra querida Sakura, este en Hogwarts.

¿Cuándo será eso mi señor?.- pregunto Lucius, extasiado ante la idea.

Muy pronto, mi querido mortifago, muy pronto…….-

---------------------------------

Tsunade-sama.- dijo Shizune mientras hacía una reverencia.

¿Qué pasa Shizune?.- pregunto Tsunade mientras tomaba sake.

Hay unos ninjas de Konoha, que quieren verla.- dijo Shizune, viendo como Tsunade-sama, asentía.- ¿Los dejo pasar?.- pregunto.

Si, necesito hablar con ellos, se que tema quieren tratar.- dijo Tsunade, mientras Shizune se retiraba y traía consigo a varios ninjas, consigo.-¿Ya se enteraron?.- pregunto a los que recién llegaban.

Hokage-sama.- decía Hinata sin vacilaciones.-¿Dónde e-están Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?.

Hinata, chicos, ellos se encuentran con Sakura, en el mundo mágico, se los asigne como misión, después de todo, eso es.- dijo Tsunade, mientras jugaba con su botella de sake.

Entonces, también, ¿nosotros podríamos ir con ellos?.- pregunto Tenten, dirigiéndose cortésmente frente al escritorio.

¿Quién sabe?.- caída estilo anime de parte de los otros.- puede que si, puede que no.- dijo Tsunade.

¿Eso es un si o un no?.- pregunto Neji.

No lo se.- dijo Tsunade divertida por la reacción.

Disculpe, Tsunade-sama pero si escuche bien, dijo que Sasuke está con Sakura, ¿NO?.- pregunto Ino, mientras recibía un afirmación.- pues entonces, ¡También debería enviarnos a nosotros!,no pienso dejar a mi Sasuke-kun, con esa frente de marquesina, ¡Ni que estuviera loca!.

Ino…- a Tsunade ya le estaba creciendo una venita de enfado.

Es que no puedo creer, que usted es la Hokage, como puede dejar que Sasuke este con….-

Yamanaka.- decía la más vieja del lugar, más no la escuchaban.

Es que es inaudito, tenerla a usted, sería lo mismo que tener a Naruto de Hokage, quizá hasta sería un mejor Hokage y…..-

Esta vez en ves de llamar a Ino, para que le prestase atención, se puso de pie, apretó en un punto de presión, dejando a Ino inmóvil y finalmente, tomándola con sus manos y utilizando su fuerza mounstrosa, la lanzo contra la pared.

Todos tenían el temor reflejado en sus caras, Ino estaba estancada en la pared, en un hoyo, de más o menos 4 metros de profundidad y aún así parecía estar con vida, por otro lado, Tsunade miraba con mala cara a los visitantes inoportunos, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces, Shikamaru y Chouji se llevaron a Ino hacia la salida, seguido del resto del grupo.

Al fin, se fueron, no tenía ganas de explicar nada.- dijo Tsunade felizmente, mientras sacaba una botella de sake y empezaba a tomar.

Sin sake no hay vida.- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa estupida y con inteligencia borracha (n/a: me refiero a inteligencia tonta, torpe, inútil, lo que se le parezca a estas palabras).

-------------------------------------

Me mando a llamar, señor.- dijo Dolores Umbridge entrando en la oficina de Cornelius Fudge.

Si pasa Dolores, pasa.- dijo Cornelius de forma ansiosa, casi como si fuera a dar una buena noticia.- ¿Sabes porque estas aquí?.

No, señor, no lo se.- dijo Dolores con un tono tranquilo y ahogado.

Bueno, pues te tengo una gran noticia, desde hoy habrá algo que cambiara tu vida, Umbridge.- decía Fudge mientras se paseaba por la habitación.- desde hoy se te será asignada, una importante tarea, la cual espero que cumplas, con el mayor entusiasmo y disposición.

Lo que usted quiera, señor.- dijo Umbridge muy emocionada, tanto que parecía que iba a saltar, antes de que le dieran la noticia.- sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Pues, eso era justo lo que esperaba de usted, se que usted es muy confiable y que jamás traicionaría al Ministerio.- dijo Fudge, mientras Dolores, hacia además para que continuara.- ¿recuerdas el día en que decidimos el destino de Haruno?.

Como olvidarlo señor, esa niña, dejo en ridículo al Ministerio.- dijo Umbridge con fastidio.- no se como el ministro dejo que no le rompieran la varita.- murmuraba molesta, para después bufar.

Si, si, veo que lo recuerdas, pues bien, como ya sabes, Albus ganó al juicio y nos dejo al ministerio y a mi en ridículo.- decía Fudge, mientras paseaba por la habitación.- pues, como sabes, Albus, quedo a cargo de Haruno y desde entonces, sienten gran confianza hacia él.- seguía hablando, mientras Umbridge, le prestaba atención.- pues bien, es hora de intervenir, últimamente Albus esta en mucho problemas y no queremos que el, este en problemas, ¿verdad?.

Claro que no señor, no con la responsabilidad que tiene.- decía con falsa preocupación.

Pues, por eso le he citado, desde hoy usted cuidara de Sakura Haruno.- dijo Fudge, viendo la perpleja cara de Dolores Umbridge.

**Lo se, soy un desastre, digo que no continuare la historia y poco tiempo después subo otro capitulo, pero ¿Qué le voy hacer?, me divierto mucho escribiendo y como dijo un mensaje por ahí, si yo estoy satisfecha con la historia, pues mejor la continuo, esto no quiere decir que sea una persona que cambie rápidamente mi opinión o que no sea confiable, pero debo decir que en mis 13 añitos (la verdad tenía 12, pero ahora, 26 de octubre, acabo de cumplir los 13) no me había entretenido tanto, como escribiendo una historia. Así que no me importa lo que hablen de mí, lo que opinen de mi fic y miles de cosas así, yo continuare mi historia y si alguien tiene una recomendación o una critica, pues bien será recibida.**

**Gracias a todos los que me animaron.**

**Nota: dicen que dejar estas notas de autora están prohibidas en pero si muchas personas no hubieran roto las reglas, quizá el mundo no sería como lo conocemos.**

**Ahora sí, se despide:**

**Nubesparky.**


	12. Ni lo sueñes

Capitulo XI: Ni lo sueñes.

_Lo que usted quiera, señor.- dijo Umbridge muy emocionada, tanto que parecía que iba a saltar, antes de que le dieran la noticia.- sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea._

_Pues, eso era justo lo que esperaba de usted, se que usted es muy confiable y que jamás traicionaría al Ministerio.- dijo Fudge, mientras Dolores, hacia además para que continuara.- ¿recuerdas el día en que decidimos el destino de Haruno?._

_Como olvidarlo señor, esa niña, dejo en ridículo al Ministerio.- dijo Umbridge con fastidio.- no se como el ministro dejo que no le rompieran la varita.- murmuraba molesta, para después bufar._

_Si, si, veo que lo recuerdas, pues bien, como ya sabes, Albus ganó al juicio y nos dejo al ministerio y a mi en ridículo.- decía Fudge, mientras paseaba por la habitación.- pues, como sabes, Albus, quedo a cargo de Haruno y desde entonces, sienten gran confianza hacia él.- seguía hablando, mientras Umbridge, le prestaba atención.- pues bien, es hora de intervenir, últimamente Albus esta en mucho problemas y no queremos que el, este en problemas, ¿verdad?._

_Claro que no señor, no con la responsabilidad que tiene.- decía con falsa preocupación._

_Pues, por eso le he citado, desde hoy usted cuidara de Sakura Haruno.- dijo Fudge, viendo la perpleja cara de Dolores Umbridge._

Fudge seguía mirando la cara de Umbridge, esta pálida y seguía mostrando perplejidad, no era tan terrible o ¿sí?, cuidar de una niña no era tan raro, además él sabía que Umbridge jamás rechazaría algo que le manda el Ministerio, observaba atentamente cada movimiento que hacía la mujer y más presto atención cuando vio que entreabría la boca, mas no produjo ningún sonido.

Dolores Umbridge por su parte, no podía asimilar la noticia, le faltaba el aire, y ¿Por qué?, todo por que le encomendaron una tarea, ESA tarea, la de tener que cuidar a Sakura Haruno, esa niña que junto al mocoso de Harry Potter y el resto del grupo, le hicieron la vida imposible en quinto año, aún recordaba su propia expresión, cuando en el consejo de hace unos años, Fudge expuso la idea de tener que cuidarla, esa misma expresión que estaba poniendo ahora, como si estuviera oliendo un olor extremadamente fétido, más de algo estaba segura, por ningún motivo ella….

Y bien Dolores ¿Qué dice?.- pregunto Fudge, observando como la mujer fruncía el ceño.

¿Esto es una broma señor?.- preguntó Umbridge observando a Cornelius como si estuviera loco.- ¿es solo una broma verdad?, cuidar de esa niña, sería lo mismo que condenar al Ministerio, ya sabe que tiene relación con las artes oscuras.

Al igual que Potter, por eso te envió a esta misión, esos 2 siempre están juntos, por lo cual si cuidas a uno, cuidas al otro, así podrías avisarme que tan avanzada esta su magia y en el caso de que encuentre señales de magia oscura a su alrededor, tendremos la oportunidad perfecta, para que los encierren en Azkcaban.- dijo Cornelius con tal emoción que hizo estremecer a Dolores, que se aterraba a la idea de tener que seguir a esos 2.- Potter pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad y es cuando lo podremos apresar junto a Haruno.

¿No cree que es muy arriesgado?.- pregunto Dolores en vano.- imagínense lo que podrían hacerme, digo ¿Quién ocupara mi puesto?, si tengo que cuidarlos todo el día no podré comunicarme con usted, ¿Por qué no mejor zanjamos el tema? Y dejamos que Dumbledor siga con sus problemas, digo así será….

No Dolores, no la vamos a dejar con Dumbledor, tenemos que matar 2 pájaros de un tiro, así que, acepta o deja su cargo para siempre._- _decía Fudge, conociendo la respuesta.

Dolores se quedo en blanco, podía soportar cada cosa que el Ministerio le impusiese, si era necesario podía ir hasta la Luna, le habían puesto chantajes de todo tipo, más no les tomaba mucha importancia, pero había algo que nunca dejaría y ese era su trabajo. No llego a su puesto por no hacer nada ¿no?, pues la respuesta era más que obvia.- Acepto.- dijo Umbridge mientras su cara de sapo se ponía más tensa de lo que estaba.- ¿Cuándo empiezo?.

Esta tarde.- respondió Fudge con una sonrisa, sus planes ya estaban comenzando.

-----------------------------------

Hogwarts yacía solitario y silencioso, solo se escuchaba el ruido de los animales, las ramas de los árboles moviéndose por el viento y el ruido de los pocos seres que habitaban el castillo en ese momento.

Un hombre de aspecto descuidado y con cara demacrada miraba el castillo con alivio, el hombre era de pelo café grisáceo, el cual estaba completamente sucio y enmarañado, sus ojos eran amarillos como el sol, su postura era desaliñada y apenas se podía parar, mas al extraño no le importaba en nada eso.

No llevaba viajando por el bosque prohibido para llegar a Hogwarts toda la noche por nada, lo hacía por que era urgente que le avisara a Dumbledor sobre el ataque del señor Tenebroso, estaba seguro que ocurriría un atentado en contra del colegio, ya hacía tiempo que alguien intentaba entrar por los alrededores, hasta el enorme castillo, y el que vea que este estaba intacto y con ese ambiente maravilloso y pacifico que tanto le caracterizaba, lo alivia completamente, ya que significaba que no habían podido entrar y mejor aún, no habían podido ver a Albus Dumbledor.

Eso lo motivaba a terminar esa misión que se impuso desde que todos sus seres queridos fueron asesinados por ese ser al que dedico su vida completa, ese ser repugnante por el cual muchas veces dio la vida, por el cual sacrificó tanto a cambio ¿de que?, de nada, Voldemort solo era un ser ruin y despreciable, al cual solo seguían por su poder, pero él ya no lo haría ya no le tenía miedo, como antes, ahora no, no desde que la mato….a ella.

Instintivamente se toco el dije que yacía afirmado por una fina cadena de plata en su cuello, los recuerdos se acumulaban en su mente a la vez que el dije se iluminaba, más no podía dejar que eso, impidiera que cumpliera con su objetivo.

El extraño se dirigía a la entrada con paso firme y decidido, su postura desaliñada desapareció por completo y en sus ojos se veía el odio y decisión que le embargaron en ese momento, definitivamente si no fuera por su aspecto tan lastimoso, mucho dirían que era alguien respetable y de muy buena familia, pero a él no le importaba eso, no desde aquel horrible día, no desde que mataron sus ilusiones………su alma.

Ya veo, al parecer Albus me esperaba.- murmuraba el extraño para sí, mientras veía como una persona la veía desde la puerta, vestía un vistoso traje verde, un sombrero negro con una pluma roja en la punta, su rostro era serio y mostraba impaciencia, al parecer era McGonagall.- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Minerva.- dijo saludando a la mujer.

De eso no mucho.- respondió esta mientras le miraba fijamente.- veo que lograste escapar de los mortifagos.- dijo desinteresadamente.- bien por ti, ahora ven, el director Dumbledor quiere hablar contigo, además.- decía mientras observaba la facha del hombre.- se ve que no resistirás mucho.

Tan encantadora como siempre.- respondió con una sonrisa.- bueno, ¿te vas a quedar parada todo el día?.- dijo este, mientras entraba al castillo, pasando de largo a McGonagall.

No te creas tanto, el que tengas información valiosa no te da derecho a tratarme así y menos en tu posición, un mortifago no tiene derecho a opinar sobre magia blanca Hanriesk.- dijo McGonagall pasando de él para guiarlo.- no se que haces aquí, ¿tú animal espiritual no te ha contactado?.

No te importa, yo solo vine a hablar con Albus.- dijo Hanriesk mientras ignoraba a Minerva.

Lo que sea.- dijo esta mirando la gárgola que tapaba el paso a las escalera.- dulces de chocolate.- dicho esto la gárgola se corrió hacia el lado, permitiendo el paso a las escaleras.- te esta esperando.

Gracias.- dijo esto pasando de largo a McGonagall que fruncía el ceño cada ves que lo veía, esto hizo que se detuviese al pie de las escaleras.- ya deja de hacer esa cara, no querrás que aparezcan más arrugas de las que tienes.- dijo mientras subía los escalones riéndose de buena gana, al contrario de McGonagall que estaba echando humo por las orejas.

Hanriesk se encontraba en la puerta que daba al despacho del director, estaba nervioso ya que no le gustaba la idea de querer tocar el tema de la matanza, pero bien tenia que hacerlo si no quería que Voldemort le destruyera los planes, así que reuniendo todo su valor, toco a la puerta, recibiendo un sonido que le llevo a abrir la puerta.

Hola director Dumbledor.- dijo Hanriesk lo más serio posible.

No es necesario ser tan formales Hanriesk.- respondió este con una sonrisa.

Está bien.- dijo este mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al escritorio.

Y ¿bien?, ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que contar?.- pregunto este interesado en el relato, que esperaba.

Bueno, pues, vengo, yo, vine por, ah, iré al grano, vengo a unirme a la Orden del Fénix.- dijo Hanriesk cansado.- quiero unirme, ya no quiero ser un mortifago, no desde que vi como destruía a varios de mis amigos, solo por que esta enojado, al parecer esa chica Haruno si le dio su merecido.- dijo Hanriesk mientras mostraba una media sonrisa.

Ya veo, pues tu sabes que yo nunca desconfié de ti y que dije que esto pasaría, por mi no hay gran problema, pero debo decir que tengo que hablar con la Orden, aquí todos tenemos nuestra opinión.- dijo Albus, mientras veía como este asentía con la cabeza.- pero dime ¿tu animal interior no te ha contactado?.

La misma pregunta que me hizo McGonagall, pues bueno, que más da, no me ha contactado, francamente no se, por qué le diste mi animal interior a esa niña, no sabes los problemas que me trajo.- dijo Hanriesk con fastidio.- el Lord...digo el Innombrable..digo Voldemort, me castigo severamente por eso, pero debo decir que fue ingenioso de tu parte dársela a ese vendedor para que le reservara la lechuza, pero aún no entiendo por que…

¿Por qué le dije que pusiera tu mismo nombre?, pues ya sabes Hanriesk, esa lechuza también se llama así, por que es parte de ti, en el fondo eres tú, solo que con una momentánea conciencia propia.- explicó Dumbledor mientras el otro le veía atento.- se que no lo sabes Hanriesk, pero el día del accidente, el día en que apareció esa lechuza, le fue asignada una misión.

¿Misión?, ¿Qué misión?.- le pregunto Hanriesk interesado.- ¿a la lechuza?, o ¿a mí?.

A los dos, recuerda que ese animal eres tú, en fin, la razón por la cual le di tu animal interior a la Srta. Haruno, era por que su misión, digo tú misión era cuidar de ella, es como si fueras su guardián protector.- declaró Dumbledore mientras el otro le veía sorprendido y boquiabierto.- tenías que cuidar de ella mientras estuviera en la Tierra, al igual que tendrás que protegerla mientras esta en Hogwarts.

Pero..¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?, digo, ¿no hubiera sido mejor?, así no me hubiera unido a los mortifagos y…- hablaba Hanriesk mas fue interrumpido.

Lo siento Hanriesk, pero cuando descubrí tu destino, ya te habías convertido en mortifago, además de que si te lo hubiera dicho en las otras circunstancias, Voldemort lo hubiera usado a su favor, por eso en vez de decírtelo a ti en persona, se lo dije a la lechuza.- habló Dumbledor, explicando sus razones, mientras el muchacho frente a él lo miraba perplejo.

Vaya, eh, Albus, siempre supe que eras un poco loco, pero de ahí a hablar con un animal, no te creía capaz, por favor, como si te pudiera entender.- decía Hanriesk, bajo la tranquila mirada de Albus que le miraba sonriente.

Je, no creas que es un animal sin cerebro Hanriesk, recuerda que es tú, así que técnicamente es muy inteligente, ya que tiene la inteligencia de un humano y a estado siempre presente en las batallas de Sakura con Voldemort, siempre ha estado en su hombro cuidando de ella.- explicó Albus contento al ver, como Hanriesk sonreía también.

¡Ja!, pues si es yo, entonces es muy inteligente, demasiado inteligente diría yo, hasta creo que es alguien que podría engañas al señor tenebroso, espera ya lo hizo, ¡ja!, es una criatura muy inteligente, así que yo soy muy inteligente.- decía Hanriesk con el orgullo más alto que nunca.

Ya, ya, tampoco seamos tan presumidos Hanriesk.- dijo Dumbledor para bajarle de las nubes, más no lo consiguió.

¿Qué no sea presumido?, ¡Por favor!, pude engañar al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, y como un animal, ¿entiendes?, un simple animal, cada vez que vio a esa chica, me vio a mí, al mismísimo Hanriesk Scheider y ¿se dio cuenta?, pues claro que no, no tenía ni idea de que estaba al frente de mí.- dijo Hanriesk más contento que nunca, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con la cabeza en las nubes a más no poder.

Pero recuerda que muchas veces te enfrentaste a la Srta. Haruno y tampoco te diste cuenta de que estuviste frente a ti mismo.- dijo Dumbledor, mientras Hanriesk paraba en seco las adulaciones a si mismo.

COF… cof…cof, bueno, eh, cambiando el tema, tengo que decirte algo sobre los planes del Innombrable.- dijo Hanriesk con una gota en la cabeza y parando drásticamente la altura de su ego.

Si, creo saber de que se tratan.- dijo Albus, viendo que Hanriesk lo miraba confundido.- no eres la primera persona que ha venido hablar sobre los planes de Voldemort, alguien se te adelanto, supongo que recuerdas a Arthur Weasley.

--------------------------------------------------

Todos en la Madriguera yacían leyendo, jugando, trabajando, durmiendo o entrenando, el silencio en la casa reinaba y solo el ruido de las fichas de ajedrez destruyéndose unas a otros, rompía ese ambiente tan relajado.

La Sra. Weasley estaba en la cocina limpiando; Hermione ajena al aburrimiento que reinaba en el lugar, estaba entretenida leyendo un libro tranquilamente, mirando a Harry de reojo de vez en cuando, este por su parte estaba en la quinta o sexta partida de ajedrez, sin conseguir ganarle a Ron, el cual se podría decir que era el único que se divertía.

Fred y George habían desaparecido de la habitación sin que nadie lo notara, pero los constantes ruidos que se escuchaban desde su habitación ya daban la idea de que estaban trabajando en los "Sortilegios Weasleys", al parecer el negocio iba de maravilla y esos 2, cada vez, creaban cosas más destructivas y peligrosas, pero siempre con un antídoto que aliviase el dolor o el problema.

Ginny se encontraba en la cocina ayudando a la Sra.Weasley, refregando los platos, Percy seguía enfrascado en su trabajo, el Ministerio cada vez lo presionaba más y más, pero siempre respetaba sus horarios, ya que después de la pelea que tuvo con su familia en quinto año, procuraba no repetir sus errores y pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Por el otro lado, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban entrenando en los terrenos de la Madriguera, en completo silencio, pero siempre demostrando quien era el mejor o bien, quien resistía más en un combate, pero siempre el resultado era él mismo: empate.

Sakura por su parte estaba tomando una siesta, para ser sincera dormir en el techo no es algo muy cómodo que digamos y menos cuando sueñas con los muertos, por lo cual exhausta, descansaba en su cama, mientras disfrutaba del acogedor ambiente que siempre sentía en la Madriguera.

La Madriguera estaba en un ambiente tranquilo y relajado, o por lo menos se encontraba así hasta que una persona grito.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!.- el ruido provenía de la sala, el lugar dónde se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Los demás al sentir el grito habían dejado lo que hacían y se dirigían al lugar, una vez llegaron, vieron como Harry y Hermione miraban a Ron, el cual estaba siendo picoteado por una lechuza que con todas sus fuerzas, intentaba romperle la cabeza.

La mayoría del grupo miraban con una gota en la cabeza a Ron, más quien lo conocía, suspiraban cansados y volvían a lo que hacían, ahora solo quedaban Harry, Hermione, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ron y la famosa lechuza.

¡Ah!, ¡Sáquenmelo!, ¡Sáquenmelo!, ¡Duele!.- decía Ron mientras intentaba golpear al animal.

Ya basta Ron, quédate tranquilo para sacártelo de encima.- dijo Hermione intentando que el pelirrojo dejara de saltar, para evitar al animal.

Ron, quédate quieto.- dijo Harry, mientras lo sujetaba, provocando que la lechuza pudiera picotear más fuerte a Ron.

Sasuke y Naruto, miraban la escena divertidos, Sasuke puso una sonrisa arrogante y Naruto se reía a carcajada suelta.

¡Fiiiiiiu!.- Sakura al hacer el sonido, provocó que la lechuza detuviera su ataque hacia Ron, volando hasta posarse en el hombro de la susodicha, una vez que se instalo estiro la pata, para que le sacará la carta.

¡Sakura-chan!, ¿para que hiciste eso?, ¡Nos arruinaste la diversión!.- dijo Naruto molesto, mientras Ron lo miraba molesto.

Eso lo habrá sido para ti.- dijo este, mientras que con Naruto se dirigían miradas furtivas.

A callar los 2 o lo hago por ustedes.- dijo Hermione, mientras los demás la fulminaban con la mirada, para después seguir con su juego.

¿De quien es? Y ¿Para quién es?.- pregunto Harry acercándose a Sakura, bajo la atenta y peligrosa mirada de Sasuke.

De…el Ministerio y es para mí y para ti.- respondió Sakura, mientras dirigía un desconcertada mirada al azabache con lentes.

¿Qué dice?.- pregunto Hermione, mientras se situaba al lado de Harry.

Que lo diga la carta.- dijo Sakura tirando la carta al aire, la cual se abrió sola, así es, era una vociferadora.

_Sr. Potter y Srta.: Haruno:_

_Junto con saludarles, debo informarles que el Ministerio ha examinado su situación, viendo que están en graves problemas (por ya-saben-quien...), por lo cual para aumentar su seguridad se han tomado las siguientes medidas:_

_1.- Les estará prohibido hacer magia desde la medianoche hasta las 5 de la mañana, horas en las cuales deben estar en un refugio que se considere seguro (los detalles se entregaran aparte)._

_2.- Una vez que entren en Hogwarts, se les permitirá estar en Hogsmeade hasta más tardar 2 horas antes del toque de queda, para evitar los ataques de oponentes inoportunos._

_3.- Cada deporte que se practique deberá ser bajo la supervisión de un empleado del Ministerio, el cual se les será asignado, para cuidarlos hasta el final del año._

_Con estas normas, esperamos que su seguridad sea mayor, con esto también quiero informarle a la señorita Haruno que la entrevista que tenía el Sr. Fudge con usted el día 17 de octubre a las 9.00 horas, ha sido cancelada, por diversos motivos._

_Para poder cerrar este mensaje, solo me queda informarles que su supervisor será: Dolores Jane Umbridge._

_Con esta información dada, solo me queda decirles que en el caso de que no cumplieran las medidas, las consecuencias serían, la expulsión de el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, o bien las consecuencias que tendría un ataque sorpresivo._

_Con mis mejores deseos._

_Atentamente-_

_Loreta Mashiles_

_Secretaria del Ministro de Magia_

_Ministerio de la Magia_

La carta como ya se esperaba se hizo añicos po si sola, bajo la encolerizada mirada de Harry y Sakura; bajo la mirada confusa de Sasuke y Naruto y bajo la pasmada mirada de Hermione y Ron.

No entiendo porque justo ahora, en nuestro ultimo año, el Ministerio se preocupa por nosotros.- dijo Harry mientras miraba los pedacitos de papel que estaban en el suelo.- además, ¿para que supervisión?, ¡no somos niños!.

Lo que yo no entiendo, es porque justo de todo el personal del Ministerio, nos tenía que tocar la segunda persona a la que más odiamos.- dijo Sakura, mientras apretaba los puños.

Tranquilícense, nosotros los apoyamos, además nosotros también tenemos resentimientos en contra de Umbridge.- dijo Hermione, mientras Ron asentía fervientemente.

¿Quién es Doctores Um…como se llame?.- pregunto Naruto recibiendo varias miradas, más ninguno contesto, siendo la pregunta respondida por una voz en la puerta.

Es una funcionaría del Ministerio.- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en un sillón.- hace todo lo que le diga Fudge, el ministro, de seguro este es otro de sus ataques para espiar a Harry y Sakura.- explicó.

No lo creo Ginny.- dijo Percy que bajaba las escaleras después de escuchar el alboroto de la carta.- se que el señor Fudge es alguien a quien no soportan, pero dudo seriamente que enviara a Dolores Umbridge después de lo que le hicieron en quinto año, según me contó Ron, estaba aterrorizada, así que dudo que aceptara vigilar a Harry y Sakura, sabiendo que podría repetirse la historia.

¡Ay Percy!.- dijo Fred seguido de George, que entraban en la sala.- ¿Por qué siempre defiendes al Ministerio?.- pregunto este, continuado por George.

Recuérdalo Fred, por que es su trabajo y de él depende el prestigio de la familia.- dijo George, mientras Fred asentía.- ya lo había mencionado una vez…

O dos…- continuo Fred, mientras el incomodo momento de hace un rato desaparecía.

O tres…-

Todos los días.- dijeron los 2 mientras los demás ponían pequeñas sonrisas, claro, excepto Percy que fulminaba a sus hermanos con la mirada.

Y que va, por lo menos el reporte que estoy haciendo, nos dará algo de buena fama.- dijo Percy, mientras la Sra. Weasley entraba en la habitación después de limpiar la cocina, encontrándose con las caras de diversión que ponían algunos de la sala.

Si, es muy interesante Percy, de seguro el señor Fudge, pondrá el artículo en el Profeta, al igual que lo hizo con tu reporte de los calderos con hoyos…- dijo George, mientras los demás agrandaban más sus sonrisas, esos 2 si sabían como subir el ánimo.

O no lo hará…- dijo Fred, mientras ya los otros reían de buena gana.

¿Qué les pasa?.- pregunto Naruto ajeno a todo lo que se decía, ya que junto a Sasuke no conocían mucho sobre la magia.

Ah, no se preocupen chicos, no pasa nada.- dijo Sakura viendo como Ginny le lanzaba miradas soñadoras a Sasuke, lo cual no le agrado mucho.- Ginny..

……-

Llamando a Ginebra Weasley, ¡responde!.- seguía intentando Sakura, más esta estaba embelesada mirando a Sasuke, el cual al dirigirle una mirada a la pelirroja, provoco que la chica se sonrojara y sonriera coquetamente.

El Uchiha solo rodó los ojos con fastidio y la ignoro, notando como Sakura y Hermione soltaban una pequeña risita y Ron lo miraba con ojos asesinos

Sakura miraba al Uchiha feliz, ese era el Sasuke que tanto quería y amaba, el chico frío y distante que ignoraba a cuantas chicas se le declaraban.

Bueno, creo que han estado mucho tiempo encerrados, ¿Qué tal si van a dar un paseo?.- sugirió la señora Weasley, mientras a los otros se les iluminaban la cara.

Claro que…- la respuesta fue apagada por el ruido de la puerta, alguien golpeaba fuertemente, casi como si quisiera que se rompiera la puerta para que pudiera entrar.

Que raro, ¿Quién será?, Arthur no puede ser por que esta trabajando, tampoco alguien de la Orden..- hablaba Molly mientras se dirigía a la entrada, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

Disculpe, pero necesito entrar.- decía una persona cuya cara se asemejaba a un sapo.- creo que el Ministerio ya envió una carta que anunciaba mi llegada.- escuchaban los que estaban en la sala, los cuales al reconocer la voz, hicieron sus distintas muecas.

Si ya había llegado la carta.- dijo Molly con voz fuerte, mientras se corría para dejarla pasar.

¿Dónde están Potter y Haruno?.- dijo Umbridge entrando en la sala, en la cual estaban todos.- ah, aquí están.- dijo mirando con desgano a Harry y Sakura.- bueno pues como ya saben yo….-

Nos va a vigilar, si, ya lo sabes, no tiene que recitar la carta otra vez.-dijo Sakura molesta, nunca le agrado Umbridge y nunca lo hará.

Yo que tú cuidaría mi vocabulario niña, estoy aquí para asegurarme de que ustedes 2 no cometan atrocidades, y créeme que esto irá a su archivo personal, así que para que aprendas la lección mocosa maleducada, esto irá a tu expediente.- dijo mientras anotaba algo en una libreta, bajo el profundo ceño fruncido de Sakura.

¡No se atreva a hablarle así!.- grito la Sra.Weasley.- usted solo los va a supervisar, pero eso no quiere decir que les pueda hablar de esa manera, así que si quiere estar en mi casa, tendrá que seguir mis ordenes.- se hizo respetar la Sra.Weasley.

Pues…bien.- dijo mientras los otros le lanzaban furtivas miradas, hasta Sasuke y Naruto, que no la conocían suficiente, al ver como se refería a la pelirrosa y al azabache, se unieron al grupo de: "Odiamos a Umbridge".- solo les diré algo.- habló Umbridge refiriéndose a Harry y Sakura.- si estoy aquí no es por gusto, si no por que el Ministerio me reconoció como alguien capacitado para cuidar de ustedes, eso no significa que sea su niñera ni nada parecido, yo solo los vigilo y al primer indicio misterioso, ustedes quedaran anotados acá.- dijo Umbridge señalando la libreta en la que anoto a Sakura, momento a tras.

Mire como tiemblo.- susurro Sakura, cruzada de brazos, más solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Umbridge.- AUCH!.

Yo que tu niña, me preocuparía, ya que yo seré como su sombra, no me separare ningún momento de ustedes 2, para ser sincera solo debería cuidar de ti Haruno, pero también quieren que cuide de Potter, así que será mejor que se guarden su vocabulario.- dijo Umbridge altaneramente, mientras su cara mostraba una mueca de dulzura terriblemente falsa.- a partir de hoy se referirán a mí como: "Señorita Umbridge o supervisora", en preferencia la primera y eso también va para ustedes.- dijo mientras su cara de sapo se estiraba más, mientras se dirigía al resto de los que estaban en el lugar.- ¿De acuerdo?.

……-nadie quería contestar y menos a quien consideraban al intruso de la casa.

Dije: ¿de acuerdo?.- menciono Umbridge mientras agarraba del mentón a Ginny, que dijo: "Si señorita Umbridge", para después soltarla bajo la penetrante mirada de todos.- ¿ y ustedes?.

Si Umbridge.- murmuraron Harry y Sakura quienes no advirtieron la mirada y burlona mueca que tenía Dolores para ese entonces.

Supongo que recuerdan a mi pluma, ¿verdad?.- pregunto Dolores, al ver que los otros la miraban enseguida.- pues los estará esperando, en el caso de que desobedezcan las reglas, ya saben, si cometen una infracción.- dijo esto mirando a todos, que le mostraban miradas desafiantes.- bueno, ¿Dónde me instalo?.- pregunto a la Sra.Weasley.

Solo tiene que esperar un poco, enseguida apareceré su cuarto.- dijo Molly de mal modo, mas lo siguiente la molesto más.

No se preocupe, yo misma hago aparecer mi habitación, no estoy segura de querer compartir tan….acogedor hogar, no me sentiría cómoda.- dijo esta mientras se dirigía al patio, mientras Molly la seguía con la cara roja y el entrecejo fruncido.

Fred, vayámonos.- dijo George. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Si, será mejor que creemos nuevas cosas para la tienda, además ya tenemos con quien probarlas.-le siguió Fred.

Será mejor que siga trabajando.- mencionó Percy, para después echarle una mirada a los demás.- Nos vemos luego.

El silencio se sitúo en el lugar, un momento tenso y enojado.

¿Están enojados?.- pregunto Naruto desconcertado, mientras Sasuke lo miraba con pena ajena y los demás respondían.

Tu que crees.- se cruzaron de brazos y observaron ceñudos a todos los que estaban en la habitación.

Maldita seas Umbridge, maldito seas Fudge y será mejor que te ocultes Ministerio por que romperemos más reglas que nunca.- gruñían específicamente Harry y Ron con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, mientras Hermione les dirigía una mirada desaprobatoria y Sakura una sonrisa de complicidad.- van a sufrir.

----------------------------------------

Debe haber una forma de llegar hasta allá, ¿alguien tiene idea de dónde se encuentran?.- preguntaba Tenten al grupo que le seguía.

No, mi bella flor de cerezo no dijo nunca dónde estuvo, ni siquiera una pista.- dijo Lee desanimado y pensando: "_No te preocupes mi bella flor de cerezo, yo te encontrare"._

Y n-no c-creen q-q-que ¿p-podemos preguntarle a s-su sensei?.- pregunto Hinata, mientras Neji le miraba atento.

Podríamos preguntarle, pero se fue de misión, por lo menos eso oí decir a Tsunade-sama al entregar un informe.- respondió Neji, mientras Hinata asentía en forma de comprensión.

¡Tenemos que encontrarlos!, ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE ESA FRENTE DE MARQUESINA, ME QUITE A SASUKE!.- dijo, mejor dicho, grito Ino mientras caminaba, recibiendo más de una mirada irritadora.- ¡¿y ustedes que miran?!.

Pero que problemáticas son las mujeres.- murmuro Shikamaru, mas lo que no sabía es que Ino tenía sus sentidos más desarrollados que habitualmente en ese momento, por el cual estuvo a punto de conocer, como sería una golpiza estilo Yamanaka, si no fuera porque Kiba lo salvo.

Tengo una idea.- todos se giraron para ver con sorpresa que fue Chouji quien hablo, el cual soltó enseguida lo que pasaba por su mente.- ya que quizá estemos mucho tiempo así, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?.- dijo mientras le sonaba el estomago.

Todos cayeron al estilo anime, ya se esperaban algo parecido, pero en estos momentos, creyeron que una neurona inteligente se habría activado para dar paso a un plan, pero como se dice por ahí: solo se vale soñar.

Les tengo una idea, simplemente vayámonos cada uno para nuestras casas, pensamos en un plan, nos relajamos, disfrutamos de que tenemos el día libre y después nos juntamos en el Ichiraku.- propuso Kiba, mientras Akamaru ladraba en forma de apoyo.

Bueno tenemos que descansar, así que…- dijo Neji.- creo que es lo mejor.

Bueno, pues si no hay más que hacer aquí, me retiro, Tsunade-sama me pidió que fuera a hablar con ella, al parecer me asignara una misión.- dijo Shino con su voz tan monótona y seria.- Adiós.

Nos vemos.- respondió el resto.

Bueno, yo me voy a entrenar con Gai-sensei!,¡NO DEJEN QUE SE EXTINGA SU FLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!¡Nos vemos!.

Adiós.- todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, mas solo 2 personas no se fueron a su hogar.

¿Qué tal si vamos a pasear?.- propuso Kiba a Ino, que bufaba molesta.

Bueno, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer.- respondió esta, mientras se dirigían al parque.

Una sombra a lo lejos escuchaba atento a lo que consideraba una maravillosa conversación, después de que viera como cada uno se iba por un camino, empezó su monologo.

Así que Uzumaki y Uchiha no están ¿no?, pues al parecer se encuentran con esa tal Sakura, Mm…puede que esto sea interesante, muy interesante.- se decía a si mismo mientras sus fríos y desolados ojos cambiaban de color a un rojo intenso con 3 aspas negras alrededor, después desapareció.

----------------------------

¿Crees que es necesario, Gaara?.- pregunto Temari al chico que yacían es su escritorio leyendo una carta.

Si, creo que quieren que los entretengamos un poco, además tenemos que ir a buscar un pergamino muy importante, al parecer es de la aldea.- respondió Gaara, mientras cerraba el pergamino.

¿Por qué no envías a unos ninjas por él?.- pregunto Kankuro mientras su hermano le respondía de forma sincera.

Por que es demasiado importante, dudo que pudieran traerlo acá sin que alguien de Akatsuki le atacase o algún otro ninja, además quiero salir de esta oficina, prefiero el aire libre al estar encerrado entre papeles, todo el día.- respondió mientras Temari lanzaba una pequeña risita.- ¿de que te ríes?.

De la forma en que tomas tu trabajo, antes eras muy serio y decías que nunca le faltarías a tu cargo, mas ahora solo quieres salir de aquí y escapar de los papeles que te llegan hasta la cabeza.- reía Temari, mientras Gaara le miraba impasible.

Ja, ja que gracioso.- dijo sarcástico.- ¿y tú?, no me digas que quieres salir de la Aldea para acompañarme.

Claro que voy para acompañarte, después de todo eres mi hermano menor y aun que seas el Kazekage o alguien muy fuerte, es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti.- dijo Temari con orgullo, mientras Kankuro burlón le miraba con sorna.

¡Si, claro!, como no Temari, ¡Por favor!, se nota a kilómetros que quieres ir para ver a cierto ninja de Konoha, que controla las sombras.- dijo Kankuro, mientras Temari se sonrojaba.

E-eso n-no es c-cierto.- decía Temari muy nerviosa, mientras Gaara y Kankuro se lanzaban miradas triunfantes con una pequeña sonrisa.

Siiiiii como no.- dijeron los otros burlones, mientras la miraban penetrantemente.

¡Les dije que no era por eso!, así que ¡A callar o los callo a la fuerza!.- dijo mientras los otros desviaban la mirada y decían.

Ya, sí, como tú digas.- dijeron los otros, mientras se retiraban de la habitación, dejando a Temari con las palabras en la boca, lo que causo su pronta furia, que por cierto, muy pronto sufrirán.

---------------------------------

Un lugar desolado, destruido y cubierto de sangre, era la escena que veía Kakashi en este momento, podía ver con claridad como el terreno que antes se podría considerar el campo, ahora no era más que un terreno horrible y muerto, la casa que yacía a la entrada del terreno, ahora solo era escombros, de los cuales no podrías sacar nada útil, y lo último que vislumbraba Kakashi, entre la neblina que rodeaba el lugar, eras 2 cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, rodeos de sangre, mientras uno de ellos, murmuraba cosas entendibles, el otro se mantenía quieto.

¿Qué pasó?.- pregunto Kakashi al cuerpo del hombre quién apenas respiraba.- ¿Quién les hizo esto?.

A….a-akatsuki, t-tienen u-un…ag.- el hombre vomito sangre, mientras se tapaba una herida en el corazón con las manos.- ah..

¿Akatsuki tiene que?, Por favor, intente vivir.- Kakashi sabía que el hombre iba a morir tarde o temprano, pero si algo podía sacar de esa desastrosa situación era el paradero del miembro faltante de akatsuki.

Ag….ojos…rojos.-dijo el hombre antes de exhalar el último suspiro, después la tensión de su cuerpo se perdió, los lentos latidos de su corazón se perdieron y las palabras que iba a pronunciar, jamás serían dichas, el hombre había muerto.

Un hombre de ojos rojos.- dijo Kakashi, mientras le cerraba los ojos al hombre.- será….Itachi.- dijo para sí, mientras observaba la terrible escena.- Itachi los mato, pero ¿para que?, ¿Qué sacaría con eso?.- pensaba Kakashi, mientras hacía un agujero en la tierra, para depositar hay el cuerpo inerte de esas 2 personas (usando el chacra).- Itachi no mata por que sí, algo esta pasando.

Kakashi dirigió una última mirada al que alguna vez, fue un lindo y tranquilo lugar, para dar paso a los recuerdos que se acumulaban en su mente, la muerte de esos 2, extrañamente le recordó la muerte de sus amigos, sabía que las cosas eran diferentes, pero había algo que tenían en común, en los 2 casos, no pudo salvar a nadie.

Esto hizo que se le estrujara el corazón, pero no lo iba a permitir, un ninja no dejaba que los sentimientos hicieran efecto en las personas, nubla los sentidos y nuble la razón y como buen ninja que era no lo iba a permitir.

Por mucho que le doliese.

----------------------------------------------

La puerta era tocada insistentemente, ellos estaban trabajando y no dejarían que esos golpes interrumpieran su labor, pero ya eran tan molestos los ruidos que les colmaron la paciencia.

Ya, Fred, ve a abrir, la puerta.- dijo George, mientras intentaba quitarse una cosa gomosa azul de la cara.

Ya voy, ya voy.- dijo Fred, mientras abría la puerta y veía a la persona que los estuvo molestando tanto tiempo.- Eh, George, tenemos visitas y mira nada más.

Ah, hola, eh, Naruto ¿cierto?.- pregunto George, viendo como Naruto asentía.- pues bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

Solo, en nuestra habitación ¿sin nadie?.- le dijo Fred, mirándolo fijamente.

Eh, ¿sí?.- Naruto estaba aturdido, pero continuó hablando.- vengo por que me dijeron que ustedes eras los mayores bromistas.- Fred y George sonrieron con complicidad.

¿Quieres que te ayudemos a hacerle una buena broma a alguien?.- le pregunto George, viendo como este abría los ojos.

¡Si!, ¿Cómo lo supieron?.- pregunto Naruto.

Bueno, pensábamos en algo parecido y dime Naruto, ¿Quién es la victima?.- pregunto aún más interesado George.

Eh, ¡Así!, es la vieja pálida, de rositas y con cara de sapo, eh, la Doctores Umbriche, Umbudo, Umie…-Naruto intentaba acordarse del apellido de Dolores, mas le respondieron.

Umbridge, Dolores Umbridge.- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

Si, ¡esa vieja!.- dijo Naruto mientras sonreía.- ¿me ayudaran?.

Pues verás Naruto, normalmente cobraríamos por hacer estos trabajos.- dijo Fred, mientras Naruto se desanimaba.- pero…

Tomando en cuenta que es contra Umbridge y que utilizaremos instrumentos que no han sido probados, pues quizá lo hagamos gratis.- siguió George, mientras Naruto se animaba y comenzaba a saltar.

¡Si!, ¡Dattebayo!, ¿Puedo ayudar?, ¿Si?, ¡¿Si, ¡¿SI?!.- preguntaba el rubio más hiperactivo que nunca.

Sí.- dijo George, seguido Fred.

Claro, solo necesitamos de tus habilidades especiales, ¿no quieres avisarle a Sakura?.- Pregunto Fred.- estoy seguro, que junto a Harry y Ron, le encantaría participar.

¡No!, no, quiero……………que sea sorpresa.- dijo Naruto nervioso y casi sin creerse, eso de avisarle a Sakura.

Bueno, pues…descansa.- dijo Fred mientras echaba a Naruto fuera de la habitación.- ¡Adiós!.

Espera, ¿Cuándo será la broma?.- pregunto el ojiazul evitando que lo echaran.

Tan simple, como está noche.- dijo Fred, mientras cerraba la puerta tras Naruto, que se fue con una sonrisita maliciosa.

¡Esto me va a gustar!.- exclamo mientras bajaba las escaleras, pensando.-_ya verás Sasuke, esta vez seré yo el que haga algo bueno, por Sakura-chan, ¡ya lo verás!._

-----------------------------------------------

Todo era silencio, un lugar tétrico, lúgubre, solitario y sumido en las tinieblas, nada más que eso era lo que se veía en el lugar, que era simplemente decorado con unos símbolos en el piso, los cuales brillaban intensamente, dándole un aspecto verdoso a la habitación, siendo el espectador de todo esto un encapuchado que irradiaba dolor, odio e ira.

Costaba demasiado vislumbrar lo que sucedía en la habitación, desde afuera solo se veía una vieja casa, rodeada por un aura roja, que atormentaba a cuantas personas atrevieran a acercarse, matándolos lentamente, mientras el aura jugaba con sus recuerdos, seleccionando los importantes y matando a la persona inmediatamente después.

Todo esto, era controlado por el encapuchado que se encontraba en el centro de los símbolos. Mientras decía unas extrañas palabras, otra sombra miraba desde afuera deseando que todo terminase, más el encapuchado no ceso, seguí invocando el conjuro.

¿Qué esta haciendo?.- se preguntaba la sombra que solo podía mirar, debido a que no podía moverse.- Ese es…

El encapuchado seguía con su tarea, solo que ahora había aparecido un hombre de baja estatura, con dientes de rata, aspecto sucio y con temor y respeto reflejado en los ojos.

Mi amo, ya todo esta listo mi señor.- dijo el hombre, mientras el otro reía satisfecho.

Perfecto Colagusano, bien hecho, excelente.- murmuraba Voldemort para su vasallo, que hacía una reverencia.- dime, ¿llegó ya alguien?.

Si mi señor, Lucius Malfoy llego a las cercanías del lugar, al parecer llego un empleado del Ministerio, para vigilar a Harry Potter y Sakura Haruno, mi señor.- respondió Colagusano, mientras Voldemort asentía complacido.

Bueno, bueno, pues ya que falta poco, es hora de finalizar el hechizo.- dijo Voldemort, para empezar con el final del ritual:

_Deu Allahu Akbar_

_Ashhadu a lla Ilaha illa allah sectus_

_Ashhadu anna Mu hammada Rasulu llah_

_Ashhadu anna Alí huaye Ualíllah_

_Haiia ala assalat_

_Haiia ala al fala h_

_Haiia ala fair el amal_

_Allahu Akbar_

_La ilaha illa allah _

_Rictus _

_Serpix_

Miles de luces se deslizaron por el aire, rodeando a Voldemort, el cual reía emocionado, mientras Colagusano veía interesado y sorprendido el como las sombras de serpientes se entrelazaban entre sí, para después convertirse en una llama roja, que inundaba el lugar, rápidamente solo quedo la luz roja que inundaba el lugar en forma de llama, de la cual salió un hombre.

Al fin llegas.- dijo Voldemort, mientras formaba una torcida sonrisa en su pálida cara.- ¿todo esta listo?.

Todo esta listo.- respondió el hombre, que mostraba ojos fríos como el hielo.- ¿Ya mataste a esas personas?.

Basura, matar a esos muggles, fue algo que no valió la pena, esa información que tenían es errónea, algo falso y pensado en eso, creo que me falto decirte algo..- mencionaba Voldemort mientras observaba al hombre, que yacía indiferente.- ¡Cruciatus!.

Voldemort esperaba que se retorciera de dolor como todos los demás, pero se sorprendió un poco, al ver como seguía igual de indiferente, sin muestras de dolor, ni nada, sabía que en el fondo quería gritar, pero le sorprendía que su propio cruciatus, no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para atormentar al hombre o ¿era que el hombre era tan fuerte que el cruciatus no lo atormentaba?.

---------------------------------------------

Fred, George y Naruto se encontraban en la habitación, de los primeros 2 ya mencionados, era de noche y ya habían cenado, ahora solo esperaban que fuera las 12 en punto, la medianoche era el momento perfecto para empezar el ataque contra Umbridge, ahora solo afinaban los últimos detalles y para la sorpresa de ustedes, Naruto era el que ponía más atención.

Muy bien, todo esta listo, ¿entendiste tu parte Naruto?.- pregunto Fred, mientras Naruto asentía rápidamente.

Pues ¡claro que sí!, ¡Dattebayo!, le vamos a dar un gran susto a esa vieja.- dijo Naruto, mientras los otros lo miraban como si fuera otro hermano.

Claro que lo haremos Naruto, y quizá hagamos más.- menciono George, mientras Fred tomaba las cosas necesarias.

Bueno, pues Naruto, será mejor que recuerdes esto, para que para pasado mañana en el tren, tengas mucho que contar.- dijo Fred, mientras Naruto empezaba a pararse.

Muy bien, revisemos, Naruto ¿listo?.- pregunto Fred, viendo como este asentía.- bien, George ¿los materiales?.- espero a que este respondiera: "empacados".- pues, Fred ¿todo listo?, por supuesto que sí.- respondió a si mismo.- pues….¡Manos a la obra!.

**Continuara……**

**Hola!, como están?, espero que bien, bueno aquí esta otro capitulo, dedicado especialmente a Pinguina Uchiha y **** Mizuru Temari, que me han inspirado para este capitulo.**

**Y díganme…… ¿que tal la aparición de Hanriesk?**

**No se preocupen si no entendieron su historia, por que esta próxima a hacer explicada, también les recomiendo que se fijen en los detalles, por que serán importantes para el desarrollo de la historia, ahora les tengo la siguiente pregunta:**

**¿Qué quieren para el próximo capitulo?**

**Espero sus respuestas con ansias y recuerden que el próximo capitulo viene la broma de Fred, George y Naruto, o sea ¡Todos contra Umbridge!.**

**Los espero en el próximo capitulo!!**

**Se despide:**

**Nubesparky**


	13. Bonus

Bonus: Plan de ataque al estilo Fred, George y Naruto.

Fred: Hola, como están?, esperamos que bien.

George: como ya debieron leer este es un bonus, en dónde presentaremos como preparamos la broma para Umbridge.

Naruto¡Si¡Dattebayo!, les mostraremos como preparar una buena broma, para su enemigo, así que…

Todos¡Manos a la obra!.

Fred: bueno, como nosotros vamos a preparar una broma para Umbridge, emplearemos nuestras varitas y algunos de nuestros instrumentos nuevos.

George: un aviso antes, NO nos hacemos responsables por lo que ocurra con nuestras artimañas.

Naruto: los efectos varían, así que no les aseguramos nada.

Fred: solo de que ocurrirán cosas desastrosas, pero después de todo, ese es el plan.

Naruto: ya empecemos¡Dattebayo!.

George: si Fred, no ves que se van a aburrir y ¡se van a ir!.

Fred: ya, ya, no tienen que molestar, no ven que comenzamos.

George y Naruto: (mirándolo de reojo) eras tu el que molestaba.

Fred: si, si, bueno amigos, como ya saben usaremos las varitas, posiblemente conozcan los hechizos básicos, así que no será necesario explicar, que el hechizo que más utilizaremos es el Wingardium Leviosa.

Naruto: (con cara de confundido) ¿Qué es eso?.

George: (intentando hacer una broma) eso es queso.

Naruto y Fred, lo ven como si estuviera loco, mientras George bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.

Fred: es un hechizo para que las cosas leviten, después lo verás en acción, por ahora, solo mostraremos las artimañas que utilizaremos, y después explicaremos el plan.

Naruto: ya entendí, entonces empiecen.

George: bueno, pues verán, nuestro primer invento se llama: _pega pulpos._

Fred: lo que debería hacer es lanzar un pulpo que se adhiere al cuerpo humano, sin poder despegarse después.

Naruto¿hay algo que revierta eso?.

George: claro que sí, el antídoto es tan simple, como hacerle cosquillas al pulpo, pero bueno, Umbridge, no lo sabes, así que posiblemente vaya a un hospital, para que se lo quiten.

Fred: si eso es muy posible, bueno la artimaña tiene esa función, como leerán, su aspecto es similar a una botella, solo que tiene un pequeño botón café en la parte trasera, la tapa se abre automáticamente, liberando al pulpo, que se dirige en línea recta.

Naruto¿Por qué un botón café y no uno rojo como todas las cosas?.

George: queríamos ser un poco originales.

Naruto: (con una gota en la cabeza) pues no lo lograron.

Fred: Naruto, quieres hacer esto por algo bueno, digo ¿tienes buenas intenciones?.

Naruto: claro, con esto quiero darle ese merecido a la vieja, para que Sakura-chan este feliz., así que declaro, no mejor juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas.

George¡Fred aléjate¡es nuestro enemigo!. 

Fred: bien engendro, tienes 5 segundos para salir de aquí.

Naruto¿que?, NO, digo, mis intenciones son malas¡son completamente malas!, así que no me echen.

Fred: bien, pero por decir unas palabras así, haremos lo siguiente (agarra el pega pulpos y le lanza un pulpo a Naruto).

Naruto: AAAAAAAAH!!!!, ME ASFIXIO!!!, ME ESTA AHORCANDO¡Ayúdenme!, aaah!, ah…a…..

Fred y George, ven como empieza a caer inconciente y le hacen cosquillas al pulpo, que regreso enseguida al contenedor.

Naruto: (que empezaba a estar cociente, gracias a que respiraba) no que tenía que adherirse solamente...

Fred: dijimos que debería, no que tenía.

George: si, si, de todas formas creo que aun que no cumpla su función, nos servirá para el plan.

Naruto¿en que?.

Fred: George, no podemos cometer un asesinato, o sino, a nosotros nos asesinara mamá.

George: lo dudo¿crees que pueda matar a sus propios hijos?.

Minuto de reflexión para Fred y George, mientras Naruto veía expectante la escena, esperando la respuesta.

George: tienes razón, mejor voy a repararlo (se va al lugar de operaciones).

Fred: bueno, ya que George se fue, podemos continuar con la explicación.

Naruto: (tomando una cosa que parece matamoscas) ¿Qué es esto?

Fred: eso es el "_bombardeo aplastante"._

Naruto: (con cara de confundido) ¿y eso significa que…?

Fred: mira, lo único que tenemos que hacer es golpear suavemente a alguien, así tendremos 10 segundos para alejarnos y después veremos como un micro bomba estalla, no cometeremos un asesinato, pero si será lo suficientemente fuerte para quemarle el pelo.

Naruto¿Qué pelo?, a kilómetros se nota que es una peluca¿no ves?, la vieja esta calva y le da vergüenza, por que así parecería más un sapo.

Fred¿parecería?, por favor Naruto, ya es un sapo y uno bien feo, déjame decir.

Naruto: si tienes razón.

George: (llegando con el pega pulpos) ¿y de que me perdí?.

Naruto¡ALEJA ESA COSA DE MÍ!

Fred¿ya funciona?.

George: si, incluso lo mejore, pero te mostrare lo que hace, cuando empiece el plan.

Fred: si como sea.

Naruto¿Es seguro? (se esconde tras Fred).

George: si ya puedes estar tranquilo.

Naruto: genial.

Fred: bien, pues si ya terminaron con las interrupciones, continuemos, nuestro siguiente invento se llama _"pus a la Umbridge_".

George: bien lo que ven aquí (toma un cactus con varias flores), no es un cactus normal, repito, NO es un cactus normal.

Naruto¿Por qué no es un cactus normal?.

Fred: pues verás, Naruto. Este cactus a una hora determinada empezara a provocar algo llamado "pus de bubotubérculo".

Naruto¿Qué es eso? (con cara de asco).

George: es un líquido verde amarillento con un olor a gasolina muy fuerte.

Naruto: (casi dormido) ¿y eso es….bueno?

Fred¡claro que sí!.

Naruto por?

George: por que este pus, al no ser diluido, logra formar ulceras en el lugar que se situé, también hay otros interesantes detalles sobre lo que pasaría si….

Naruto (dormido en el suelo) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

George: Naruto.

Naruto:…..zzzzz….zzzzz

Fred: Naruto.

Naruto:…..zzzzz….zzzzz

Fred y George se miraron por un segundo.

George¿quieres hacerme el honor de ponerle el cactus encima?.

Fred: nada me gustaría más, George. Pero lamentablemente necesitamos a Naruto para el plan, y con lo poco que lo conozco, creo que una pequeñita ulcera, es razón para no oír y hacer un plan en 4 meses.

George: tienes razón, entonces¿Qué dices¿le echamos el pulpo encima?.

Fred: por mucho que quisiera, mi querido hermano, no es suficiente, así que continuemos con nuestro último invento, y después vayamos al plan.

George: pues, bueno, aquí nuestro último invento, llamado "_espanta Ministerio"._

Fred: este no es un invento para Umbridge, si no para Fudge.

George: aun que si llegara a manos de todos los funcionarios del Ministerio, tengan por asegurado que no nos molestaría.

Fred: es mas, venderíamos la idea en la tienda, se que mucho de Hogwarts nos compraran este invento.

George: si bueno, no nos desviemos del tema.

Fred: pues les diré que la función de este invento no será revelado.

George¿por qué?

Fred: por que la autora está pobre de imaginación, no se le ocurre que podría hacer.

George: (rojo de vergüenza ajena)

(N/a¡¿Por qué se las traen conmigo?! T.T, Inner: por que te odian n.n)

Fred: mejor continuemos, ya que ahora viene…

(Redoble de tambores)

Fred y George¡EL PLAN CONTRA UMBRIDGE!

Naruto: (que empezó a hablar dormido) Sakura-chan ya basta¿Qué Hinata-chan gusta de mí¡Estas loca! Ella es muy dulce, para enamorarse de un tonto como yo¿Qué si me quiero casar contigo?, pues…¡Claro que acepto! (agarra una almohada de una cama y empezó a darle besos) Saku..Hinata-chan….

Fred y George miraban aterrados la escena y cuando cruzaron sus miradas, supieron enseguida lo que pensaba el otro: no querían saber lo que continuaba en el sueño de Naruto.

Fred: ejem, bueno como venía diciendo, ahora explicaremos el plan, así que: Paso 1.

George: El primer paso, es esperar a las 12 de la noche, una vez allí, usaremos unos hechizos silenciadores para que no podamos provocar ruidos innecesarios. Después usaremos un hechizo en la puerta, que posiblemente sea cerrada mágicamente por Umbridge, con el hechizo usaremos una loción de Ron, que nos ayudara a derretir la cerradura y así poder entrar.

Fred: esa loción de Ron es tan fuerte que podría derretir a un troll en 3 segundos.

George: no se como el pelo no se le ha caído.

Fred¿y si es un peluquín?.

George: puede y puede no ser.

Fred: bien, una vez que se haya derretido la cerradura, el hechizo silenciador nos hará fácil la tarea de mover la puerta sin que se escuchen las pisadas, luego de eso, ya estaremos adentro.

George: ahora viene el Paso 2.

Fred: bueno, ya que estaremos adentro, necesitaremos que Umbridge esté boca arriba, para poder aplicarle el _"pega pulpo_".

George: se lo que piensan¿no se despertara Umbridge en algún momento?, la respuesta es no.

Fred: tiene el sueño muy pesado o por lo menos eso calculo nuestro invento: "_Ronquimetro"_, el cual mide los ronquidos y déjenme decir que Umbridge hizo que la maquina se saliera de control.

George: con ronquidos así, mejor no usar el hechizo silenciador.

Fred: lo usaremos de todas formas.

George: si, lo que digas, ahora continua con la explicación.

Fred: ya, ya, bueno, el pega pulpo se adherirá a su boca, sin que ella se de cuenta, ya que lo pondremos suavemente con ayuda del hechizo: "_Wingardium Leviosa"._

George: menudos tentáculos tendrá Umbridge.

Fred: cuando hable se le saldrá la tinta.

George: bueno, ahora viene la parte 3, o sea la parte en que no separamos.

Fred: si, en su habitación, George irá a cambiar la pluma que usa Umbridge para castigar por una falsa que nosotros inventamos.

George: Fred pondrá el "_pus a la Umbridge"_ en la que supongo que será una mesa de noche.

Fred: y el dormilón de allí (señala a Naruto que esta en el piso) usara sus habilidades especiales para colgarse del techo y darle un ligero golpe en la nariz con el supuesto "_bombardeo aplastante"._

George¡Eh¿no iba a hacer esa parte yo también?.

Fred: no, ya que la escritora lo quiere así.

George: no estaría nada de mal hacerle una broma a esa tonta, así que mientras pasemos al paso 4.

Fred: este es el último paso de nuestro plan.

George: como saben después de aplicar el "_bombardeo aplastante_", tendremos 10 segundos para escapar.

Fred; en esos 10 segundos, el pus de bubotubérculo caerá en la cara de Umbridge, el pulpo ya se habrá adherido, pondremos el "_espanta Ministerio"_ en algún bolsillo de su chaqueta y…..

Fred y George¡LA MICRO BOMBA VA A EXPLOTAR!

Naruto: (que por el grito despertó) ¿Ah¿Qué¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan?, se supone que me diría donde llevar a comer a Hinata-chan, esperen un momento….(miro a Fred y George que se aguantaban la risa)¿ M-me escucharon?.

George: no Naruto. No te escuchamos (Naruto suspiro de alivio).

Fred: si, George tiene razón, solo te vimos besar una almohada y oír muchas cosas que para ser sincero…

Fred y George¡Aterran!.

Naruto: (casi desmayado) ¿ya terminaron de explicar el plan?.

Fred y George: sí.

Naruto: Pues entonces…., un gusto verlos, nos despedimos, hasta luego¡Adiós¡Sayonara!... (Sale corriendo)

George: van aquí.

Fred; explica que estabas soñando.

Naruto: NOOOOOOOO!!!! (Es atrapado por una red).

Fred: bueno, un gusto compartir nuestro plan con ustedes.

George: por favor, disfruten del día o de la noche mientras nosotros torturamos a Naruto hasta sacarle información.

Fred y George¡Hasta luego!.

Naruto: (con cascaditas en los ojos) ¡POR FAVOR¡NO se vayan, no me dejen solito¡BUAAAAAA!.

Fred y George usan el pega pulpo en la noca de Naruto y este solo empieza a salpicar tinta.

Naruto: farglu sagluqueblu deglu agluqui (traducción: favor sacarme se aquí)

Fred y George: hasta pronto.

Se cierra la puerta de la habitación y se escuchan diversos ruidos.

Nubesparky: bueno ya que esos 3 se fueron (Inner: y dejaron de insultarte TT) me queda solo despedirme de ustedes¡Chauu!

Inner: esperamos que hayan disfrutado del Bonus, miento. Nubes quiere eso, yo NO. ¡Chao!


	14. El Plan Fallido y el Duelo de Magos

Bueno, esto lo voy agregar, por que se me había olvidado ponerlo en otros capítulos, así que aquí les va:

Gracias por leer mi fic.- diálogos.

**Gracias por leer mi fic.- inner Sakura.**

_Gracias por leer mi fic.- pensamientos o cuando están en un Flash Back._

(Gracias por leer mi fic).- comentario mió, si es que pongo uno.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!.- grito de un personaje o en el caso de que sea solo una palabra, énfasis.

------------------------------------ .-Cambio de escena.

----------Flash Back---------------- .- recuerdo de un personaje

------------Fin Flash Back------------ .- termino del recuerdo del personaje.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto o Harry Potter me pertenecen, solo los personajes que no se conozcan como: Hanriesk Scheider, son los que le pertenecen a esta autora.

**Para los fanáticos de Itachi, sosténganse que en este capitulo va a aparecer.**

**Ahora sí…..A LEER!**

Capitulo XII: El Plan fallido y el Duelo de Magos.

_Pues ¡claro que sí!, ¡Dattebayo!, le vamos a dar un gran susto a esa vieja.- dijo Naruto, mientras los otros lo miraban como si fuera otro hermano._

_Claro que lo haremos Naruto, y quizá hagamos más.- menciono George, mientras Fred tomaba las cosas necesarias._

_Bueno, pues Naruto, será mejor que recuerdes esto, para que para pasado mañana en el tren, tengas mucho que contar.- dijo Fred, mientras Naruto empezaba a pararse._

_Muy bien, revisemos, Naruto ¿listo?.- pregunto Fred, viendo como este asentía.- bien, George ¿los materiales?.- espero a que este respondiera: "empacados".- pues, Fred ¿todo listo?, por supuesto que sí.- respondió a si mismo.- pues….¡Manos a la obra!._

Fred, George y Naruto, se encontraban en el jardín, por fin lo tan esperado por estos 3, se iba a realizar.

Fred llevaba todos los inventos en una mochila pequeña, había usado un hechizo para que las cosas se encogiesen, llevaba todo menos el "_pus a la Umbridge"._

Naruto llevaba algunos implementos como crema chantilly, pasta de dientes, papel higiénico y algunos huevos, para provocar lo que Fred y George llamaron: "_trucos viejos"_, mas Naruto tenía una nada convencional idea de lo que quería hacer.

George por su parte, llevaba el _"pus a la Umbridge"_ en una mano, estaba pendiente de que el invento funcionase correctamente de modo que así el pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir no le cayera en la mano con que sujetaba el supuesto cactus, mientras en la otra mano llevaba una cámara de fotos, quería guardar el maravilloso suceso con un recuerdo que pudiera durar hasta que no pudieran reír más.

Ahora miraban, la "habitación" de Umbridge, la cual era más casa que habitación, es mas, perfectamente podría vivir toda la familia Weasley ahí y podrían invitar a 10 personas más a dormir y cada uno tendría su propia habitación.

La "habitación" por fuera, eran 4 paredes de un color rosado chillón, las cuales por cierto ya mareaban con tan solo verlas, de seguro cualquier persona odiaría el color una vez que haya visto la casa, habían 2 ventanas que lograban traspasar la luz del día hacia adentro y tan solo una puerta hecha de roble.

La cara de sapo, se da una mansión y solo para ocultar su fea cara.- murmuro Fred, mientras los otros asentían.

Creo que esta broma sería también una forma de venganza por menospreciar nuestra humilde casa, o por lo menos le hacemos el favor a mamás.- dijo George, mientras los otros sonreían como cómplices.

Eh, George, Naruto, tengo una idea, van a cambiar un poco los planes pero será el mismo resultado.- dijo Fred, mientras los otros lo veían.- muy bien, Naruto, tu y tus…."instrumentos" se encargaran de arruinar la casa por aquí afuera, arruina este intento de pieza y de paso decórala con el papel higiénico, la pasta de dientes y los huevos.

Pero, ¿Cómo sabré cuando entrar?.- pregunto Naruto.

No te preocupes, te daré una señal, imitare el ruido de una lechuza, así: ¡Cucu!.- imito Fred mientras otras lechuzas contestaban.- ¿entendido?.

Hai.- respondió Naruto, mientras los mellizos Weasley se miraban un momento para después encogerse de hombros.

Muy bien, pues nos vemos adentro.- dijo George, mientras él y Fred se dirigían a la puerta, aplicaban el hechizo, la loción de Ron y entraban en la habitación.

Bueno, ¡Manos a la obra!.- dicho esto, Naruto empezó a lanzar huevos por todos lados, esparramar pasta de dientes por la ventana y lanzar papel higiénico por los lados, mas la crema chantilly, lo decidió guardar para la cara de Umbridge.

-------------------------------------------------

Creo que se me paso la mano.- pensó Naruto, viendo como la "habitación" rosa, ahora era un completo desastre, el huevo se pego en las puertas y ventanas; apenas se podía ver hacia adentro, la casa estaba forrada en papel higiénico y le daba un mejor aspecto al que tenía entes, mas la pasta de diente se llevó el premio al desastre.

Naruto esparció pasta por todos lados, inclusive en las plantas, en las paredes se encontraban escritas palabras como: "_Toma esto cara de sapo" _o_ ¡Esto es para ti Sakura-chan!, ¡Dattebayo!, ¡Algún día seré Hokage!, _en fin, millones de cosas así.

¿Qué tanto harán los mellizos haya?.- se pregunto Naruto, mientras veía a la puerta.

Naruto continuo con lo suyo, la verdad era que ya quería entrar, sus ganas de causarle una broma a ese sapo tan feo (como el le llamaba y como yo lo apoyo) no desaparecían, es mas, solo crecían a cada segundo y la verdad es que se estaba impacientando.

¿No hará dallo que entre 2 segundos antes? No claro que no, ¿o sí?.- Naruto estaba en un dilema no sabía si entrar o no, pero ya las ganas se hacían tan insuperables, que prefirió decidir de la forma más sabia (según él) lo que debía hacer.- cape nane tene tu, saliste tu, en el nombre de Kami y del Hokage de Konoha, saliste tu.

Bueno esta decidido.- Naruto entró en la casa decidido a provocar la broma más grande jamás vista, pero sin saber lo que su "rápido" acto iba a causar.

------------------------------------

Fred y George, se encontraban poniendo todo en su lugar, George se encargaba de poner el "espanta Ministerio" en el bolsillo de algunos de los trajes "rositas" de Umbridge, los cuales por cierto, habían tenido un pequeño incidente, con un hechizo que Fred de "casualidad" hizo, logrando que cada traje se convirtiera a simple vista de Umbridge, uno de sus típicos uniformes, pero a las vista de cualquier otro, se veía el traje de un payaso y créanme, el traje tenía sus efectos en la persona que lo usara.

Fred ahora se encargaba de poner el "pega pulpo" en la boca de Umbridge, pero sus ronquidos eran tan fuertes, que el pulpo se regresaba al recipiente. Fred tuvo que utilizar varios hechizos hasta que por fin logro que Umbridge dejara de roncar y quedara boca arriba, después todo fue muy sencillo para Fred, al utilizar el hechizo "Wingardium Leviosa".

Bueno, ahora todo listo.- susurro Fred, mientras George se le acercaba.- ¿estas preparado?.

Si.- murmuro Geogr.

Pues bien, ve a cambiar la pluma, yo voy a poner el "pus a la Umbridge" y después llama a Naruto, por fin ha llegado su parte.- susurro Fred, mientras George se iba.

Fred y George fueron a sus lugares y pusieron todo en forma, solo faltaba que Fred pusiera el "pus a la Umbridge" en la mesa de noche y que Naruto pusiera el "bombardeo aplastante" en la nariz de Umbridge, pero no contaron con la interrupción de alguien muy hiperactivo.

¡Ya llegue!.- grito Naruto.- ¿terminaron?.- pregunto, mas ver la escena respondió su pregunta,

Fred estaba apunto de poner "el cactus" en la mesa de noche, mas el grito de Naruto, lo sorprendió de sobremanera, tirando el pus a la Umbridge al cielo. El "cactus" se activo y broto a chorros el pus de bubotubérculo, cubriendo a Fred, George, Naruto y Umbridge, la cual seguía durmiendo tranquilamente ignorando las horrorosas ulceras que inundaban su cara.

BUAAAA!!!!!!, ¡Quema!, ¡Duele!, ¡Arde!, ¡ME DERRITO!.- gritaba Naruto todo desesperado, chocando así con George y dejando caer el bombardeo aplastante, el cual se activo al chocar con el suelo.

Fred, George y Naruto se miraban entre sí, mas no esperaron mucho para salir corriendo, solo tenían que bajar por la pequeña escalinata que daba al pasillo por el cual entraron. Fred y George iban a correr, pero al ver a Naruto inmóvil, no les quedo de otra que llevarlo a la fuerza.

¿Por qué corremos?.- pregunto Naruto, mientras Fred y George se iban a toda velocidad.

¿Recuerdas que deberíamos tener 10 segundos para escapar?.- pregunto George, mientras Naruto asentía.- Bueno, pues dijimos que deberíamos tener 10 segundos, pero recuerda que no lo probamos y…

Eso podía provocar que el efecto sea diferente, en pocas palabras que la pequeña explosión podría convertirse en..- Fred, George y Naruto avanzaban, pero el tiempo no era el determinado y en vez de tener 10 segundos para correr, solo tuvieron 4 segundos y digamos que antes de que pudieran salir por la puerta, la "pequeña" explosión, se convirtió en una masiva.

La casa era de un color negro intenso, había olor a quemado y muchas de las cosas desagradables que había, ahora no estaban.

Fred, George y Naruto se encontraban tirados en el suelo, tenían algunas quemaduras, pero ninguna era grave, sacaban humo por las orejas y la boca.

Pero que….JAJAJAJA!, que gracioso, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado mientras hago una broma, este si es un caos!.- decía Naruto, mientras reía estrepitosamente.

¿Pero que dices?.- preguntaba Fred, el cual sufría más por las ulceras que por las quemaduras.- no puedes reírte por esto.

¿Por qué no?.- pregunto Naruto.

¿Por qué?, ¡Por favor!, solo mira como quedamos.- dijo George, mientras Naruto se daba cuenta del estado en que estaba.

Los chicos empezaron a reír, a la vez que escuchaban varias pisadas que se dirigían hacia donde se encontraban, suponían que se debía al ruido que había ocasionado el invento y venían asegurarse de lo que estaba pasando, pero si algo no esperaban era ver lo siguiente.

Dolores Umbridge, era una respetada persona del Ministerio, siempre reconocida por su tono meloso, por sus buenos castigos y por su elegancia y respetuosidad. Dolores siempre fue una persona sofisticada que carecía, por llamarlo de alguna manera, "buen gusto". Pero eso no importaba siempre fue una persona dedicada a su trabajo, muy seria y que nunca se vestiría de payaso.

Mentira.

Quien la viera ahora.

Decía lo contrario.

Umbridge era un payaso.

Y uno bien FEO.

Tenía el cabello quemado; su cara estaba roja y llena de asquerosas y dolorosas ulceras; tenía sus ropas desgastadas y algo rotas, el hechizo de Fred hacia efecto y eso hacia su cara peor; en su boca, estaba el pulpo, el cual estaba algo quemado, escupía tinta sin parar y los tentáculos hacían su espectáculo moviéndose sin control; Umbridge era un payaso, pero el payaso MÁS horrible que haya existido.

Fred, George y Naruto eran opacados por el humo que despedían sus orejas y sus boas, por lo cual no se distinguían, pero notablemente se escuchaban alguna que otra pequeña risita que delataba su posición.

Los que dormían pasivamente en la residencia de la Madriguera, se alteraron a escuchar el estruendo que provoco la explosión, todos corrieron hacia el lugar, Sasuke y Sakura a la cabeza, los cuales al llegar se llevaron una sorpresa a ver a Umbridge como payaso.

Pero que…jajajajaja, ¿Qué le paso Umbridge?, ¿un nuevo estilo?, o ¿Fudge la mando a que la coman los dragones? jajaja, ¿acaso era tan fea que la vomitaron?.- reía descontroladamente Sakura que se cayo al suelo, a causa de la risa.

Los otro llegaron justo a tiempo, para ver como Sakura reía mientras presionaba su estomago, nadie sabía la causa de tanta risa, pero al levantar la mirada, se dieron cuenta cual era el chiste, todos se mordieron los labios inferiores para controlar la risa, pero hasta Ron y Harry, tuvieron que caer al suelo, para controlar el dolor de estomago.

Percy por obligación y miedo, junto al Sr. Weasley intentaban controlar la risa, mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior, por lo cual, prefirieron observar e ir a controlar si había algún otro problema en la "habitación".

El resto solo miraban a Sakura, Ron y Harry, los cuales ya casi ni respiraban.

Fred, George y Naruto estaban en las mismas, pero la risa no duró mucho, cuando sintieron una presencia muy conocida atrás suyo, se notaba el peligro en el que se encontraban y el enojo que irradiaba la presencia. Para los mellizos eso ya significaba dejar de inventar bromas en su casa por lo menos en un año, para Naruto eso le recordaba a Tsunade y la sensación de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, aun que no lo hayan golpeado.

Fred, George, Naruto, ¿ustedes hicieron esto?.- pregunto Molly con cara de enojo.

- Pues…..- los 3 se miraron entre sí, para después quedarse callados, al ver lo que pasaba.

Umbridge observó como todos estaban a punto de morir de la risa, así que en un ataque de furia, agarro unos pequeños trozos de metal (pertenecían a una pequeña estatua, la cual fue destruida en la explosión, de modo que estaban hirviendo, ya que aun conservaba el calor que se desprendió en la explosión) y se los enterró a Sakura y Harry en el brazo.

Estos al sentir el metal caliente, pararon de reírse de inmediato y empezaron a sacar el metal. Umbridge sonreía con autosuficiencia, mientras decía:

Encuentran muy chistoso hacerme una broma, ¿eh?, pues ya que ustedes ya rieron, me toca a mí reír, mientras ustedes disfrutan de un castigo con mi pluma.- dijo Umbridge pésimamente, mientras los tentáculos se tensaron para dar paso a una cantidad de tinta sorprendente.

¡Suéltelos inmediatamente!.- grito Molly a Umbridge.-¡COMO SE ATREVE!, ¡son solo unos niños, no puede enterrarles más o menos una estaca!.

¡Ellos hicieron una "inocente" broma, que termino destruyendo toda mi pieza!.- repuso Dolores.

¡Ellos no fueron!.- le dijo Molly.

¿Ah, sí?, entonces, ¿Quién fue?.- pregunto Umbridge, preparada para dar un castigo al que haya sido.

¡Lo que importa ahora, no es decir nombres, lo importante es que todos estamos bien!.- le grito Molly a Umbridge que se puso roja.

¿Bien?, ¿le parece que el estado en que estoy, es estar bien?.- le pregunto Dolores so rabia contenida.

Pues, se podría decir que no cambió mucho, Dolores, incluso, esas ulceras la hacer ver mejor.- le dijo Molly triunfante, mientras muchos reían de buena gana.

¿A sí?, pues espero que pueda decir lo mismo, en el Ministerio.- menciono Umbridge, mientras desaparecía.

Al fin, se fue.- repuso Fred, mientras él con George y Naruto se levantaban.- todo terminó.

Ni lo pienses querido, esto apenas comienza.- le dijo Molly, mirándolos fijamente.- aun no han visto su castigo.

Y créeme mamá, preferimos no verlo.- murmuro George al aire.

Mientras, Sakura y Harry, estaban siendo atendidos por la primera ya mencionada, aplicaba chacra verde sobre las heridas y estas desaparecían, así las quemaduras que tenían en el brazo con un corte del cual salía sangre, ya no estaban.

En cuanto vea a Umbridge, le voy a dar una buena dosis, de veneno o de paralizante, haber si así se queda quieta.- gruño Sakura, mientras Harry se miraba el brazo.

Como si pudiéramos hacer algo, después de esto.- menciono Harry.- ahora, no nos dejara ni ir a Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------

Más tarde en la Madriguera…

Todos se encontraban en la sala, menos el Sr. Weasley que tuvo que ir al trabajo y la Sra.Weasley que tuvo que ir a quien sabe donde.

Que bueno que le hicieron esa broma a Umbridge, valió la pena verla vestida como un payaso.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Sí, fue una gran idea, al igual que todo lo que hacemos.-.- dijo Fred, mientras George y Naruto se tomaban por los hombros.

Que curioso, por que yo no encuentro que incendiar la casa de Umbridge, casi destruir la Madriguera y lograr que a Harry y a mí nos dieran un castigo, haya sido una gran idea.- dijo Sakura mientras se vendaba el brazo por seguridad, ayudada por Sasuke de mala gana que parecía absorto de toda la conversación.- tienen suerte de que no haya pasado algo más grave y que eso no nos provocara a Harry y a mí consecuencia más graves, por que o sino su madre les tiraría una muy buena reprimenda y después vendría yo.

Ni lo digas, conocemos a nuestra mamá, además, creo que tus amigos, Sakura, se llevaran un dolor de cabeza, después de lo gritos que lanzara mamá en 3, 2, 1…- Justo en el momento que Fred dijera 1, la Sra. Weasley apareció en la puerta.

Fred y George contuvieron la respiración al igual que el resto, pero estos al igual que todos los que conocían a Molly, habían hecho aparecer unos tapones para los oídos, poniéndoselos inmediatamente.

Fred y George Weasley, ¿se puede saber que estaban haciendo a la mitad de la noche en la casa de Dolores Umbridge?.- pregunto con vos neutra la Sra. Weasley.

Pues fuimos a hacerle una broma por despreciar a nuestra humilde casa.-respondió George en voz bajita.

¡ESO NO ES EXCUSA!, ¡Por su culpa, su padre tiene problemas en el trabajo y sin contar todos los tramites que he tenido que hacer, además, solo miren a Sakura y Harry.- Molly apunto a los chicos que se miraban entre sí, mientras ocultaban el brazo por detrás de la espalda.- ¡pudieron causar que ellos sufrieran terribles consecuencias!.

Pero si no fueron ellos.-murmuro Naruto que junto a Sasuke estaban un poco mareados y sordos por los gritos.

¡Lo sé, querido!, ¡Pero de todas formas se les olvido ocultarse!, solo miren lo que provocaron, ¡sus instrumentos estaban alterados!.- exclamo Molly con enojo.

¿A que se refiere son eso?.- pregunto Hermione que empezaba a tener una clara idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Me refiero, querida, a que la mayoría de los instrumentos que Fred y George usaron para hacerle la broma a Dolores.-dijo Molly, mientras la miraban.- aquellos inventos que ellos habían creado, fueron alterados por mi.- todos se quedaron callados, pero Fred y George rompieron el silencio.

¡¿Tú?!, ¡¿Tu fuiste quien cambiaba nuestros experimentos?.- pregunto George molesto.

No, no los cambiaba, George, ¡solo los alteraba para que no provocaran más daño!.- dijo Molly con voz firme y decidida, imponiéndose a sus hijos.

¡Pero no pueden DESTRUIR todo un terreno para lograrlo!.- grito Molly, mientras los mellizos se sentaban rendidos.- la próxima vez que quieran descargarse con alguien, ¡pues háganlo consigo mismos!.- dicho esto se fue de la habitación.

El silencio se hacía presente, todos miraban a todos en busca de alguien que hablase, pero no funciono.

El amanecer se asoma y eso fue una gran excusa para Percy, que rompió el silencio.

Bueno, chicos. Ya es de día, les recomiendo que duerman ya que pueden, yo tengo que ir al Ministerio.- dijo Percy mientras se retiraba.

¡Percy!.- exclamo Sakura.

¿Pasa algo?.- pregunto Percy impaciente pero con amabilidad.

Mándale saludos a Fudge y mándala una disculpa de parte de ellos, de todos, mejor dicho.- dijo Sakura, mientras Percy se iba planta arriba.

Hay algo bueno que dijo mamá.- dijo Ron, mientras Ginny asentía enérgicamente.

¿Qué?.- pregunto Naruto.

Mamá, dijo: "la próxima vez que quieran descargarse con alguien, ¡pues háganlo consigo mismos!".- imitó Ginny.- pues entonces hagamos eso.

¿Cómo?, no vamos a atacarnos unos a otros, ¿o sí?.- pregunto Naruto, mientras Sasuke miraba a la chica pelirroja

No, pero hay otra solución , que ha ustedes 2 les será de ayuda.- dijo Ginny.

¿Cuál?.- pregunto Naruto.

Duelo de Magos.- respondieron Fred, George, Harry, Sakura y Ron con una sonrisa.

¿Qué es eso?.- pregunto Naruto.

¿No es obvio, baka?.- le dijo Sasuke.

No, no lo es, Teme.- respondió Naruto.

Dobe.

Teme

Dobe

Teme

Usurantonkachi

Baka

Usurantonkachi

Baka.

Hmp, eres un idiota.- pronunció Sasuke con arrogancia.

No, tu lo….- Naruto iba a dar un respuesta mordaz al comentario de Sasuke, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que la voz no le salía.

Sasuke vivía una situación similar, con la diferencia que él ya sabía quien fue.

Con las varitas levantadas se encontraba Hermione y Sakura, ambos habían conjurado el hechizo para que Naruto y Sasuke dejaran de molestar con sus peleas.

Te lo explicare, Naruto. El Duelo de Magos, trata de 2 oponentes con varita, que se enfrentan en un duelo.- explico Sakura, mientras Naruto intentaba hablar.- la única forma de ganar es..-

Que un oponente desarme al otro, dejándolo sin varita, sin conciencia o en el caso de un duelo oficial, sacándolo de la tarima.- siguió Hermione.- la única forma de empatar es que ambos oponentes tengan las características anteriores.

Ginny miraba a Sasuke intensamente, casi como si quisiera entrar en sus pensamientos, pero Sasuke simplemente rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

Pero nosotros, solo haremos una practica de Duelo de Magos, aun que no importa, sigue siendo divertido.-dijo George, mientras Fred asentía.

Sakura…., yo que tú les dejaría hablar, pareciese como si se estuviese ahogando.- dijo Ginny al ver como Naruto estaba morado.

¡Naruto!, ¡se supone que no puedes hablar, no que no puedas respirar!.- dijo Sakura mientras lo zarandeaba.

El resto miraba con una gota en la cabeza, para los de Konoha esto era habitual, pero para los jóvenes magos, esto era nuevo, muy nuevo, bueno, no tan nuevo, Sakura le pego la manía a Hermione que hacía lo mismo con Ron algunas veces.

Ya, Sakura, déjala en paz, mejor vayamos.-dijo Ron, mientras todos se retiraban, dejando a Naruto muy mareado y muy extenuado (con ganas de vomitar).

---------------------------------------------

Voldemort observaba con interés, como el hombre rebuscaba en el lugar.

Se encontraban aun en la desordenada casa, de la cual había salido el desconocido, el cual por cierto, no perdía el tiempo.

Voldemort miraba con sus ojos rojos, intensamente al hombre, algo en él, no le agradaba, hasta seguía pensando en como su Crucio, ¡SU PROPIO CRUCIATUS!, no había provocado ni el más mínimo síntoma de dolor.

Colagusano permanecía en un rincón, observaba con interés y curiosidad a su amo y al extraño. Escudriñaba con sus pequeños y diminutos ojos, a aquel ser que apareció por el conjuro que su amo Voldemort, había hecho. El hecho de que el conjuro de su amo no le haya hecho efecto, sorprendió de sobremanera al traidor que esperaba con ansias, el acercarse al sujeto para usarlo como lo hizo tiempo atrás con James y Sirius.

Por parte, el extraño seguía rebuscando en los cajones de un mueble muy viejo y sucio. Al parecer buscaba algo, como un libro, una pluma o quien sabe.

Voldemort comprendió lo que el extraño buscaba, así que saco su varita y abrió un cajón a su derecha, uso la varita y dijo: "Wingardium Leviosa", el objeto que había sido buscado por el sujeto, salió a flote.

¿Buscabas esto?.- pregunto Voldemort, viendo como el hombre ladeaba la cabeza.- Ten.

La caja que era sostenida por el hechizo, fue a parar a las manos del extraño. Este abrió la caja lentamente, observando lo que contenía.

Una varita negra como la oscuridad que los invadía, salió de la caja, a simple distancia se notaba que era muy fina y cara, al igual que se distinguía una gran energía maligna proveniente del objeto.

Pues bien, aquí tienes tu varita,……Itachi.- dijo Voldemort.- varita de 65cm, hecha de una combinación de colmillo de serpiente y una pluma de un fénix negro, el cual es muy difícil de conseguir.- explico Voldemort.- lave la varita en veneno de serpiente y le puse un hechizo, así quien la toque y no posea sangre de serpiente, morirá al instante.

Está bien.- susurro Itachi, observando la varita.

¿No dirás nada más?.- pregunto Voldemort con curiosidad.

………………- Itachi no hablo, solo de quedo observando la varita detenidamente.

¿Quién usarla?.- pregunto Voldemort con malicia.

Itachi lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, de verdad no le daba confianza ese sujeto, pero ¿Qué hacer?, estaba atado a Voldemort.

(Silencio sepulcral)

Verás Itachi, te diré algo, si me ganas en un Duelo de Magos, te dejare ir, pero si pierdes, pues ya lo verás.- propuso Voldemort.

Acepto.- dijo Itachi.

Pues entonces, ¡Colagusano!.- grito Voldemort.

¿Sí, mi señor?.- pregunto temblando Colagusano.

Serás el árbitro, tú verás quien es vencedor.- le dijo Voldemort.

Está bien, mi señor.- dijo Colagusano.

Itachi activo el Sharingan, era una batalla de mirabas rojas, la cual iba a dar comienzo.

Preparados.- menciono Colagusano.- listos….¡Empieza el duelo!.

Los 2 oponentes empezaron a atacar, Itachi con movimientos ágiles y Voldemort con magia, ambos eran hábiles, ambos eran fuertes, pero solo uno, ganaría el duelo.

-------------------------------------------------

Dolores Umbridge se encontraba en el Ministerio, estaba testificando, todo lo que le paso y cuando digo todo es TODO, incluyendo sus propias invenciones.

Fudge se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, escuchando atento cada palabra, al parecer esos 2 (Sakura y Harry) sí sabían como desquiciar a un empleado del Ministerio, pero claro, una broma no detendría sus planes.

Dolores.- le llamo Cornelius.

¿Si?.- pregunto Umbridge.

Usted vino aquí, para decirme que dejo su puesto, por una broma que le hicieron esos 2.- resumió Fudge.- dígame, ellos…..¿se quedaron solos?.

Bueno, señor, tenía que venir acá, para informarle de que intentan atentar contra el Ministerio, contra usted, contra MÍ.- explico Dolores.

¡¿Y los dejo solos por eso?!.- exclamo Fudge enojado.- Dolores, no quiero verla ni saber de usted, a menos que sea para informarme sobre magia negra, ¿esta claro?.

Sí, señor.- respondió Umbridge, observando una caja en unos de sus bolsillos.- ¿eh?, señor, esto es suyo, tiene su nombre.- dijo entregándole la cajita.

Mm, si tiene mi nombre, bueno ahora, retírese Dolores.- dijo Fudge mientras Umbridge se iba.

Que rara es esta caja.- Fudge agito la pequeña caja, en la cual sonaba algo.- Bueno, si es mía, debe ser algo importante.- Fudge abrió a caja y con eso, abrió su peor pesadilla.

¡DOLORES!.-grito Fudge, descontrolado.

Su oficina estaba cubierta de algo verde, muy asqueroso, había un pequeño pantano en un lugar del cual salió algo parecido a un hipogrifo, también había moscas por doquier y la cabeza de Fudge, que antes tenía pelo (si es que tenía), ahora solo eran luces de navidad. Su boca dejaba un olor espantoso que inundo todo el Ministerio.

Definitivamente, esta es otra buena broma de los:

"_Sortilegios Weasley"_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanriesk se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del castillo, se iba a quedar allí hasta que acabara el año, proteger a Sakura Haruno era su misión, aún si tenía que tener 4 ojos puesta ella, lo cual posiblemente sucediera.

Hanriesk había estado escuchando atentamente todo lo que había dicho Dumbledor desde su llegada, no recordaba exactamente de lo que paso, lo que hizo, nada sobre lo que paso el día del accidente.

Cuando la lechuza se separo de él, él no tenía conocimiento de lo sucedido, ya que cuando paso, él estaba inconciente.

En eso, lo que Dumbledor le mostró en el pensadero se le vino a la cabeza.

----------------------Flash Back---------------------

_Dumbledor se encontraba fijamente viendo por la ventana de su despacho, observaba con alegría como los estudiantes de 5º año, descansaban después de hacer uno de los TIMOS, el de Pociones._

_Albus miraba a un grupo que se había juntado recientemente, al parecer gritaban sin control, palabras como: "¡Que caiga Quejicus!" o "VAMOS JAMES Y SIRIUS!, en fin, varias cosas._

_Las risas se hacían evidentes y eso no le llamaba la atención a Albus, después de todo debía hacer un prefecto que parara todo el lío y el confiaba en ellos, por otro lado, lo que si le llamo la atención, fue el ver que Hanriesk se alejaba._

_Eso no le causo mucha gracia, por que se empezó a acercar al bosque prohibido, pero al sentir una explosión, fue corriendo en busca de ayuda._

_Al encontrar al causante de la explosión, quedo incrédulo al ver a Hanriesk tirado en el suelo y de él, saliendo una lechuza de su varita, la cual parecía un Patronus, pero esta se materializo, dejando a la vista, una bonita lechuza._

_Hanriesk fue llevado a la enfermería y la lechuza hacia el despacho del director, pero sin saber lo que iba a pasar._

-------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------

Hanriesk entendía todo perfectamente, con sus pensamientos y con lo que vio en el pensadero, todo lo que daba más que claro.

------------------Flash Back-----------------

_Estaban en Hogwarts, el hermoso y gran castillo, estaba siendo acompañado por el paisaje que le rodeaba y por las personas que habitaban en él._

_Los alumnos de 5º año en Hogwarts, descansaban, después de hacer uno de los TIMOS._

_Hanriesk estaba echado en el pasto, los TIMOS lo tenían mareado y como no, el que menos le daba era el de D.C.A.O (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras), el cual iba a continuación._

_Sus calificaciones eran justas, pero en los TIMOS tenía que lograr una buena nota, más haya del "Aceptable", en especial para que dejaran de molestarlo James y Sirius._

_Hablando de ellos….._

_Hanriesk miraba como el grupo de los "Merodeadores", estaba molestando a Snape más allá._

_No le gustaba que esos 2 molestaran personas, pero más le molestaba que ellos sacaran mejores notas que él, para después restregárselo en la cara._

_Hanriesk, quizá no se aplicaba mucho en la utilización de hechizos, pero al momento de teoría, era el mejor (después de Lily)._

_El hechizo Patronus._

_Eso era lo que subiría su nota en los TIMOS._

_Hanriesk llevaba tiempo practicando la teoría, la releía una y otra vez, buscando si es que había alguna falla._

_Hora de probar._

_Hoy iba a probar el hechizo, antes del TIMO de D.C.A.O._

_Hanriesk se fue a una parte alejada, saco su varita y revivió la teoría que aprendió hace un mes._

_¡Expecto Patronus!.- dijo Hanriesk, más no paso nada._

_¡Expecto Patronus!.- intento de nuevo.- Bien, ya me harte._

_Visualiza el hechizo.- recordó su mente._

_¡Expecto Patronum!.- esta vez de su varita, salió un pequeño chorro plateado._

_Ahora esta mejor.- murmuro._

_Hanriesk sonrió satisfecho, dispuesto a intentarlo otra vez y mejorar._

_¡Expecto Patronum!.- justo al decir _esto_, el chorro plateado salió, pero a la vez venía otro hechizo, un Expelliarmus._

_Los 2 hechizos se volvieron 1, estos chocaron contra Hanriesk, dejándolo inconciente, mientras a su alrededor se formaba una explosión._

----------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------

Hanriesk volvió en si, no le servía de nada volver al pasado o por lo menos no daba la pena recordarlo, hasta dormir.

-----------------------------------------------

Bien, todo, esta listo.- dijo Fred.- el orden de los duelos es así:

Ginny-George

Harry-Sasuke

Ron-Naruto

Hermione-Sakura

Yo seré el árbitro, recuerden que se prohíben las maldiciones imperdonables.-dijo Fred.-pónganse en sus posiciones.

Aquí podrán aprender el como se utiliza cada hechizo.- le dijo Harry a Sasuke y Naruto.

¿Cómo se hacen los hechizos?.- pregunto Naruto.

Ustedes lo tendrán que descubrir.- les dijo Sakura.- es por eso que tienen que observar.

No podemos hacerlo solos.- le dijo Naruto con cara de cordero degollado.

Ah, pues, podrán usar el chacra, pero sin usar armas.- les dijo Sakura.- u traten de evitar el contacto, también esta prohibido el uso de jutsus, ¡Cualquiera!.-añadió al ver como Naruto se disponía a abrir la boca.

Esta bien, pero ya verán como ganó, después de todo, ¡yo seré el próximo Hokage!.- gritó Naruto muy animado.

Sí, lo que digas, Naruto.- le dijo Sakura alejada de las palabras de Naruto.

Bien, pues……¡Ginny, George a sus posiciones!.- les dijo Fred, al ver que esos 2 conversaban de la buena gana con Harry.

Ginny se puso a un lado del campo y George frente a ella.

Preparados…….-ambos hermanos empuñaron su varita.- listos…..¡Empieza el duelo!.

Ginny y George empezaron a tirar hechizos sin parar, mientras Fred comentaba el partido animadamente.

Naruto y Ron, observaban el duelo con entusiasmo, animaban a Ginny y George, sin dejar pasar ningún solo detalle.

Harry mientras estaba más perdido en sus pensamientos que mirando el duelo, se había olvidado completamente de descifrar el acertijo que Dumbledor le dio tiempo atrás, pero ya iban a entrar al colegio y si no quería atorarse la cabeza con los libros, pruebas y acertijos, mejor lo resolvía ahora.

Sasuke y Sakura miraban el duelo, pero más se miraban el uno al otro, por el rabillo del ojo.

Cuidadosamente y con un pequeño sonrojo, Sasuke tomo de la mano delicadamente a Sakura. La ya mencionada se sorprendió, normalmente esa actitud, no se ve muy seguido en el Uchiha, pero igualmente sonrió y entrelazo su mano con la de él, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras disfrutaban del encuentro entre Ginny y Fred.

------------------------------------------

Itachi y Voldemort llevaban 3 horas combatiendo, ninguno quería detener el encuentro, ninguno quería dejarse vencer por el otro, ninguno quería ceder.

Colagusano, observaba emocionado el poder que esos 2 desprendían, no todos los días se observaba una lucha así, su duelo era sin igual, el pobre traidor estaba tan concentrado en la lucha de esos, que ignoro por completo, que uno de los ataque de Itachi, le estaba quemando la ropa.

Ambos conservaban sus miradas rojas, ninguno se dejaría ganar y menos por el otro.

Itachi peleaba por su libertad, por salir de ahí, mientras que Voldemort solo peleaba para conseguir lo que le faltaba. Poder.

Los dos se encontraban cansados, mas no lo demostraban.

Pero, llego al fin, el último ataque, el tiro de gracias.

Itachi uso un jutsu de Fuego, mezclándolo con la magia de la varita, mas Voldemort se disponía a atacar con el hechizo más potente que conocía, claro que tratando de no matar al oponente.

La fusión de los ataque, generó demasiada energía, tanto que los 2 retrocedieron, ambos se miraban fijamente, era una batalla de mirada de color carmín, ninguno soltaba la mirada del otro, hasta que uno de los 2, cayo.

Ya había un ganador.

**Hola!!!!, bueno aquí hay otro capitulo, que me salió después de haberme ausentado por bastante tiempo (o por lo menos eso lo considero yo), la verdad la inspiración no me esta llegando mucho, pero de algo salió este capitulo.**

**Por fin en este capitulo salió Itachi, para decir verdad, no tenía pensado ponerlo hasta mucho después, pero….¿que se le va haces?, salió antes de lo planeado y para ser sincera, me gusta más así.**

**Bueno, gracias por los comentarios que me han mandado.**

**Saludos especiales a mi nee-chan: Pinguina Uchiha y a mi buena amiga: sakura-leon, que me han ayudado de sobre manera en este capitulo y (déjenme decirlo) en las distintas formas de eliminar a Umbridge, las cuales pondré en un especial.**

**Sin más que decir, agradeciendo a aquellos que hayan leído este fic.**

**Se despide:**

**Nubesparky**


	15. Encadenado a ti

Gracias por leer mi fic.- diálogos.

**Gracias por leer mi fic.- inner Sakura.**

_Gracias por leer mi fic.- pensamientos o cuando están en un Flash Back._

(Gracias por leer mi fic).- comentario mió, si es que pongo uno.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!.- grito de un personaje o en el caso de que sea solo una palabra, énfasis.

------------------------------------.-Cambio de escena.

----------Flash Back----------------.- recuerdo de un personaje

------------Fin Flash Back------------.- termino del recuerdo del personaje.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto o Harry Potter me pertenecen, solo los personajes que no se conozcan como: Hanriesk Scheider, son los que le pertenecen a esta autora.

Capitulo XIII: Encadenado a ti.

_Pero, llego al fin, el último ataque, el tiro de gracia._

_Itachi uso un jutsu de Fuego, mezclándolo con la magia de la varita, mas Voldemort se disponía a atacar con el hechizo más potente que conocía, claro que tratando de no matar al oponente._

_La fusión de los ataque, generó demasiada energía, tanto que los 2 retrocedieron, ambos se miraban fijamente, era una batalla de miradas de color carmín, ninguno soltaba la mirada del otro, hasta que uno de los 2, cayo._

_Ya había un ganador._

Solo la tierra sacudida, evitaba el que se pudiera vislumbrar algo de lo que sucedía.

Colagusano observaba sorprendido, intentado ver son sus diminutos ojos lo que sucedió, quien ganó y quien perdió, mas la tierra sacudida, dificultaba su visión. Colagusano escudriñaba con interés el lugar donde se realizo el Duelo de Magos, pero ya tenía tanta tentación de ver quien ganó, saco su varita e hizo que una ráfaga de viento dispersara la tierra, al desaparecer la especie de "neblina" confirmó su temor.

Nadie era lo suficientemente fuerte, como para vencer a su amo, a aquel ser que le provoca tanto temor, aquel hombre que había ganado el encuentro.

Frente a él, se encontraba Voldemort sonriendo con malicia y gracia; a Itachi tirado en el suelo, completamente exhausto.

Lo que temió se hizo realidad, nadie puede superar a su amo y es por eso que él se quedaría de su lado, siempre al lado del más fuerte.

-----------------------------------------

Que emocionante señores, esto de verdad es único, que talento, que emoción, que hábiles son estos 2.- Fred se hacía el comentarista de fútbol, viendo como el combate de Naruto y Ron se había extendido por sobre manera.- pero miren, el pequeño _Ronny, _tiene problemas con nuestro hiperactivo amigo, ¡oh!, pero que talento señores, esto es maravilloso, aquellos que se estén perdiendo esto, se pierden su vida, ¡Vamos Ron, demuestra tus habilidades, demuestra que los Weasley somos una familia honorable!.

¡Fred!.- grito George con burla.- no le exijas demasiado, recuerda que el pequeño _Ronny_ ya demostró lo que somos los Weasley en quinto año, cuando fue prefecto.- le recordó George.

¡Es verdad!, ¡Vamos Ron demuestra que un ex-prefecto puede ganarle a alguien!.- le dijo Fred a Ron.- recuerda la canción de Quidditch ¿¿Recuerdas la canción, George??.

Como olvidarla.- murmuro George, que junto a Fred, empezaron a entonar:

A _Ronny_ vamos a coronar

A _Ronny_ vamos a coronar

La Quaffle consiguió atajar

A _Ronny_ vamos a coronar

Hubo una gota general por parte de los que miraban el duelo, la verdad daba miedo la forma de cantar de esos 2.

_Ronny_ las ataja todas

Y por el aro no entra ni una pelota.

Por eso los hermanos Weasley tenemos que cantar:

A _Ronny_ vamos a coronar.

¡Eh!, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, porque mis hermanos, no son los que apoyan a menos de que los incluyan a ellos.- les gritó Ron a Fred y George, mas se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Vale, Ron. ¡Eh! Fred, _Ronny_ tiene razón, cantamos la canción equivocada.- dijo George con burla.

Tienes razón, cometimos un error fatal, bueno George, prepara tus cuerdas vocales.- dijo Fred divertido.- 1, 2, 3 y…

¡Oh!, ya cállense.- Ron se distrajo y Naruto aprovecho para quitarle la varita, al final, el fue el vencedor.

Oh no, que lastima Ron, nuestro querido Naruto, te ha ganado el encuentro, bien lo tendrás para la próxima.- dijo Fred con falsa compasión, mientras los demás los miraban con gotas en la cabeza, vaya manera de apoyar a un hermano.

Malditos, no sé como pueden ser mis hermanos.- refunfuñaba Ron por lo bajo, mientras iba junto a Harry.

Ya Ron, déjalo pasar, no es ni la primera ni la última vez que perderás un duelo.- le dijo Ginny, tratando de animarlo, restándole importancia.

Solo lo dices, porque tu ganaste el encuentro.- murmuro Ron perfectamente audible.

Si, lo digo por eso y por que a ti te ganó alguien quien nisiquiera tenía conocimiento de la magia.- dijo Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior.

¿Y en que me ayuda eso?.- pregunto Ron confundido.

En nada, pero me gusta restregártelo en la cara.-dijo Ginny soltando una pequeña risita.

Ja, ja, que graciosa, deberías ser comediante, Ginny.- dijo sarcástico, Ron.

Ya lo superaras, _Ronny_.- dijo George.

Si, ya lo enfrentaras, ahora, ¡HERMIONE, SAKURA!, hora de su duelo.- grito Fred.

¿Lista?.- pregunto Hermione a Sakura.

Si y tu también.- le dijo Sakura, mientras iban al centro.

Suerte.-dijeron ambas.

Preparadas….-empezó Fred.- listas….¡Empieza el duelo!.

Expelliarmus.- Hermione lanzó el primer hechizo, mas Sakura lo esquivo con un "Protego".

_Impedimenta_.- Hermione lanzó un hechizo sin hablar, este dio por sorpresa a Sakura, pero esta le siguió poniendo otro Protego.

_Petrificus Totalus_.- Sakura lanzo el hechizo, el cual Hermione por poco pudo esquivar.

¿Cómo sacan los hechizos sin hablar?.- pregunto Naruto.

Ah, ellas pasan haciendo esto, que no te sorprenda que saquen hechizos sin hablar.- suspiro Harry mirando atentamente como esas dos, estaban concentradas en atacarse entre sí.

Ah.- murmuro solo Naruto, intentando aprender el como hacen eso, mas solo acababa por quedarse ciego, de tanto enfoque que hacía.

Sasuke miraba atento el duelo, nunca creyó ver a Sakura peleando así, el duelo estaba reñido y él sabía que Sakura ya no era débil, pero de todas formas era raro verla así.-_Esas 2, hmp, pareciese que quisieran matarse._

------------------------------------

En Konoha el cielo estaba nublado, el clima frío inundaba el lugar y las primeras gotas del día ya habían salido a mostrarse.

Las puertas de Konoha ya hacían abiertas, mientras los guardias de Konoha la vigilaban atentos, en la entrada se encontraban 3 siluetas con capucha.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?.- uno de los vigilantes miraba a los encapuchados con desconfianza pero al ver el rostro de uno de ellos, se dio cuenta de quienes era.- Kazekage-sama..

Se supone que hoy tenía que hablar con la Hokage.- la voz fría y monótona de Gaara, le dio un escalofrío a todos.

Si..eh…Kazekage-sama, Temari-san, Kankuro-san, por favor síganme, le comunicare a la Hokage de su llegada para que puedan habar a gusto con ella.- el guardia empezó a caminar.

Se nota que no esperaban a nadie.- le susurro Temari a Kankuro.

Algo debe haber pasado, para que se hayan olvidado de la llegada del Kazekage.- susurro Kankuro.

O simplemente, nuestro hermanito Gaara ya no tiene tanta importancia, aquí en Konoha.- susurro Temari mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

Ya cállense ustedes dos.- les dijo Gaara, mientras los otros desviaban la mirada, haciéndose los inocentes.

Kazekage-sama, por favor esperen un poco aquí.- les dijo el guardia.

Habían llegado a la entrada de la torre del Hokage.

Hace tiempo que no venía para acá.-murmuro Kankuro.

Si, hace mucho que no veníamos aquí.- suspiro Temari, mientras Gaara y Kankuro la miraban por el rabillo del ojo.- ¿tengo moscas en la cara o que?.

Estas pensando en él.- respondió Gaara, mientras se adentraba en el edificio.

¿Qué?.- pregunto incrédula.

Ya, Temari, todos sabemos que te gusta el Nara ese.- dijo Kankuro con desgano.

¡No le llames así!.-le dijo Temari con un pequeño sonrojo, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Kankuro.

Ya sabía que pensabas en él.- susurro Kankuro para así, mientras seguía a Gaara y Temari lo seguía a él.

¡Ey!, ustedes 2 compórtense.- les reprendió Gaara, mientras los otros se avergonzaban.- ¿y se supone que son mis hermanos mayores?, aquí los niños parecen ustedes.- Gaara se encontraba a fuera del despacho de la Hokage, esperando que le dieran la entrada.

¡OYE!.- Kankuro y Temari estaban preparados para darle una respuesta mordaz a Gaara, mas la salida de Shizune, impidió la discusión.

Kazekage-sama, Tsunade-sama lo espera en su despacho, pase por favor.- Shizune abrió la puerta y los dejo pasar.

Gaara, Temari y Kankuro entraron, mientras Shizune se quedaba afuera para ir a buscar 8 botellas de sake, conociendo el tema, por lo que sabía, iba hacer una larga conversación.

------------------------------

Voldemort miraba al suelo con malicia, derrotar a Itachi le había resultado más sencillo de lo que pensaba, las horas pasaban e Itachi peleaba, en cambio él, solo jugaba con su contrincante. Para Voldemort el duelo fue como pan comido, no le fue difícil derrotar al poseedor del Sharingan y si debía admitir que sus habilidades son buenas, pues no eran lo suficientemente excelentes como para superar al Señor Tenebroso.

Itachi estaba inconciente en el suelo, la verdad es que casi no respiraba o por lo menos no se escuchaba su respiración, ni siquiera los latidos de su corazón. Eso estaba alertando a Voldemort que lo necesitaba vivo.

Voldemort se fue acercando despacio hasta llegar a su lado, una vez allí se estiro para tomarle el pulso, pero cuando parecía que iba a tocarlo, este se desvaneció como el aire, al parecer solo era un clon.

Jajaja.- rió Voldemort divertido y feliz.- deberás eres más inteligente de lo que creí, Itachi, pero tarde o temprano te encontrare. Todos pueden huir, pero nunca esconderse de las manos del temible "Lord Voldemort".-pronunció con orgullo su nombre mientras revisaba su alrededor.

Tu punto débil es notorio.- se escucho una voz, era Itachi que seguía oculto.

¿A sí?, pues si es tan notorio, supongo que podrás decirme cual es.- le dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa siniestra y cínica.

Dividiste tu alma en 7 partes, ¿no es así?, es fácil reconocer que no tienes alma, por que la entregaste a distintos objetos. Tus ojos te delatan, tendrás cuerpo, pero no tienes alma, ja.- se burlo Itachi.- podría acabar fácilmente con ese cuerpo y tendrías que formar uno nuevo enseguida si quisieras moverte sin que te reconozcan.

Más astuto de lo que pensé, no obstante….si bien tu teoría esta en lo cierto y es interesante, parte de lo que dijiste esta errado, pero ya habrá tiempo para hablar.- dijo Voldemort arrogante.- recuerda la promesa, Itachi.

Hn.- Itachi permanecía oculto, pero eso no significaba que no escuchara las "estupideces" que dice Voldemort.

Recuerda, Itachi, tu me perteneces, tú fuiste el que quiso unirse a mí con la condición de que olvidaras todo tu pasado, bueno, mas bien hiciste el trato con Orochimaru, pero ¿no es lo mismo?.- Voldemort se divertía solo, mientras Itachi debatía entre matarlo ahora mismo o seguir escuchando.- Mira, tal cual como te quite la memoria, te la puedo regresar, así que o me obedeces o allí va tu sufrimiento, tú decides.

Hn.- Itachi salió de su escondite dando a la vista su decisión, continuar con Voldemort.

Buena elección Itachi, y te tengo una sorpresa, hoy o mañana si lo prefieres puedes probar tu varita, claro que te daré las clases ahora y así puedas matar después a la persona que me traiciono.- explico Voldemort con una sonrisa maliciosa y cínica.

¿Cómo se llama?.- Itachi tenía nulo interés por saber como manejar esa "rama" (varita) que según él, no tenía valor, pero bueno, ordenes son ordenes y además estaba encadenado a él.

Hanriesk Scheider.- escupió Voldemort con repugnancia mientras hacía ademán de vomitar.

-----------------------------------

No enserio, jamás vuelvo a ponerlas en un combate juntas.- dijo Fred mientras suspiraba al ver el estado de Hermione y Sakura.

Oh, vamos, no estamos tan mal.- dijo Sakura sabiendo que no era cierto.

Hermione y Sakura estaban vendadas de pie a cabeza, normalmente ellas no se caracterizan mucho por dar pelea, lo de Sakura era todo lo relacionado con la medicina y lo de Hermione es todo lo relacionado con los libros, pero estaba vez, se pasaron.

Sakura-chan…¿te vas a morir?.- pregunto Naruto al ver el deplorable estado de su amiga.

No, Naruto, no me voy a morir, pero quizá si me desmaye.- dijo Sakura riendo un poco.

Ey no te rías, me diste muy fuerte, me duelen todos los huesos.- se quejo Hermione.

Lo siento, Hermy, pero ya sabes como son estos combates.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Bueno, ustedes dos dejen de pelear que ya terminó su duelo.- dijo Fred.- así quedan los duelos:

Ginny-Sakura

Naruto-Harry

Ja, ja, te gane teme, yo quede y tu no.- Naruto se burlo.

No te creas tanto, dobe, el que ganaras solo fue suerte.- contraataco Sasuke.

Teme.-

Dobe.-

Teme.-

Dobe.-

¡Ya cállense ustedes 2!.- la persona que menos esperaban, acababa de aparecer.

**¿Capitulo corto?, lo sé, ¿Cómo lo entregue ahora?, ni yo sé, naturalmente me demoro mucho más, pero bueno, estaba escribiendo y quería presentar un capitulo cortito, pero que va a venir con esto.**

**Para aquellas personas que odian a Umbridge, por favor seguir leyendo:**

Especial: "Como eliminar a Umbridge".

¿Odias a Umbridge?, ¿Te gustaría que el sapo más feo del mundo desapareciera?, pues sigue estos consejos y mantén activa tu imaginación activa, por que sí haces pruebas con todas las ideas, ten asegurado que el sapo Nº 1, más feo del mundo, no saldrá de tu imaginación con vida.

Materiales (simplemente imagínenlos):

Un dragón colacuerno.

Un acantilado (de preferencia con cosas puntiagudas al final).

Voldemort (sobórnenlo con la muerte de Umbridge, créanme que aceptara).

4kg de excremento de hipogrifo.

Distintas armas de su total decisión.

Ideas:

Recuerden siempre el lema: sin dolor, no hay destrucción.

_Idea 1:_

Hermione: bueno pues, primero hagan la poción multijugos y conviértanse en Fudge.

Harry: después, imaginen que Umbridge es llevada por Fudge (ustedes) a la espesura del bosque prohibido.

Ron: Fudge (ustedes) se ponen a un lado y activan un interruptor. Salen millones de kunais, shurikens, espadas, cuchillos, etc.… y se le entierran a Umbridge.

_Idea 2:_

Ginny: ¡En esta idea, yo participó!.

Ron: Olvídalo, Ginny, eres demasiado pequeña para estas cosas.

Ginny: ¡Ron!, ¡NO soy pequeña! ò.ó

Ron: si, lo que digas, ahora vete. ¬¬

Ginny: me voy a vengar (se va).

Harry: ¿ahora podemos continuar? u.u

Ron: si n.n

Hermione: Engañamos a Umbridge, la llevamos a algún acantilado y la empujamos, Umbridge cae muerta al suelo y un dragón colacuerno empieza a pegarle, finalmente se la come, pero el sabor están desagradable que la vomita con ropa y todo.

Harry: ¿Por qué ideas tan cortas?.

Hermione: na, lo que pasa es que la autora después va a mostrar varias ideas, además quiere guardar sus mejores ideas para un especial de Cho-chang.

Ron: ¿Cuándo se va a mostrar? O.o

Hermione: ni idea, depende de la votación.

Harry: como sea, vamos a la idea 3.

_Idea 3:_

Hermione: la vamos a hacer cortita -.-

Ron: ¿Por qué? O.o

Hermione: por que tu hermana esta apunto de electrocutarnos a todos -o-.

Ron: ¡GINNY!, ¡TEN CUIDADO CON ESOS CABLES!. ò.ó

Hermione: Harry, di tu la idea, voy a ayudar a Ron, antes de que nos mate. u.u

Harry: bien, aquí va: Voldemort la rapta, la atormenta con el "Crucio" y……¡auch!, esto hasta a mi me dolió, demasiada violencia para un especial, pero bueno, voy a poner la idea saltándome algunos detalles; Voldemort la lleva al infierno y pasan ciertas cosas, finalmente manda a mortifagos y dementotes que hacen su trabajo de una forma extraordinariamente sanguinaria.

Hermione: ¿terminaste?.

Harry: si, pero…¿Qué paso con Ron? O.o

Hermione: no preguntes u.u

_Idea 4:_

Hermione: ¡AL FIN!, ¡la última idea ha hecho acto de presencia!.

Harry: ni que fuera tan emocionante. ¬¬

Hermione: claro que lo es n.n, por que así la autora va a poder ir a escribir el especial de matanza para Cho-chang.

Ron: ¿para la zorra de cuarta? O.o

Hermione: esa mismita n.n

Ron: al fin, se va a morir, suficiente, teníamos con Umbridge. u.u

Hermione: ni que lo digas u.u

Harry: gracias, también estoy aquí, ¿sabían?.

Hermione y Ron: no, no sabíamos.

Harry: como sea, yo voy a ayudar a Ginny, y tu Ron, presenta la última idea.

Ron: Esta idea, junta las 3 antes escritas, pero en mejor forma.

Ron: Primero la amarramos con cuerdas de corriente eléctrica, le restregamos el excremento de hipogrifo en la cara, de ahí, viene un dragón colacuerno que la empieza a azotar hasta que se le rompan los huesos, se le entierran todas las armas existentes que están en el mundo y la tiramos por un acantilado.

Hermione: si el sapo sigue vivo, pues dénsela a Voldemort.

Ron: si se muere, pues dénsela igual.

Harry y Ginny hacen acto de presencia: ¡HOLA!.

Ron: ¿Qué les paso?, ¿Por qué tan contentos? O.o.

Harry: es que somos novios.

Ron: WHAT?!

Hermione: pelirroja del demonio, me quitaste a MI Harry, ven acá ( se le tira encima).

Harry: ¬¬

Ron: ¿no vas a hacer nada? O.O

Harry: no u.u, déjalas que se maten.

Ron: que miedo ¬¬U

Harry: aquí van otras ideas, escritas muy rápido y horriblemente:

Ideas para matar a Umbridge

(Dadas originalmente por: sakura-leon)

Echarle veneno en la comida o la bebida, torturarla mentalmente con el sharingan hasta que le de por matarse, que cuando este haciendo cosas con la lana por ejemplo, conjurar la lana y hacer que la estrangule...

Que un basilisco la mire directamente a los ojos y la matase, que los centauros se vengasen, que algo a lo que sea alérgica este con ella todo el día, sin despegarse, que la reten a una pelea ninja con sakura, sasuke, Naruto, o mucho mejor al kyubi, que se la coma.

Que sakura la mande a volar de un puñetazo que le rompa 6 o 7 costillas, los brazos y tenga las piernas inutilizadas, por lo cual el ministerio la mata por no cumplir su trabajo y quedar así por una niña, que venga itachi y la meta en el infierno con susanawo, que sasuke se transforme al nivel 2 del sello maldito, Naruto en kyubi, hagan el oodama, rasengan y el chidori, nagasi, y la maten.

Que de repente venga el espíritu de orochimaru y por ser fea se la lleve al mundo de los espíritus, que en la habitación en donde duerma haya por "accidente" una fuga de gas y se muera mientras duerme, que la metan dentro de una jaula, la reduzcan, la echen al precipicio donde hay un rió y se muera o por la caída o por ahogarse...

Que le den un perfume de adelfas, y como al ser venenosas, se le irrita la piel, el veneno entra y le corta la circulación, por lo tanto muere.

Que la ropa que se ponga este conjurada y cuando llegue una determinada hora le vaya apretando mas y mas hasta que la mate.

**Bueno****, aquí esta un muy corto especial de cómo matar a Umbridge, el cual me salió pésimo, pero a la próxima haré un especial con otro personaje odiado, por el cual ustedes votaran.**

**Estas son las opciones:**

**A.- Otro especial de Umbridge (pero de mejor calidad).**

**B.- Especial sicópata de cómo matar a Cho-Chang (maldita sea esa china -.-)**

**C.- Especial de Karin.**

**D.-Especial de un nominado suyo.**

**Bueno, aquí ustedes elegirán a la próxima victima (preferentemente la segunda opción xD) para el próximo especial, el cual se presentara junto con el próximo capitulo.**

**Espero su votación, ¡Nos vemos!.**

Para sintonizar esta transmisión, por favor seguir esperando el próximo capitulo de "Cambiando la vida". Por favor tenga cuidado con el equipo de computación, esperamos que le vaya bien, gracias por escucharnos.


	16. ¿Qué más puede ocurrir?

Capitulo XIV¿Qué más puede ocurrir?.

_Ja, ja, te gane teme, yo quede y tu no.- Naruto se burlo._

_No te creas tanto, dobe, el que ganaras solo fue suerte.- contraataco Sasuke._

_Teme.-_

_Dobe.-_

_Teme.-_

_Dobe.- _

_¡Ya cállense ustedes 2!.- la persona que menos esperaban, acababa de aparecer._

Para la lamentable suerte de todos en la Madriguera, Dolores Umbridge había vuelto de su travesía en el Ministerio, al parecer, de un humor de perros, el cual sabían que desquitaría en cada uno de ellos.

¿Qué¿tengo monos en la cara?, o ¿simplemente los interrumpí cuando estaban planeando otro ataque contra mi persona¡vamos!, respondan.- Dolores estaba enojadísima, por eso no utilizaba su ya común tono meloso.- ¡HARUNO, POTTER!.- gritó al ver a Sakura y Harry intentando escapar del recinto.

¿Qué?.- preguntaron inocentemente ellos.

¡Vengan aquí, ahora! Y recuerden como tenían que llamarme.- les espeto Dolores roja.

…………..- Los otros 2 se le quedaron mirando con cara rara, el hechizo que había puesto George aún surtía efecto y eso dificultaba las ganas de hablar correctamente sin reírse de la cara de Umbridge.

Volveré a preguntar..¿como tenían que llamarme?.- Umbridge volvió a utilizar el tono meloso que la caracterizaba, mientras sostenía del cuello a Sakura y Harry.

Supervisora.- respondieron estos un poco ahogados.

¿Cómo debían llamarme de preferencia?.- pregunto ahorcando más a los dos chicos, mientras los otros se amontonaban para atacar a Umbridge, mas esta había puesto un hechizo, que evitaba que ellos avanzaran, algo como un campo de fuerza. ¿Cuándo lo puso?, nadie tiene la menor idea.

Señorita Umbridge.- dijeron Sakura y Harry morados y a regañadientes.

Así es.- Dolores los soltó.- Potter, Haruno, recuerden que mañana van en el tren a Hogwarts y como su supervisora tendré que mantenerlos vigilados, por eso iré en el tren con ustedes.- dijo Umbridge mientras se retiraba del lugar, dejando a Harry y Sakura con la palabra en la boca.

Quiero matarla.- dijo Sakura sombría.

Te comprendo.- susurro Harry.

¡SAKURA-CHAN¿te hizo algo esa cara de sapo?.- pregunto Naruto con miedo.

¡Te escuche, niño zorro!.- grito Umbridge desde la lejanía.

No, Naruto, no me ha hecho nada, pero te aseguro que a ella le va a pasar algo.- gruño Sakura, cruzándose de brazos.

Si, quieres los ayudamos.- propuso Fred, mas solo ganó miradas asesinas.- ¿Qué?.

No te ofendas Fred, pero ya tenemos problemas con mamá, no queremos también que después de tan furiosa que este, nos quite la tienda.- dijo George, mientras Fred se rascaba al cabeza.

¡Pero nosotros arrendamos el recinto!.- protesto Fred.

¡Pero yo les di la vida!.- se escucho la voz de la Sra.Weasley proveniente de la cocina.

Nos gano.- dijo George mirando a Fred.

Si.- dijo Fred.

Harry, por que no usas la capa de invisibilidad y le haces una buena b…-Ron fue interrumpido por Hermione.

¡No!.-exclamo Hermione cortando a Ron.

Pues entonces que espere a Hogwarts, la atormente con el "Crucio" y que la meta en la habitación en la que reside Fluffy para que se la coma.-Ideo Ron, pero nuevamente otro grito de Hermione lo interrumpió.- también…

¡No, Ron¿Por qué lo incitas a romper las reglas¿ no ves que Harry y Sakura están en problemas?.- le pregunto Hermione, viendo como Ron daba una negativa con la cabeza.- al igual que en 5º año, se podría decir que el Ministerio intenta inmiscuirse, pero esta vez en la vida de Harry y Sakura.- explico Hermione.

¿Y por que solo en las de ellos?.- pregunto Sasuke con frialdad.

A decir verdad, Fudge siempre a tenido una paranoia con la magia negra, supongo que los vigila solo a ellos, por que son los que más se han enfrentado a…b-bueno ya saben….al…Innombrable.- dijo Ginny, reparando en la mirada que le lanzaba el ojinegro, la cual hizo que se pusiera nerviosa y se sonrojara.

Otra Hinata.- murmuro Sakura.

Ya veo.- dijo Sasuke, dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirrosa.- ¿Por qué no lo has matado?.

Todos los magos lo miraban como si estuviera loco, para ellos, era obvia la respuesta.

¡Estas loco!.- exclamaron todos, menos Sakura que miraba divertida la escena y Naruto que estaba "buscando" palabras apropiadas para burlarse de Sasuke.

Jajajajaja, Teme, por fin te dijeron en la cara lo tonto que eres, jajajaja…¡debí haber tomado una foto mientras pude!, tu cara era todo un poema, jajajajajajaja.- se burlaba Naruto mientras agitaba los brazos y apuntaba con el dedo a Sasuke que se contenía para matarlo frente a todos.

Hmp, cállate Dobe.- le respondió Sasuke.

No, no me callo, Teme.- lo desafió Naruto.

Ah.- suspiro Sakura, de nuevo eso dos empezaban con una guerra de miradas.

¿Siempre son así?.- pregunto Hermione, sorprendida de la rivalidad de esos dos.- digo¿No son amigos?.

Yo los definiría más, como amigos-rivales y sí, siempre son así, lo vas a ver muy seguido en Hogwarts.- Sakura miraba como esos dos se insultaban mutuamente.

Sakura, ahora que me acuerdo….., ellos no saben nada de la magia¿Cómo van a entrar en el último año con nosotros?, digo¿no deberían ir a primer año?.-pregunto Ron.

Pues es verdad, deberían ir a primer año, pero ¿teniendo nuestra misma edad?, se vería muy raro que dos chicos de 17 años, estuvieran en primer año, además se perderían enseguida, recuerda que Hogwarts no es precisamente una simple cabaña.- le explico Sakura a Ron, que ya caía en la cuenta.- Recuerda, Hogwarts….¡es un castillo!, tiene trampas, pasadizos, escalones falsos y ¡fantasmas que salen de la nada!, no podrían estar solos, además….¡míralos!, parecen una bebes.

¡OYE!.- le reclamaron Naruto y Sasuke, sabían que tenía razón, pero Naruto jamás lo aceptaría y Sasuke, bueno, él tiene su orgullo, su dignidad y jamás aceptaría ser la burla de alguien, después de todo, el es un Uchiha y ya saben como es el carácter de uno.

¿Qué?.- pregunto Sakura mientras por dentro se reía de la cara de los otros dos.- solo digo la pura y santa verdad.

¡Sakura-chan¡Eres muy mala!.- lloriqueó Naruto, mientras el resto reía.

Y a mucha honra.- Sakura sonrió de lado, al ver como Naruto estaba con cascaditas en los ojos.

Hmp, aquí eres diferente.- pronunció Sasuke sorpresivamente mientras se retiraba de la casa.

¿Eh¡ey¿Qué quieres decir?.- le preguntaba Sakura mientras lo seguía.

Y el par de tórtolas sale por la puerta.- anunció Fred.

Enserio..¿cuando se confesaran sus sentimientos?.- pregunto Ron a Naruto.

¿De que hablas?, sé que Sakura-chan quiere al Teme, pero el Teme solo esta concentrado en su venganza, por eso tiempo atrás se fue con ese ¡iu!, de Orochimaru, pero creo que se arrepintió por todo lo que nos vio sufrir y regreso a la aldea, claro, que antes lo mato.- explico Naruto pensativo.

Ah sí, recuerdo que Sakura menciono algo sobre eso.- recordó Harry un poco incomodo, aún recordaba la cara de tristeza que puso Sakura al explicar la situación de Sasuke.- Hum…Naruto.

¿Si?.- pregunto Naruto.

Tu sabes si a..ese Sasuke.- pronunció con dificultad.- ¿le gusta Sakura?.

No lo sé, el Teme no revela nada de eso, lo único que puede decir en un conversación es "Hmp".- imito Naruto haciendo una mueca gracioso, mientras el resto reía.- Por cierto, em….Harry¿cierto?.

Sí.- confirmo el azabache.

Ten cuidado, creo que Sasuke te tiene mala, una vez lo vi con el Sharingan activado mirando hacia a ti y créeme, eso no es nada bueno, esa mirada roja era la peor de todas.- dijo Naruto con un pequeño temblor en la mano.

_Mirada roja_.- Harry estaba tratando de descubrir el acertijo que Dumbledor tiempo atrás le dio, y con la información de Naruto, ahora entendía todo.- _Recordemos el acertijo:_

_Mirada roja que en la oscuridad se esconde,_

_Culpable se siente de su pecado cometido,_

_Mirando el cielo todo oscurecido._

_Ayudar a su sombra ha de querer,_

_Mas su gobernarte oscuro ha de ser._

_Aliado tuyo lo has de volver,_

_Pero antes su confianza tienes que tener._

_O sino tu vida vas a perder_

_Lo raro es que él ya es un aliado, pero…….¿y si oculta algo¡debe ser!, trata de conseguir la confianza de Sakura para después hacerla sufrir¿oh no?, esperen ya paso mucho tiempo desde que se fueron, Sasuke podría aprovecharse de Sakura¡AH!, Uchiha no dejare que cometas tu plan_.- Pensó Harry sacando conclusiones apresuradas, sin tomar en cuenta lo equivocado que podía estar.

¿Harry?.- Hermione intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, pero Harry seguía en su nube de "terror".- ¿estas bien¿Harry¡Harry!.- exclamo haciendo reaccionar al azabache.

¿Ah?, Hermione.- murmuro viendo que esta lo miraba preocupada.- tranquila no pasa nada.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Está bien.- murmuro algo cohibida Hermione por el nerviosismo que la invadía, desviando la cabeza para que Harry no viera el notorio sonrojo que inundaba sus mejillas.

¿Dónde están los otros?.- pregunto Harry al ver que eran los únicos en la sala.

Fueron a almorzar, por eso te estaba llamando.- le informo Hermione.

Entiendo, pero…¿y Sakura?.- pregunto.

Pues ella continua siguiendo a Sasuke.- murmuro mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.- pero bueno, vamos a comer, ellos llegaran pronto.

No.- le espeto Harry en forma seca.- yo voy por ellos.

Harry¿Qué te pasa?.- pregunto Hermione extrañada frente a los repentinos cambios de actitud, de Harry.

Nada, solo…yo voy a buscarlos.- dijo Harry un poco molesto.

Ni lo pienses, este es el momento perfecto para que ellos dos estén solos y tú, no vas a interrumpir solo por tus celos de hermano, amigo o lo que sea.- dijo Hermione sacando su varita.- con el dolor de mi alma, Harry..se que esto es por tu bien¡Petrificus Totalus!.- exclamo, mientras Harry ya no se podía debido al hechizo, pudiendo así, Hermione arrastrarlo a la cocina.

---------------------------------------

Sasuke¡Sasuke!, o vamos¿Dónde estará?.-se preguntaba Sakura, mientras recorría el jardín.

_¿a que se refería con ese de que aquí soy diferente?.- _Se preguntaba Sakura extrañada.

_**¿No es obvio?.- **_pregunto sarcásticamente su Inner.

_No, no lo es, por que o sino no me estaría preguntando eso.- _le explico Sakura.

_**Una cosa, cabeza de pino¿Qué no lo ves?, Sasuke dice que eres diferente por que aquí casi ni le hablas, con suerte lo ves y casi ni le prestas atención¡Hasta hablas más con Naruto¿Por qué crees que se puso cariñoso con nosotras?.-**_

_¿Por qué le gusto?.-_

_**Sigue soñando, lo más probable es que solo lo mate nuestra indiferencia temporaria.-**_

_Pero si le presto atención.-_

_**Si claro.-**_

_No me ayudas en nada, debo encontrar a Sasuke.-_

_**¿Te diste cuenta que ya no utilizas el –kun?.-**_

_Buen punto.-_

_**¿Lo ves?, pareciese que ya no te gustase.-**_

_Sabes perfectamente cual es la verdad.-_

_**¿Y la verdad es….?.-**_

_Que…yo……….-_

_**Vaya verdad¿eh?, estas más confundida que un burro en el campo.-**_

_2 cosas, 1: no estoy confundida solo….., bueno tú ya sabes y 2¿de donde Salió esa frase tan rara?.-_

_**No preguntes.-**_

¿Sakura?.- pregunto uno voz tratando de que reaccionara la chica.

_¿Ne, Sasuke?.-_

_**¡Que esperas!, vuelve a la realidad y…¡recuerda utilizar el –kun!.-**_

¿Ah?, eh¡Sasuke!, je¿Cómo estas?.- pregunto Sakura con nerviosismo.-_Pero que pregunta más tonta¿no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor? Y no recordé el -kun.-_pensaba la chica.

Hmp¿para que me buscabas?.- pregunto él con "nulo" interés en la respuesta.

Eh…yo solo…nada, solo respiraba aire puro.- dijo soltando una risita nerviosa.

Hmp, uno de tus amigos, creo que Ginny me encontró, dice que vayamos a almorzar.- informó retirándose del lugar, dejando a la chica atrás.-_ extraño el Sasuke-kun._

…….- la chica yacía en su lugar. No podía moverse, no quería moverse. Solo quería hablar con él y tratar de encontrar ciertas respuestas a tantas preguntas que yacían en su cabeza, después del beso.- ¿Aún…lo recuerdas?.

Hn.- sabía a que se refería. Él también quería hablar con ella, pero la situación era muy incomoda.

Ya veo, bien, vamos a almorzar.- dijo Sakura yendo hacia su comida, pero antes de pasar a Sasuke, este le agarro la muñeca.

El techo a la 11p.m.- murmuro antes de pasar a su ex-compañera de equipo, para ir a comer.

_Así que sí quieres hablar sobre eso, Sasuke-kun.-_pensó la pelirrosa mientras iba al comedor.

**¡Shannaro! Esto se pondrá bueno, además…..me toco la muñeca.- **dijo su Inner con corazones en los ojos y con baba en la boca.-** ¡Viva el amor!.**

-----------------------------------

Naruto…- murmuro Hinata mientras veía el cielo, sentada en una banca.- _¿Cuándo volverás?._

Hinata.- se escucho la voz de Kiba.

¿Si, K-kiba-kun?.- pregunto Hinata saliendo de su ensimismado mundo.

La Hokage nos llama, al parecer es importante, por que llamó a todos.- explico Kiba, mientras Akamaru ladraba en forma de aprobación.

B-bien, v-vamos.- Hinata se levanto y junto a Kiba, se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage.

¿Te enteraste de la visita del Kazekage?.- pregunto Kiba intentando mantener una conversación.

Si, al parecer v-venían para f-firmar unos papeles imp-portantes o para hablar con el consejo.- dijo Hinata.

Puede ser, pero cuando paseaba por la aldea, una joven me llamo y me pregunto por la oficina del Hokage, al parecer debía hablar con ella, para hablar también con Gaara.- explico Kiba pensativo.

D-demo….¿p-para q-que llamarían a t-todos?.- pregunto Hinata confusa.

No lo sé, pero estamos a punto de averiguarlo, mira, ya llegamos.- frente a ellos se encontraba la torre de la Hokage.

Caminaron por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la oficina de Tsunade, ahí se encontraban: Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Shino por un lado, por el otro se encontraban: Gaara, Temari y Kankuro y en el escritorio Tsunade.

Al fin llegan.- dijo Tsunade firme.

Lamento la tardanza Tsunade-sama.- se disculparon Kiba y Hinata.

Ah, ya no importa, lo que de verdad interesaba es que estuvieran todos juntos.- aclaro Tsunade.- bueno, los he llamado aquí, para que ayuden a el Kazekage a cuidar una chiquilla muy peculiar.- explico Tsunade.

¿Qué tiene de peculiar?.- pregunto Neji.

Bueno, aparte de ser muy traviesa para su edad, tiene un poder muy especial, no sabría explicarlo correctamente, pero……, ya verán.- dijo Tsunade.

La razón por la cual tienen que cuidarla, es más para protegerla de algunos ninjas y extraños que últimamente la han estado buscando.- siguió Gaara.- Por cierto, Hola.

Hola.- respondieron los otros, un tanto, apenados. No era el momento para saludar.

Ah, será mejor que la conozcan¡entra!.- exclamo Tsunade.

Por la puerta, entraba una chica de tez blanca, de cabello castaño y ojos verde esmeralda. Su estatura era mediana y su cuerpo, bien formado, era cubierto con unas calzas negras que le llegaban a los tobillos. En la parte de arriba, llevaba un "mini" vestido que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, era de color dorado.

La chica llamaba mucho la atención, y ya de por sí el traje era vistoso.

Hola. Mi nombre es Asuri y tengo 22 años¡Mucho gusto!.- saludo alegre la chica.

------------------------------------

Hanriesk yacía en su cama durmiendo profundamente, sueños extraños los atormentaban, imágenes borrosas e inconclusas sacudían su cabeza, pero de eso, no podía sacar nada.

Hanriesk rodaba en su cama, como si así escapara de las pesadillas, mientras el dije con una letra "A", brillaba en la oscuridad, bajo una mirada lúgubre, que veía por la ventana.

**Lo sé, lo sé, me demore mucho, este capitulo no es muy bueno (o por lo menos a mi no me gusto mucho), los duelos de Magos quedaron suspendidos (con continuación para el próximo capitulo) y puse un acertijo que mencione como 4 o no se cuantos capítulos atrás, pero bueno esto me salió.**

**Ahora viene el especial del personaje que eligieron, para ser sincera estaba segura que elegirían a Cho-"Changta", por lo cual hice un especial de ella, pero al ver que votaban más o menos por las dos o estaban muy confusos o votaban por Karin, pues este será un especial compartido de Cho-Changta y Karin-zorra, así que…¡aquí esta!.**

Especial 2: "4 formas de avergonzar o matar (más la segunda xD) a las zorras de cuarta".

Hoy en este otro especial, les daré a conocer 4 ideas para que esta china y esta zorra (para ser sincera ambas lo son, pero igual) que arruinaron la vida a Harry y la de Sasuke, o mejor dicho la existencia del mundo, desaparezcan por fin de la faz de la tierra, por la vergüenza o por ya-saben-que

Fred¿Nos dejas usar nuestros instrumentos? n.n

Nubes¡¿Cómo te metiste?! O.o

George: es fácil, tú nos escribes u.u

Nubes: los odio T.T

Fred y George: nosotros también, así que estamos a mano, ¬¬

Nubes: los voy a quitar de la historia ò.ó

Fred: inténtalo u.u

George: los lectores dejaran tu historia u.u

Nubes: ya quisieran -.-

Fred: preguntemos¿leerían la historia sin nosotros?

Lectores. ¡NO!

Nubes: lo repito, los odio T.T

George: el sentimiento es mutuo ¬¬

Nubes: haré que Molly les de un buen castigo y con creces n.n

Fred: no te atreverás O.O

Nubes: si me atreveré n.n

Fred y George se van corriendo y al final yo puedo seguir con el especial.

Bueno como iba diciendo, estas son las formas.

**Forma 1:**"¡Fuchila!"

El ejemplo para la forma: Cho-changta.

La primera forma es …..Agh…….¡iu!..¡WAAAAAA!, ya no soporta más ese olor¿Quién se murió?...¡Ey!...huele a zapatos podridos con vomito y excremento encima, esa es Cho-chang y si me disculpan, ustedes continúen leyendo mientras yo voy a sacarla, por que el olor va a levantar a los muertos.

Nubes se va y su Inner de metiche continua.

Inner: nunca concuerdo con ella, pero eso si era asqueroso.

Inner: ñe, me aburrí, les explico la idea:

Inner: Cho camina tranquilamente por los terrenos de Hogwarts, todo el paisaje que la rodea es tranquilo, esta todo muy tranquilo hasta…¡QUE LE CAE EXCREMENTO DE COLACUERNO ENCIMA!, el excremento no la deja ver, por lo cual cato encima de ¡ACIDO!, sus zapatos se pudren, mientras ella llora, hasta que por fin el olor la hizo vomitar. Como seguía sin poder ver cayo "accidentalmente" al lago, el calamar gigante le pega y se va a volar hasta que cae en una especia de pozo, donde por fin se murió, todo esto paso mientras los otros se reían.

Nubes llega pálida.

Inner¿Qué te paso? O.O

Nubes: esa Cho despertó a los muertos y vi a mi tía Juanita cocinando lombrices, mientras me asfixiaba con sus brazos huesudos O.ò

Inner: que miedo O.OU

**Forma 2:** "Asesina de pasatiempo"

Ejemplo: Karin.

Este especial esta igual de asqueroso que el otro, así que lo voy a hacer rápido por que tengo sueño.

Nubes: floja ¬¬

Inner: lo que digas -.-

Inner: Contratamos a un asesino de pasatiempo, este pone una escoba voladora de la peor marca y la más gastada, ponemos a Karin en la escoba y esta se pone a volar, Karin se cae de la escoba y se rompe todos los huesos, queda invalida, vienen los dementores y le dan el beso del dementor, después nuestra asesina le entierra miles de kunai y shurikens; saca una varita y hace el Patronus, finalmente la entierran en la tierra y la asesina termina con….

Nubes¿Por qué no continuas? O.o

Inner: demasiada violencia -.-

Nubes¿eso importa cuando se mata a una zorra? ¬.-

Inner: no, pero….u.u

Nubes: agh, espera un poco (agarra una hoja, tacha unas palabras y escribe otras) ¿ahí esta bien? ¬¬

Inner: si n.n, bueno como iba diciendo: la asesina termina con un "trabajo extremadamente sucio".

Nubes: ahora que lo veo, es una forma muy corta O.O

Inner: créeme, no te gustaría ver las largas, 2 paginas de Word para una sola idea.., no quiero leerlas -.-

Nubes¿Y eres mi Inner? O.oU

**Forma 3:** Te mato o te mato, tú decides.

Ejemplo: Karin (ya verás por que la pongo de nuevo)

Nubes: ya leí las ideas largas.

Inner¿Y?

Nubes: me dormí en la segunda línea -.-

Inner: te lo dije u.u

Sakura¡Hola! n.n

Nubes e Inner¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

Sakura: pues me dijeron que necesitaban ayuda para idear formas de matar a Karin-zorra-estupida.

Inner: claro que sí, las grandes mentes, trabajan juntas.

Nubes¿Qué no sabías lo que hacía ella aquí?.

Inner: sí.

Nubes¿entonces?

Inner: pudín.

Nubes:……

Sakura:……

Inner¿Qué?

Nubes: y volvemos con el especial, ahora viene la tercera idea¡por favor, Sakura!.

Sakura: como leerán, Karin estará a 144 Km. Del lugar de la trampa que es de 4cm de largo y 16cm, si a esto le suman la hipotenusa de…….n.n

Nubes: explicación sencilla y en español si se puede, por favor, Saku.

Sakura: lo intentare.

Inner¡Eh! No me dejen afuera¡yo debo explicar esta idea!.

Nubes: capturamos a Karin y la llevamos a un volcán, ahí estará un verdugo que la amarrara y le dará dos elecciones a elegir, Uno es que el verdugo mate a Sasuke y la otra, es que mate a Sakura (no se preocupen, el final será bueno xD).

Sakura: si me elije a mí, el verdugo matara a Karin y sí elije a Sasuke (lo cual dudo que pase), se activara una trampa que mata a Karin y la da a comer a Fluffy (el perro de 3 cabezas de HP, para los que no se acuerdan).

**Forma 4:** "Ruega por tu vida, que viene la muerte".

Ejemplo: Cho-chang

Inner: menudo titulo.

Hermione¿que importa?, sintetiza la idea.

Nubes¿Desde cuando estas aquí? O.o

Hermione: acabo de llegar¿molesto?.

Nubes¡No! n.n

Inner: (pensando) ¡_SI! Ò.Ó_

Nubes: bueno, yendo al tema del titulo¿a que viene?.

Hermione:…….o.o

Inner:……o.o

Nubes: cri-cri cri-cri, gracias por contestar. ¬¬

Inner: de nada.

Harry y Ron¡Hola: )

Inner: y los intrusos siguen llegando -.-

Nubes: ya me lo esperaba n.n

Inner: claro, tú los escribes u.u

Nubes¡oye! ¬¬

Harry¿nos dejan quedarnos?.

Ron: por favor.

Nubes e Inner¡Alguien que muestra respeto y educación! O.o

Ron¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¬¬

Nubes: nada, nada.

Harry¿Y bien¿nos podemos quedar?

Nubes: ¬¬

Inner: ¬¬

Hermione¡Claro! n.n

Harry: gracias Hermy n.n

Hermione: Harry n.n

Harry: Hermy n.n

Hermione: Harry n.n

Harry: Hermy n.n

Ron: gracias¡estoy aquí! ò.ó

Harry/Hermione: perdón n.nU

Nubes: es MI especial y ustedes están interrumpiendo MI trabajo. ò.ó

Inner: allá tú.

Nubes: tanto cariño me aburrió, me voy a lo sanguinario así que esta es la forma 4:

Inner: Contratamos a Voldemort por 100 galeons y le ponemos la típica capa de la muerte (aun que él ya viste así), le ponemos una hoz y salimos en bus de Cho-changta, la cual es llevada por nuestra querida "Muerte" al Bosque Prohibido.

Nubes: Cho-chang (china de cuarta y que ojala se muriera en los libros de J. K. Rowling) ve a Voldemort y se arrodilla suplicando por su vida (que patético -.-).

Hermione: demasiada sangre O.o

Nubes: arruinas mi diversión¿sabías? ¬¬

Hermione: no me importa -.-

Inner: ya dejen de pelear -.#

Nubes: todo por que es Navidad.

Hermione¡Sí!, a las 12 de la noche¡Que emoción!

Ron: como decían: después de eso, Voldemort la mata, la descuartiza (esa me gusto xD), la degolló y quien sabe que otras cosas.

Hermione: al final que da una lapida que dice:

"_Aquí yace la china más fea del mundo;_

_La cual tomo clases con Dolores Umbridge_

_Que le enseño el arte de la fealdad_

_Y la cultura de una zorra._

_Aviso: por favor si alguien encuentra la nuez _

_que tiene por cerebro,_

_Entiérrenla aquí para que _

_Cho-estupida-zorra-tonta-que-mate-changta_

_Pueda trabajar en el infierno._

Inner: yo le hubiera puesto más cosas a la lapida ò.ó

Nubes: yo también pero hubiera tardado meses en terminar u.u

Inner¿Qué meses¡AÑOS!.

Hermione: de todas formas se murió n.n

Harry¿Cómo pude haber salido con ella? -.-

Ron: estabas ciego y tonto, por eso saliste con ella n.n

Harry: Gracias a Dios que no paso nada más -.-

Hermione: sí n.n, pero ahora que me acuerdo¿no estabas saliendo con Ginny? ¬¬

Harry: No u.u, el cable con el que nos iba a electrocutar la otra vez, se quedo guardado en su bolsillo, aún tenía energía, por lo cual cuando se metió a bañar, se electrocuto. Da igual, iba a terminar con ella.

Hermione¿se murió electrocutada? O.o

Ron¡Mi hermanita¡Ginny! T.T¡Uh! Pastel de chocolate¡Ven a mí! n.n

Hermione. ¿Se murió electrocutada? O.o

Harry: la verdad yo la mate, pero ¿Por qué repetiste la pregunta?.

Hermione: ……..

Harry: Hermy.

Hermione se abalanza sobre Harry y le da un beso.

Harry: vayámonos de aquí (se van).

Nubes: Nos dejaron sola, Inner TT.

(Silencio)

Nubes¿Inner? (continua el silencio)¡Me dejaron sola¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!.

Nubes: bueno, snif… ya se acabo el especial……snif y ya que me dejaron sola ¡BUAAA!...snif……..me despide de ustedes, snif..¡Feliz Navidad!,…¡Chao!.

**Opciones para próximo especial:**

**No se me ocurre nada, así que ustedes nominen.**

**NO puede ser Voldemort.**

Para sintonizar esta transmisión, por favor siga esperando el próximo capitulo de "Cambiando la vida".

Tenga cuidado al salir y recuerden que estos especiales son para personas mayores de 11 años, gracias por su atención, esperamos que haya disfrutado este especial.

P.D.: No nos hacemos responsables de lo que pueda ocurrir en sus mentes, aparte de las ideas.

P.D.2: por favor manifiesten sus gustos por un review. ¡Nos vemos!.

**Saludos especiales a**:

setsuna17

black rouse1

Pinguina Uchiha

yvom

miki

dark angel

**Gracias por sus reviews!, **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Y**

**¡PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

**Nos vemos!.**

**Se despide:**

**Nubesparky**


	17. Un día lento, el corazón roto y Hogwarts

**¡¡¡AVISO!!, este es el último capitulo de la primera temporada, la segunda temporada será todo el año en que estén en Hogwarts y de antemano, ¡No me maten!, lo que paso en este capitulo salió por inspiración.**

Gracias por leer mi fic.- diálogos.

**Gracias por leer mi fic.- inner Sakura.**

_Gracias por leer mi fic.- pensamientos o cuando están en un Flash Back._

(Gracias por leer mi fic).- comentario mió, si es que pongo uno.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!.- grito de un personaje o en el caso de que sea solo una palabra, énfasis.

------------------------------------.-Cambio de escena.

----------Flash Back----------------.- recuerdo de un personaje

------------Fin Flash Back------------.- termino del recuerdo del personaje.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto o Harry Potter me pertenecen, solo los personajes que no se conozcan como: Hanriesk Scheider y Asuri, son los que le pertenecen a esta autora.

Capitulo XV: Un día lento, el corazón roto y Hogwarts.

_La chica llamaba mucho la atención, y ya de por sí el traje era vistoso._

_Hola. Mi nombre es Asuri y tengo 22 años, ¡Mucho gusto!.- saludo alegre la chica._

_------------------------------------_

_Hanriesk yacía en su cama durmiendo profundamente, sueños extraños los atormentaban, imágenes borrosas e inconclusas sacudían su cabeza, pero de eso, no podía sacar nada._

_Hanriesk rodaba en su cama, como si así escapara de las pesadillas, mientras el dije con una letra "A", brillaba en la oscuridad, bajo una mirada lúgubre, que veía por la ventana._

_Así que esa es mi presa, ¿eh_?.- pensó la figura mientras contemplaba a Hanriesk.- _no lo veo peligroso, pero como dicen, "no juzgues a un libro por su portada"_.- la figura intento entrar, pero el resplandor del dije, lo cegó por un momento.

La figura intento entrar de nuevo, pero esta vez, otra cosa lo detuvo.

-------------------------------------------

Todos miraban a la extraña chica que había frente a ellos.

Los de la Arena suspiraban; Tsunade la miraba cansinamente; el resto de los ninjas miraban perplejos a quien tenían frente.

_Esa chica da miedo, es….es tan…..es tan….¡es tan Naruto!.-_pensaba Ino, mientras miraba un poco celosa a Asuri y medio perpleja.

¿Tenemos que proteger a esta chiquilla?.- pregunto Shikamaru aburrido.- Tsk, que problemático.

Esta chiquilla es un familiar lejano mío y además es mayor que tú, así que más respeto.- le espeto Tsunade mirándolo seriamente.

Como sea.- respondió Shikamaru desviando la mirada a Temari que le sonreía divertida.

Disculpen.- Asuri había hablado con su voz aguda.- ¿ustedes me van a cuidar?.- los de Konoha asintieron.-¡Genial!, ¡esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado!.- chilló mientras daba saltitos.

A todos les apareció una gota en la cabeza, ¿tenía 22 años?, no parecía.

Asuri-sama, cálmese por favor.- dijo Gaara tranquilamente.

Si, Asuri-sama.-apoyo Kankuro.

Por favor, Gaara-kun, Kankuro-kun, llámame Asuri-chan, recuerda que todavía soy una niña.- le dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente.

_¿Es una niña?, le creemos.-_pensaron todos.

Ustedes también llámenme así.- se dirigía a los de Konoha.

Hai.- respondieron todos.

Bueno esa es su misión cuidaran de ella. No se separaran de ella, comerán con ella e incluso hasta dormirán con ella. Estarán las 24 horas del días con ella.- le informo Tsunade a todos, que ya tenían cara de funeral.- ah, por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo…., su amigo Sai, llegara mañana, el también tiene a cargo esa misión.-menciono Tsunade, mientras sacaba una botella de sake.- ahora retírense, necesito un momento de meditación.

_¿Momento de meditar o mejor dicho de beber?.-_pensaron todos juntos.

Todos salieron de la oficina de la Hokage, dispuestos a conocer más sobre la chica.

Mmmm, Asuri-san, ¿de que tenemos que protegerla exactamente?.- pregunto Kiba.

Je je, pues es una historia muy divertida.- dijo con una sonrisa.-pero llámame Asuri-chan, eh….- Asuri cayo en la cuenta de que no sabía sus nombres.- ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?.

Cada uno se presento diciendo su edad, nombre completo y rango.

¡Mucho Gusto a todos!.- dijo la chica hiperactiva.

Eh, sí y ¿ahora podría responder...?.- Kiba advirtió en la mirada amenazante de la chica.- digo, ¿ahora podrías responder mi pregunta, Asuri-chan?.

Ñe, bueno, como te dije la historia es muy divertida, pero como dijo Gaara-kun allá, me persiguen ninjas y sujetos extraños que dominan un arte, que muy pocos conocen, ¡pero de todas formas es muy divertido escapar de ellos!.- dijo chillona, con estrellitas en los ojos.

Sin ofender Asuri-chan, pero te pareces mucho aun amigo nuestro.- dijo Ino a un lado de la chica.

¿Por qué habría de ofenderme?.- pregunto Asuri con una cara de duda que nadie se la podía.

N-naruto-kun es un poco dist-traído, p-pero e-es m-muy a-alegre y-y s-simpático.- dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos. La sola mención de Naruto la ponía nerviosa.

Igual, Hinata, debes aceptarlo, Naruto es un tonto.- dijo Ino.

Ah, ya veo, oigan…- Asuri llamó la atención de todos.- ¿ustedes saben por que esa vieja intenta parecer más joven?.- pregunto con voz inocente, mientras los otros caían al estilo anime.

¡ NO SOY VIEJA!.- se escucho gritar a Tsunade.

Los ninjas de Konoha estaban con una gota en la cabeza. Al parecer cuidar de esa chiquilla iba a hacer algo interesante, pero también agotador, en especial por que mientras pensaban todo esto, Asuri se fue a caminar a quien sabe donde.

-----------------------------------------

(En algún momento de la conversación de los de Konoha).

¡A-chuss!.- Naruto estornudo sobre su comida.- alguien debe estar hablando de mí.- dijo mientras volvía a su tarea de comer.

Ya me imagino quien debe ser.- susurro Sakura mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

Chicos.- la Sra. Weasley acaparo la atención.- ¿Cómo les fue con los duelos?.

Bien, los vamos a continuar una vez que hayamos acabado, después de todo los que pasaron a la final, o sea: Ginny, Harry, Sakura y….- George fue interrumpido.

¡YO!.-grito Naruto triunfal.- ja, lo sigo diciendo Teme, ¡te gane!, yo quede y tu no, na na na na.- se burlaba Naruto mientras Sasuke se mantenía impasible.

Hmp, no te alegres usurantonkachi, ganaste solo por un descuido de tu oponente, en cambio yo perdí honradamente, por que fui atrapado por un hechizo.- dijo Sasuke sonriendo con arrogancia.

¿De tu propia varita?.- pregunto burlón Fred.- por que, que yo recuerde, intentabas a hacer el Petrificus Totalus, con la varita al revés.

¿Pudo hacer un Petrificus Totalus?.- pregunto sorprendida la Sra. Weasley.

Con la varita al revés.-repitió Fred.- claro que solo fue un pequeño rayo, nada del otro mundo, además que fue de pura casualidad.

Bueno, pero sigue siendo sorprendente.- dijo la Sra. Weasley.- después de todo, no debe ser nada fácil para personas que no conocen la magia, hacer un hechizo como ese.- dijo logrando que Sasuke sonriera con orgullo y Naruto le mirara feo.

Sra. Weasley.- dijo Hermione lo más educada posible.- ese hechizo no están complicado. Nosotros lo aprendimos a utilizar en segundo año.-dijo.

Ah sí, ya recuerdo.- dijo Ron.- tú lo aprendiste a utilizar en primero, recuerdo que usaste el hechizo para paralizar a Neville.-recordó.

Si y también utilizo ese hechizo, cuando Lockhart libero a esos duendecillos.-dijo Harry, que al decir la palabra Lockhart, hizo cara de asco.-_ ¿me pregunto si se acordaran de que fecha es hoy?._

Por favor, Harry. No me recuerdes a ese estupido, después de todo el muy tonto se borro la memoria con su propio hechizo.- le espeto Ron.

Con tu varita.- le recordó Sakura.- por cierto, Hermione, ¿Cómo te gusto Lockhart?.- pregunto incrédula.

¡Ey!, no me culpen, yo pensaba que el era un mago inteligente.- se excuso.

Y también muy apuesto.-aclaró la Sra.Weasley.- aún conservo sus artículos de "_Corazón de Bruja"._

¿Qué no los habías botado?.- pregunto Ron.

No todos, conserve algunos.- respondió Molly.

Sakura-chan, ¿tú no te enamoraste de él?.-pregunto Naruto inocentemente.

No.-respondió ella a penas.

¿Por qué no?.- pregunto Naruto.

Ah.-suspiro la chica.-Naruto, nosotros conocimos a Gilderoy Lockhart cuando estábamos en segundo año, o sea cuando teníamos 12 años.- le contesto Sakura.

Aaah, ya entiendo. Recuerdo que ese año estabas coladita por el Teme y que no te apartabas de él ningún solo segundo, incluso llegabas a….hdmlndfbjs.- Naruto no pudo seguir hablando por que Sakura le había tapado la boca. La chica se encontraba roja de vergüenza, no le gustaba que le recordaran las tonterías de su niñez.

Mejor cállate, Naruto.- dijo la pelirrosa mientras le destapaba la boca al rubio.

Esta bien, Sakura-chan, pero..¿como lograbas que no te descubriéramos, o sea que no supiéramos de tus desapariciones?.- pregunto Naruto.

Esa es la mejor pregunta que te he visto hacer en toda mi vida, Naruto.- le dijo incrédula Sakura..-** ¡Shannaro!, pero que rápido cambió de tema.**-decía la Inner de Sakura.

Gracias……..¡OYE!.-Naruto tardo en darse cuenta de lo que dijo Sakura.

Mm., bueno la respuesta es simple. La técnica para hacer copias de uno mismo, la modifique un poco y le puse algo de magia, así mi copia podía quedarse en Konoha cumpliendo mis deberes y yo podría estar en Hogwarts ocupándome de….lo que tenga que hacer.-explico Sakura.

¡UH!.- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Hmp.- pronunció Sasuke, la verdad a él también le interesaba el tema.-_así que, por eso no la descubrían_.- pensó.

Chicos.- llamo la pelirrosa a Naruto y Sasuke.- tengo que decirles algo importante.- dijo mientras los otros le miraban expectantes, incluyendo a los magos.- pues verán, mañana nos vamos a Hogwarts y ustedes necesitan practicar hechizos, así que después del duelo de magos, les enseñare los hechizos básicos.- concluyo Sakura, mientras todos asentían.

También deberías enseñarles algo de Pociones.- pronunció Hermione.- van a necesitar algo de conocimiento herbario con Snape.

Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura pensativa.- por lo menos tengo que enseñarles ingredientes básicos, junto a sus funciones. Es demasiado tarde para que les enseñe las 1000 y un hierbas que pasamos en años anteriores.

WTF?.- Naruto quedo en shock al saber la cantidad que podrían haber tenido que estudiar.

Hmp.- Sasuke tampoco se hacía la idea de estudiar algo, después de todo el prefería la practica.

Coman rápido, chicos, quiero terminar pronto con el Duelo de Magos.- dijo Fred alertando a todos.

¿Por qué quieres que termine pronto, Fred?.- pregunto George con curiosidad.

Se me han ocurrido nuevas ideas para la tienda y quiero crearl…- Fred noto que Molly lo miraba atentamente, diciendo "recuerden su castigo".-digo, quiero "discutir" su función y en el que podría ayudar.

Ya veo.- dijo George terminando de comer.

Todos guardaron silencio, terminando sus platos. Finalmente las chicas ayudaron a ordenar todo a la Sra. Weasley, para finalmente empezar con los últimos duelos de Magos.

-------------------------------------

Kakashi vagaba por el bosque hasta llegar a Konoha. Se supone que debió haber llegado días atrás, pero en el camino se encontró con un pueblo que tenía el nuevo tomo de "Icha Icha Paradise" o algo parecido, por lo cual se podría decir que se quedo allí un tiempo, hasta que quiso irse.

Ahora se encontraba caminando tranquilamente, mientras leía su libro pervertido, apenas miraba el camino, pero a un así no tropezaba con ninguna roca que se le cruzara en el camino.

¡Kakashi!.

La voz que grito su nombre le pareció familiar, pero aun así, continuo con su camino.

¡Kakashi!

Él continuaba tranquilamente su caminata y lectura, ¡por favor!, no interrumpiría su camino por una voz que le sonaba familiar, enojada y…….., lo que fuera que fuera lo último.

¡KAKASHI!.

Bien, ya se estaba irritando, tanta griterío lo estaba poniendo histérico.

_Necesito llegar a Konoha rápido, para hablar con Jiraiya-sama sobre el próximo tomo.-_pensó, mientras empezaba a correr, ignorando a la persona que empezó a correr para seguirlo, claro que esta persona, ya estaba enojada, irritada y quizá algo histérico.

¡KAKASHI DATE LA VUELTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!.- grito la persona al borde de atacar a Kakashi por la espalda.

Kakashi por fin se dio la vuelta para ver quien lo había estado llamando, irritando y molestando.

_Sai_.- pensó.- ¡Hola, Sai!, ¿Cómo estas?.- pregunto sonriendo bajo su mascara.

No te hagas el inocente Kakashi.-dijo Sai al borde de ahorcarlo.- sé muy bien que sabías que estaba detrás de ti, desde que saliste del último pueblo.

¿De verás?, no lo note.- dijo rascándose la cabeza.-¿Y que es eso de que me hago el inocente?, no entiendo de que hablas.

Ya déjalo, nunca cambiaras.- dijo Sai llegando a su lado.- ¿En que misión estabas?.

Nada interesante.- respondió Kakashi volviendo de nuevo a la lectura de su libro.

Para que te hayan mandado, debe haber algo interesante.- menciono Sai, mientras sacaba un cuaderno y pincel, empezando a dibujar.

De todas formas no era interesante.- dijo Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su librito.

Entonces, si no es nada interesante, puedes decirme de que trata así que..¿de que trataba?.- pregunto el artista, que dibujaba el paisaje frente a él.

¿Has notado que hace mucho frío?, eso es mal augurio.- menciono Kakashi evitando la pregunta.

Estamos en Verano, con 36 grados de calor, así que no me cambies el tema.- le hablo Sai, mirándolo de reojo.

¿Cómo va tu relación con Sakura?.-pregunto al ninja-copia.

Bien, gracias por preguntar, ¡ey!, deja de cambiar el tema.- exclamo Sai con un sonrojo, se supone que entre él y Sakura no pasaba nada; el ninja-copia sabe perfectamente de eso.

Vaya, vaya, pero mira lo que se descubre hoy.-sonrió Kakashi bajo su mascara.- ten cuidado con las hormonas Sai, puede que te traigan problemas.- dijo apresurando el paso, o sea, empezó a correr.

¿Qué quieres decir?.-pregunto Sai que recién se daba cuenta que Kakashi se le había perdido de vista.- ¿Eh?, ¡Maldito, Kakashi-hentai-sensei, ven acá y responde mi maldita pregunta!.- y así Sai se fue corriendo en busca del ninja-copia.

--------------------------------------------------

Hanriesk se despertó alterado.

El sudor bajaba por su frente de forma rápida, su corazón acelerado empezaba a calmarse y sus ojos dilatados, tomaron su forma normal.

Hanriesk miró a su lado derecho. En la esquina de la ventana de su pieza, se encontraba Dumbledor observando al exterior.

¿Qué paso?.- pregunto preocupado.

Alguien intento atacarte Hanriesk, al parecer Voldemort ya sabe que te uniste a nuestro grupo.- explico Dumbledor serio.

…………- Hanriesk se encontraba con los bien abiertos y con la boca entreabierta.

Ah…, al parecer la senectud me esta afectando. No pude prevenir que te quitaran algo importante, Hanriesk.- sonrió Albus tristemente.

Hanriesk instintivamente se toco el cuello en busca del dije, se alivio al comprobar que había algo colgando de la cadena.

Tu poder Hanriesk.., parte de tu magia a sido robada.- explico Dumbledor.- pero no para usarla en contra de otros, sino, de rastreo.

Eso quiere decir que ha donde vayan, me encontraran.- deducía Hanriesk.

Y no es todo.-corto Albus.

¿Qué?, ¿hay más?-pregunto Hanriesk.

Me temo que sí.- respondió.- con la magia que te robo, no solo podrá detectarte a ti, si no que también a tú parte animal.

Quieres decir que……-murmuro Hanriesk.

Así es. Harry y Sakura están en peligro.-

---------------------------------------------------------

Aquí estamos de nuevo, después de unos emocionantes encuentros, en los que quedaron los finalistas: Harry.- Aplausos de todos los que se encontraban en el lugar.- y Sakura.- aplausos de los que se encontraban.- Preparados…- Harry y Sakura sujetan firmemente sus varitas.- Listos….- Fred aguanta la respiración y grita.- ¡Empieza el duelo!.

_No tengo ganas de pelear contra Sakura, mucho menos si nadie se acuerda de que fecha es hoy_.- pensaba Harry lanzando un "Impedimenta" a Sakura.

_No puedo dejarme vencer frente a Sasuke_-_kun, además…, tengo que ayudar con la fiesta sorpresa y no puedo dejar a Harry invalido_.- pensaba Sakura mientras evadía el Impedimenta y lanzaba un Expelliarmus.-** ¡Shannaro!, no importa que Harry sea tu amigo/hermano, ¡Patéale el trasero!.**

Harry utilizo un "Protego" y le lanzó un "Rictusempra", intentando dejar a Sakura fuera de combate.

¡Protego!.- Sakura alzo su varita y con un movimiento rápido, logro que Harry quedara atrapado al piso por raíces.- ¡Sí!, mi hechizo funciona.-grito de emoción.-**¡Shannaro!, sigue así.**

¡Incendium!.- Harry quemo las raíces que le sujetaban.- Petrificus Totalus.- dijo suave, mientras Sakura casi se caía al piso para evitar el hechizo.- ¡Tarantallegra!.

_¿Para que quiere que baile?_.- pensó Sakura mientras evitaba el hechizo. Justo cuando pensó que lo había esquivado, otro le cae de lleno en el estomago.

¡Har-ry!.- Sakura se tapaba la boca, mientras le tiraba un hechizo a Harry.- ¡Agh!, me gustan las babosas pero no para vomitarlas.- comentó mientras desaparecía la maldición.

Jamás te descuides.- menciono Harry mientras le lanzaba un torbellino.

¡KYAAA!, ¡Sakura-chan ten cuidado!.- animaba Naruto casi tirándose al campo donde se realizaba el duelo.- ¡No dejes que lastime tu cara!, ¡la necesito para la nueva versión del "Icha Icha Paradise"!, ¡Se lo prometí a Ero-sennin!.-

Sakura cayó de espaldas pero por suerte eso ayudo a evitar un hechizo.

_Cuando termine…._.- pensó Sakura.- **¡Shannaro! Lo matamos.**

_**¡Nadie nos pone en revistas pervertidas!**_.- pensaron Sakura y su Inner.

------------------------------------------------

¿En donde estará?.-

¡Que se yo!, tú eras el que tenía que cuidarla.

¡Oye!, aquí todos la cuidamos.-

Tsk, que problemático.-

¡Tengo hambre!.-

Akamaru no siente su olor.-

El Byakugan no la detecta.-

Mi llama de la Juventud no logra captarla.-

Mis insectos la siguen buscando.-

¡Esto es tú culpa, cara de perro!.-

¡¿A quien le dices cara de perro?!.-

Pues………, al único que veo por aquí.-

Oh, ¡Ya verás!.-

¡Paren!.-

Los chicos de Konoha buscaban desesperadamente a Asuri, que hace tiempo ya sé había perdido.

Llevaban 2 horas buscando y todavía no la encontraban; habían recorrido medio Konoha y aun no la encontraban; estaban cansados y aun no la encontraban; Era casi el atardecer y aún no la encontraban; la vieron en el Ichiraku y aun no la encontraban; estaban….

¡EL ICHIRAKU!.- gritaron todos a coro, dirigiéndose al puesto de comida.

Cada uno corrió como si se les fuera la vida en ello y es que si no cuidaban de esa niña, Tsunade les daría una paliza.

Al llegar al puesto de comida, vieron como Asuri comía ramen a montones.

Había unos 36 platos sucios alrededor, sin contar el que acababa de comer y de los otros 10 platos que le habían servido.

Sin duda era un Naruto.

Un Naruto en mujer.

Que comía a montones.

Platos de ramen.

Cada plato cuesta dinero.

47 platos cuestan una fortuna.

Pocos tienen una fortuna.

Pero aun más importante.

Pocos están dispuestos a pagar una fortuna.

Yo me voy de aquí.- dijo Neji escapándose del lugar.

Ah, ¡no!, aquí te quedas.- dijo Tenten deteniéndolo en el acto.

Oigan.-

¿eh?.- se voltearon a ver a Asuri que tenía la boca sucia y la cara cubierta de fideos.

¿Podrían pagar esto?, es que olvide mi dinero.- dijo Asuri, riendo nerviosamente.

Muy bien cara de perro, es hora de que pagues.-

¿Qué?, ¡eres tú el que tiene que pagar!.-

Oigan, ¿Quién va a pagar?, su amiga ya se fue.- les dijo el dueño.

¡Uh!.- nadie se había dado cuenta de que Asuri había desaparecido de nuevo.

¿Alguien trajo dinero?.- pregunto Tenten.

Yo sí.- dijo Lee.-por favor, dígame, ¿Cuánto es?,. pregunto haciéndose el héroe.

El Señor le paso un papel y de inmediato Lee se puso de piedra.

Pasaron………

1 minuto……

27 minutos……..

1 hora…….

Un nuevo milenio…..

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.- Lee dio el grito de su vida.- ¡No me alcanza!, ¡Ni mi llama de la juventud podría ayudarme!.- decía con cascaditas en los ojos.- ¡Asuri come más que Naruto!.-

_Y yo que creía que era imposible_.- pensaban todos con una gota estilo anime.

¿Comen y no pagan?, pues entonces trabajan, ¡a lavar platos!.- grito el dueño y todos partieron a la cocina.

¡¿Por qué nosotros?!

----------------------------------------------------

Voldemort golpeaba la pared.

Lanzaba hechizos por doquier.

Mataba a mortifagos con Avada Kedavra's.

Torturaba a su fiel vasallo, Colagusano.

¡Argg!.- gruño Voldemort, lanzarle hechizos a las paredes; torturar y matar a los mortifagos, no calmaba su enojo y mucho menos si el causante de su enojo se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia.

¡¿COMO PUDISTE FALLAR?!.- rugió Voldemort.- ¡TE ADVERTI QUE ÉL NO ERA TONTO!, ¡DUMBLEDOR ES MUY ASTUTO!, ¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE TENÍAS QUE SER RÁPIDO, ITACHI!.-

…………………- Itachi se mantenía en silencio.

¡Te dije que é poseía la capacidad de saber cuando viene el mal!, pero claro, no hiciste caso.- dijo Voldemort respirando.- ¡Oh!, mírenme, soy el gran Itachi Uchiha y como tengo sangre de Uchiha, no puedo obedecer a nadie, aun que este arriesgando mi propia vida.- Voldemort hizo una ridícula imitación de Itachi.

………………….- Itachi se mantuvo en silencio, solo apretó fuertemente los puños.

Te lo diré y repetiré una sola vez, Itachi.- dijo Voldemort con calma.- o vas y matas al traidor sin que Dumbledor se de cuenta, ¡O YO MISMO ME ENCARGO DE MATARLO JUNTO A TI!.-

------------------------------------------------------

Bien, ahora a repasar lo que han aprendido.- Los Duelos de Magos ya habían acabado, terminando en un empate. Después de eso, Sakura les empezó a enseñar a Sasuke y Naruto cada cosa que necesitaban aprender para pasar un año en Hogwarts.- primero, tú, Naruto: ¿Cuáles son los ingredientes de la poción multijugos?.

Em……yo…..no sé.- respondió finalmente Naruto.

Sasuke.- dijo indicándole que él debía responder.

Hmp, Crisopos, sanguijuelas, Descurainia sophia y centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana y algo de aquel en quien te quieres convertir.- respondió Sasuke esbozando una sonrisa arrogante al ver que Naruto lo miraba amenazante.

Correcto.-pronunció Sakura.-segunda pregunta: ¿Qué es una mandrágora?.

¿Una planta asesina?.-dijo Naruto más como pregunta que como respuesta.

Hn, eres un tonto Dobe, es una planta que se usa para una poción para desaparecer la petrificación pero hay que tener cuidado al sacarla de donde esta enterrada por que su grito podría llegar a hacer letal.- respondió aburrido.

Correcto, otra vez.- dijo Sakura.- Naruto, tienes que aprender esto, para séptimo curso lo vas a necesitar.-suspiro.

¡Pero no es tan fácil, Sakura-chan!.- exclamo Naruto.- además…¡tú no tienes que aprenderte esto!.

Sí, por que yo ya lo aprendí, esto y mucho más.- replico Sakura.-ahora, Naruto, ¡Por favor!, responde aun que sea esta, ¿Qué es la magia?.

Mmmm, me suena.- dijo pensativo.- eh…..pues…...lo que hace que se hagan cosas imposibles.-dijo con dificultad.

Pues sí, se acerca a la respuesta.- sonrió Sakura.

Jaja, soy un genio, ¡Dattebayo!.- exclamo feliz.

Como si fuera gran cosa, Dobe.-murmuro Sasuke.

¿Dijiste algo, Sasuke-baka?.- pregunto Naruto mirándolo asesinamente.

Hmp, nada, Narutonto.- respondió arrogante.

Teme.-

Dobe.-

Teme.-

Dobe.-

Teme.-

Yo me voy.- seguido de eso, Sakura salió de la habitación.

Dobe.-

Teme.-

Dobe.-

Baka.-

Usurantonkachi.-

-----------------------------------------------

_Increíble que haya soportado a tales críos por tantos años_.- pensaba Sakura caminando por la Madriguera.-

**¡Kyaaa!, ¡Insultaste a Sasuke-kun!.-** chilló su Inner con miedo.

¿Y_?.-_

**¡Hola!, llamando a la descerebrada, Sakura Haruno, ¡despierta!.-**

_Como se nota que me quieres.-_

**¡por favor!, estamos hablando de Sasuke-kun, es que acaso…….no…no puede ser, eres tonta pero no como para olvidar eso.-**

_¿Qué cosa olvide?.-_

**Es que…no, no puedes, casi toda tu vida has sentido eso.-**

_Me estas asustando, ya dime que pasa.-_

**Es que…..-**

¡Sakura!.-

¿Uh?.- Sakura giró para encontrarse con Hermione.

¡Te estaba buscando!, aun tenemos que alistar algunas cosas.- dijo Hermione desesperada.

Ya, tranquila, solo faltan pocas cosas, no exageres Hermione.- dijo Sakura sacándole importancia.

¡¿Pero, es que no entiendes?!.-dijo paranoica.- ¡Todo debe resultar perfecto!.-

Claro.- dijo Sakura con sorna.- como es para Harry….-

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.-pregunto Hermione confundida.

Acéptalo, Hermione.-dijo aburrida.- ya todos sabemos que te gusta Harry, bueno…., excepto Harry.- terminó Sakura.

¿T-todos?.- pregunto con miedo.

Excepto Harry.-concluyó.

¡Ay, Dios!.- dijo más desesperada.

Ya, tranquila, nadie dice nada, no te desesperes, después de todos, todos en Hogwarts también lo saben.- dijo como si nada.

¿QUÉ?.-

Por favor, ¡como si no fuera obvio!, además…¿Qué no estabas ocupada con los preparativos?.-pregunto.

¡El pastel!, ¡Ay no!, por merlín que no se haya quemado, me muero si le llega a ocurrir algo.- decía ya, caminando a la cocina.

_Wow, lo quiere tanto que le hace ella misma, un pastel.-_ pensó con una gota estilo anime.

**Eso si que es amor.-**

_Bien, ¿Qué tenías que decirme?.-_

……………………………**..-**

_¿Hola?, ¿estas ahí?.-_

……………………………**..-**

_¡Ugh!, maldita desgraciada, ya verás como lograré hablar contigo, ¡Eres mi subconsciente!, no puedes escapar de mí.-_ pensó yendo al salón.

_-_------------------------------------

¡Ey, hermano!, ¿Qué te pasa?.- pregunto Ron a Harry que yacía tirado en la cama, con cara de tristeza.

Nada, no me pasa nada, Ron-. Suspiró.-

Si, nada.- dijo sarcástico.- ya, habla.-

Es que, ¡Es imposible!, ella no me quiere, Ron, ¡Ni siquiera recuerda que día es hoy!.- dijo afligido.

¿Y que día es hoy?, ¿Martes?.- preguntó divertido.

No estoy para bromas, Ron.-

¡Viejo!, jamás te vi tan deprimido.- exclamó.

Hn, a que no.-

¡Ey!, parece que pasas mucho con el novio de Sakura, ya hasta se te pegan los monosílabos.- dijo sonriendo.

Pero que cosas di….¡Un momento!, ¿Quién es el novio de Sakura?, ¿Ese Uchiha?, por que te aseguró que sí es él, le parto la cara y le pongo bien claro las reglas, ¡¿Oíste?!.- gritó enojado.

Tranquilo, ¡Vaya!, de verdad se quieren como hermanos, ¡Ya hasta la celas!.- dijo Ron divertido.- y no, no son novios, pero se nota que se gustan.-dijo pensativo.

Pues más vale que no se le acerque, por que sino, algo muy malo le va a ocurrir.- dijo Harry siniestro.

Estas peor que yo, ni con Ginny soy tan agobiante.- murmuro Ron.

¿Dijiste algo?.- preguntó Harry.

No y volviendo al tema de antes, ¿Qué día es hoy?, ¿Lunes?.-pregunto.

Ya déjalo.- dijo sin ganas retirándose del lugar.

Entonces..¿Martes?, ¿Miércoles?, ¿Jueves?, ¿Viernes?, ¿Cuál?.- preguntaba Ron sin reparar en que Harry, había salido de la habitación.- ¿Sábado?..¡Ey!, ¿Dónde se fue?.-

----------------------------------------------------------

**Al anochecer….**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Los de Konoha, estuvieron todo el día, lavando platos, finalmente al salir, detectaron a Asuri cerca del parque de Konoha, al llegar allí la encontraron profundamente dormida.

Decidieron llevarla a casa de Hinata, allí se quedaría a dormir y mañana en la mañana, se juntarían todos de nuevo, para cuidar a la hiperactiva chica que tenían de misión.

Después de dejarla en casa de Hinata, cada uno se fue a su casa.

----------------

En Hogwarts todo era tranquilidad, cada uno dormía sin pensar en nada más y solo los animales nocturnos salían en busca de su objetivo, pero solo una persona, no conciliaba el sueño, alguien que buscaba:

Muerte.

----------------

La Madriguera estaba en completo silencio, cada quien yacía en la sala de estar, haciendo lo suyo y a nadie pensaba importarle lo que pasara en el exterior ni en el interior.

Solo una persona, estaba con semblante triste y angustioso.

_Ja, fui un estupido al creer que se acordarían, todos tienen cosas más importantes que pensar en la fecha de hoy.-_ pensaba Harry de forma amargada.-_ Me lo esperaba de Ron, los mellizos Weasley, Ginny y hasta de Sakura, pero jamás espere que Hermione se olvidará de mi cumpleaños, definitivamente fui un tonto al pensar eso.-_ sonrió amargo.

Aaaaaaaaaah.-bostezó Sakura.- mmmm, tengo sueño me voy a dormir, además mañana hay que ir a Hogwarts, ¡Buenas noches!.

Yo le sigo, no resisto más el sueño, ¡Noche!.- dijeron los mellizos Weasley.

Yo también me voy, que descansen.- dijo Ginny retirándose.

¡Dattebayo!, que sueño, ¡Buenas noches a todos!.- grito Naruto, saliendo del lugar.

Hmp, adiós.- murmuro Sasuke, yendo hacia la salida.

Poco a poco todos se fueron del lugar, quedando solo Hermione y Harry.

Harry, ¿Qué te pasa?, estas muy triste.- dijo Hermione preocupada.

Ah, no pasa nada, Hermione.-sonrió Harry falsamente.- mejor vayamos a dormir, sigamos a los otros.

Eh…, bueno, es que yo pensé, que….- Hermione era un manojo de nervios.- mejor acompáñame.

¿A dónde?.- pregunto Harry confundido.

Ya verás.- respondió Hermione.

Ambos rondaron por los patios de la Madriguera, paseando por los alrededores de la casa de Umbridge en la que se veía que estaba durmiendo (estaba reconstruida), llegando a la puerta que da al comedor.

Hermy, ¿Qué se suponía que me ibas a mostrar?.- dijo Harry hastiado.

Oh, ya lo verás.- respondió Hermione.

Lo mismo me dijiste hace 2 horas.-

Pues ahora, ya le verás.- dicho esto Hermione vendo los ojos de Harry, impidiéndole la vista.

¿Qué haces?.- pregunto intrigado.

Esto.- Hermione abrió la puerta del comedor y guió a Harry unos cuantos pasos.- Bien, ya puedes sacarte la venda.

Harry obedeció y enseguida se quedo sin habla…

¡SORPRESA!.- todos estaban reunidos alrededor de un gran pastel, incluso Umbridge.

Pero….que…¿Cómo?...¿usted no estaba dormida?.- pregunto Harry a Umbridge.

Um, no estoy aquí por gusto Potter, de seguro estos delincuentes hicieron alguna ilusión en mi casa.- respondió con un tono dulce muy falso, pero se notaba claramente la molestia en su voz.

En fin, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!.- dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba y le daba su regalo.

Eh, gracias, pero, creí que habían olvidado mi…- dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido.

¿Cumpleaños?, ¡Claro que no, amigo!, por favor, no somos ignorantes y mucho menos si se trata de ti.- dijo Ron, mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro y le entregaba su regalo.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, viejo!.

Gracias, Ron.- Harry de verdad estaba contento, jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de que ellos estaban planeando su fiesta.

Jeje, te sorprendimos, ¿no?.- pregunto Fred.

Pues, ¡Claro!, jamás me espere algo así.- respondió él.

Que poco nos conoces, Harry.- menciono Ginny mientras le pasaba su regalo.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!.- dicho esto le beso en la mejilla, pero se retracto de eso, al ver una mirada amenazante de parte de Hermione.

Harry, cariño, mejor apaga las velas.- dijo la Sra.Weasley que tenía un gran paquete en las manos (regalo de Harry) pero que al parecer no dejaría que fuera entregado, hasta después de que Harry apagara las velas.

Pero, antes pide 3 deseos.- menciono el Sr. Weasley abrazando a su esposa.

Harry se acerco al pastel y cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando: tenía amigos a los señores Weasley que eran como sus padres, a Sakura como su hermana, en fin, todo lo que un chico desearía, ¿qué más puede pedir?.

_Quizá…¿una novia?_.- dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

Sin dudarlo Harry pidió ese deseo, pero aun le quedaban 2 más.

_Mmmmm…, ¿que podría pedir?, ¡ah, ya sé!, que ese Sasuke Uchiha, no se acerque a Sakura, sí, eso es.-_ ahí iba su segundo deseo.

_¿Qué otra cosa puedo pedir?_, _eh.., ¿Ganar la copa de Quidditch?, hecho.-_ pidió su tercer deseo y apagó las velas.

¡UJU!.- al abrir los ojos, pudo observar una especie de fuegos artificiales en el techo, que al parecer los gemelos Weasley habían lanzado, bajo la mirada de reprimenda de Molly.

Gracias, chicos, de verdad gracias.- dijo Harry agradecido.

¡Ey!, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer y Harry, ¿Por qué no abres los regalos?.- pregunto Ron.

Oh, claro.- pronunció Harry y empezó a abrir los regalos:

Sakura: una snitch de plata.

Ron: equipo limpia escobas.

Ginny: bombas apestosas.

Ten, Harry, este es nuestro regalo.- dijo la Sra. Weasley sonriendo

Este es el mió Harry.- dijo Hermione entregándole una pequeña caja.

Gracias.- dijo Harry y enseguida los abrió.

Sr. Y Sra. Weasley : bufanda, guantes y un chaleco, rojos, con la letra "H" al centro de cada cosa.

Hermione: Una cadena de Oro, con un dije que tenía las letras "HP".

Jeje, ¡Dattebayo!, perdón, pero no te tengo regalo.- se disculpo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Hmp, digo lo mismo.- menciono Sasuke adverso de lo que pasaba allí y es que…

La hora se acercaba.

De verdad, gracias a todos.- agradeció Harry sonriendo.

No hay de que.- respondieron los otros.

Por cierto, Harry, nuestro regalo lo recibirás en Hogwarts, así que esta pendiente.- dijo George, guiñándole el ojo.

Está bien.- respondió Harry.

La fiesta se paso entre bromas de Naruto con los hermanos Weasley; las miradas constantes entre Harry y Hermione, Sakura y Sasuke; Las risas del Sr. Weasley y finalmente con los retos de la Sra. Weasley, en eso..

Había llegado la hora.

-------------------------------------

_AH! Que nervios.- _gritaba en su mente Sakura nerviosa y es que ya era la hora, es más, ya estaba en el techo en el que alguna vez durmió.

**¡Shannaro! Deja de reclamar, ¿no ves que Sasuke-kun nos cito en la noche?, es tan romántico, ¡de seguro nos pide matrimonio!.-** chillaba su Inner de felicidad.

_Al fin, te encuentro_.- pensó Sakura con una sonrisa macabra.

**Jeje, eh, ¡Ya me voy!.-** su Inner desapareció.

Maldita subconsciente, ya verás como te encuentro.- murmuro Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa maligna.

¿Sakura?.- una voz se oyó.

¿M?.- Sakura se dio la vuelta y vio a Sasuke mirándola penetrantemente.- oh, ¡Sasuke-kun!.

Hmp.- Sasuke sonrió de lado, ahora si Sakura dijo el –kun.

Y bien, ¿para que quieres hablar?.- pregunto Sakura.

Hn.-Sasuke la miro inquisidoramente.- Aléjate de mí.

¿Qué?.- pregunto Sakura incrédula.

Que te alejes de mí, eres un estorbo para mi venganza, eres solo una molestia.- dijo de la forma más seca y fría posible.

Pero..- Sakura fue interrumpida.

Pero nada, aléjate de mi, molestia, el que haya vuelto no fue por ustedes, sino por que Orochimaru quería apoderarse de mi cuerpo, solo volví para seguir entrenándome en Konoha, no por ustedes.- aclaró de forma grotesca.

¡¿Entonces por que me besaste?!.- pregunto Sakura llorando desconsoladamente.

………………………- Sasuke la miraba fríamente y sin expresión alguna.- Aléjate de mí.

¡Responde, Uchiha!, ¡¿Por qué me besaste?!.- pregunto Sakura acercándose.

Vete con tu novio, Sakura.- dicho esto Sasuke desapareció del lugar, dejando a una atónita Sakura.

Pero…solo somos…como hermanos.- murmuro ignorando que Sasuke, ya no la podía escuchar.

-----------------------------------------

**Al día siguiente……..**

- Vamos, apúrense!, llegaran tarde.- apresuraba la Sra. Weasley.

Tranquila mamá, vamos bien.- dijo Ron, viendo la hora.

Pero si quieren tomar un buen vagón deben llegar temprano.- reclamo la Sra. Weasley.

Tranquila, Sra. Weasley, estaremos bien.- la tranquilizo Hermione.

Gracias, querida.- sonrió Molly.- de verdad lamento que no pudieran venir, Arthur y los gemelos, incluso Percy, pero ya saben, tienen mucho..

Trabajo.- terminó Ginny.

Exacto.-

Bien, vayámonos, ¡Naruto, Uchiha!.- llamó Harry.- no se separen de nosotros.

Jeje, ya lo creo, al teme no dejan de acosarlo, jaja.- reía Naruto, mientras veía la avalancha de chicas que se apiñaba junto a Sasuke.

Bueno, sígannos.- dijo Harry, atravesando la pared.

¡Dattebayo! Esto es genial.- dijo Naruto con estrellas en los ojos.

Toma mi mano, Naruto.- dijo Sakura y Naruto la tomo un poco sonrojado.- Uchiha toma la mano de Naruto.- dijo con un tono seco, frío,…vacío.

Oh, no te preocupes, Sakura, yo me encargo de Sasuke.- dijo Ginny mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke y lo llevaba atravesando la pared.

Todos se fueron por la pared, hasta llegar al anden tres cuartos, tomaron un vagón lo suficientemente grande como para que pudieran estar todos y pasaron el camino, hablando de varias cosas; las únicas que no hablaban, eran: Hermione que leía un libro y que de vez en cuando colaboraba con alguna frase y Sakura miraba por la ventana, ajena a lo que sucedía.

El tren, era lleno de risas y cuchicheos, pero todo eso cesó, cuando a lo lejos se pudo divisar el castillo. El tren detuvo su marcha y todos los alumnos salieron.

Los de primero fueron guiados por Hagrid hacia las barcas y el resto de los alumnos esperaban las carrozas en las que irían al castillo.

¡Wow!, ¡Dattebayo! Es un castillo.- gritaba Naruto emocionado, mientras Sasuke a su lado ocultaba su asombro, dirigiendo una simple mirada.

Esto, chicos.- dijo Sakura.- es Hogwarts.

Y todos dirigieron sus miradas al castillo y es que…Hogwarts, estaba en su esplendor.

**HOLA!, si, me demore una eternidad y es que a mi notebook de porquería justo se le ocurrió morir cuando estaba escribiendo, por eso la demora. **

**Bueno, por otro lado, les diré una noticia que los hará felices, sobre los especiales que he hecho, pues les diré que ya no haré ninguno. Me di cuenta de que son un asco y bla bla bla. **

**Y damas y caballeros, después de 15 fastidiosos capítulos, al fin llegamos a la parte en que nuestros protagonistas llegan a Hogwarts. Creo que desde aquí tendré más imaginación, pero no digo, por que a veces ni me llega T.T**

**Por otro lado, este capitulo es bien, bien largo, así que no me pueden recriminar la tardanza y es que….¡Me tienen estresada!, voy a morir, si hago el próximo capitulo así. Por lo mismo no sé cuando voy a traer la continuación, por que estoy más concentrada en mi otro fic. Pero bueno….**

**Bueno, ¡Gracias por sus reviews! A:**

**setsuna17:** ¡Gracias por tu review!, como ves aquí lo continué, aun que me gustaría con más imaginación, pero ya que; gracias por el animo, me ha servido!. :)

**Bongio:** gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review .. Sobre el especial de Snape, pues lamentablemente ya ves que no se va a hacer, pero creo que podría incluir en la historia una que otra jugarreta, para él xD (Me encanta verlo enojado y echando humo). ¡Espero que tu estancia en la playa, sea o haya sido buena!.

**sakura-leon:** ñe, no te preocupes por no dejarme review, en el capitulo anterior, con saber que hayas leído mi historia, ya es un halago (lo admito, necesito mejorar muchas cosas, pero con el tiempo se aprende), me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo n.n, para ser sincera eso de que Sakura saliera persiguiendo a Sasuke me salió solo, no estaba planeado. Aquí puedes ver que paso en el techo y sobre Asuri, ya se ve que traerá muchos problemas. ¡Gracias por tu review!.

**Pinguina Uchiha:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo nee-chan, pero vaya forma de llamarme n.nU. Je, je, bueno pues aquí viste lo que paso en el techo con Sakura y Sasuke, así que ya cumpliste tu necesidad y querer. Es verdad que la curiosidad mato al gato, así que gracias a Dios que eres pinguina, por que no me gustaría estar en tu funeral, vestida de negro y echándote flores -.-U, Seguiré escribiendo como siempre y si es que se puede intentare hacerlo mejor, ¡gracias por tu review!.

**SaSuSaKu&Hhr: **¡gracias por tu review! Y de nada por combinar las historias, después de todo a mí también me gustan n.n.

**Sasusaku4ever!x:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Y se que me demore una eternidad, pero por favor no me mates T-T, ¡te hice feliz!, después de todo ahora sabes que paso con Sakura y Sasuke en el techo :D, sobre el especial de Malfoy ya sabes que no se va a hacer, pero también podría hacerle un par de bromitas en el fic. De verdad me sorprende que te hayas leído de corrido mi fic, por que hasta yo misma, me aburro en algunas partes O.o, pero bueno, gracias por tomarte el tiempo.

**HarryPotter-Naruto 4ever: **Pues bienvenida al mundo de Fanfiction, me alegra que te haya gustado, mi historia, y como ves ya traje la continuación. Sobre el naruhina, debes tener paciencia que van a tener su momento. Y sobre Hanriesk, si se va a involucrar con los protagonistas, pero va a hacer mucho más que eso. ¡Gracias por tu review!.

**¡****Gracias a todos! Y recuerden que él próximo capitulo es el primero de la segunda temporada.**


	18. Fin

Fin

Fin

¿Alguien puede nombrar algo más fantástico que el nombre: Hogwarts?

Por que por lo menos, ellos no.

Ginny, Naruto, Harry, Sasuke, Ron, Sakura y Hermione, estaban demasiado emocionados, para pensar en otra cosa.

¿Por qué?

Para Hermione, Harry, Ron y Sakura, iba a hacer el último año, así que sería uno muy especial, ya que quizá sería la última vez que pisarían el castillo; Ginny iba a pasar su sexto año y de todas formas estaba emocionada, aun que un poco aterrada, por que se acercaba los exámenes ÉXTASIS, lo cual no era muy grato.

Pero quienes disfrutarían más su estancia en el castillo, eran Naruto y Sasuke, a quien la inmensidad del castillo no dejaba de impresionar, claro que uno lo demuestra y el otro aparenta indiferencia.

¡Dattebayo! Esto es fantástico.- exclamó Naruto maravillado.

Espera a ver el interior del castillo.- le dijo Ron.

¿Qué hay ahí?- le preguntó Naruto.

Oh, muchas cosas.- respondió esta vez Sakura.- puertas gigantes, profesores de toda clase, animales peligrosos, elfos que te sirven la comida, armaduras que intentan matarte, ¿no, Harry?- le preguntó con burla, al ver que Harry entrecerraba los ojos.

Gracias por recordármelo.- gruñó Harry.

De nada.-

Entre la conversación, los gritos de Naruto y los gruñidos de Sasuke, llegaron los carruajes.

¿Qué son estas cosas?- pregunto Naruto mientras acariciaba algo que a la vista de otros estudiantes era el aire.

¿Puedes ver a los thestrals?- preguntó Ron.

¡Por supuesto!- exclamó como si fuera obvio.

Son criaturas pacificas y que solo pueden ser vistos si has presenciado la muerte –explicó Hermione mientras veía como Naruto ponía cara de duda.

Ah- soltó Naruto, no había entendido nada.

Subamos-

Todos subieron al carruaje e intentaron acomodarse. El problema es que eran demasiados y aunque se apretujaran, uno de ellos tendría que salir.

No cabemos a menos que alguien se ponga arriba de otro o salga del carruaje –comentó Ron.

Bueno…sino que de otra- dijo Harry.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Harry tomó de la cintura a Hermione y la puso arriba de sus piernas.

¿Ahora cabemos? –preguntó Sakura risueña al ver la cara sonrojada de Hermione.

Sí –sonrió Ron.

¡Entonces démosle! Es hora de ir al castillo ¡Dattebayo! –exclamó Naruto.

El carruaje comenzó a andar e inmediatamente todos comenzaron a hablar: Naruto de cómo era el castillo y de que esto ayudaría a convertirse en Hokage; Sasuke solo estaba callado y de vez en cuando discutía o negaba lo que decía Naruto; Sakura, Ginny y Hermione conversaban de los cursos de magia, el hechizo más potente y cosas así; Harry y Ron hablaban del último partido de Quidditch y de cómo ganarían la copa este año.

Jo, por fin- sonrió Ron.

Las puertas del castillo lucían más grande que la última vez, pero quizá solo era por el tiempo que no la vieron.

Siguiente parada…- dijo Harry una vez que todos bajaron del carruaje- el Gran Comedor-

Caminaron hacía el Gran Comedor, mientras de vez en cuando saludaban a alguna persona conocida. Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban sumamente abarrotados, pero solo era por el hecho de que la entrada del Gran Comedor estaba tapada, de modo que los transeúntes no podían acceder.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ginny a Neville quien les hacía señas.

Eso pasa –murmuró mientras señalaba el salón.

Todos miraron hacia el Gan Comedor y vieron con sorpresa como había cambiado, el recinto.

El techo que siempre mostraba el cielo según la hora del día, ahora no era más que un techo común y corriente; Las mesas de las casas –que solían estar separadas- ya no estaban y en vez de ellas, habían distintas mesas circulares en las que fácilmente cabían 6 ó 8 personas; La mesa de profesores, seguí igual, mas los decorativos del techo, no. En vez de traer el escudo de Hogwarts, ahora mostraban el emblema de cada casa, mas el centro donde había una banderilla más grande, estaba el símbolo de Hogwarts, donde más abajo aparecía él nombre del Director y los jefes de cada casa, dejando la banderilla un poco más larga que las demás.

Hogwarts había cambiado.

Y el futuro de sus estudiantes, lo harían junto a él.

**Sinceramente no me siento bien con este final, pero esta historia lleva mucho sin actualizar, por ende, sin imaginación y sin acontecimientos que se podrían demostrar de forma impresionante, ya que no tengo la cabeza para continuar con la historia, prefiero por lo menos darle un final y de paso agradecer a todos los que siguieron la historia y pedirles disculpas, por esto, si alguna vez me vuelve la cabeza, quizá actualicé una continuación, por lo pronto…**

**¡Nos vemos en mis otros fics!**


End file.
